Shooting Towards Love
by MrAlan
Summary: Two best friends and rivals, Hasegawa Subaru and Kazuki Wedner,two guys who had their basketball taken from them, start coaching a team of 5 girls in need of help to protect their precious Basketball and place to be, can they help them and also along the way Love? Really good at basket! Subaru and OC it will be SubaruxMiniloliharem OCxLoliHarem If you'd like, please read
1. Changing Gears

**[A/N]**

***awkward silence*….. Yeah… so Ro-Kyu-Bu! Fic…. I'm so expecting flamers and haters coming this way… probably… but still don't like don't read, so… *more awkward silence* fourth fic yeah…, Sorry I'm just nervous, *clears throat* a-anyway this fic will be a Ro-Kyu-Bu! where my OC will NOT replace Subaru, but will replace Subaru's friend Aoi, and both of them will be good at basketball, and will train the girls and my OC will have his loli harem, and Subaru will have his loli mini-harem… so yeah, I will make a pause so that people that did not like the summary, and the series can leave if they want to…**

**.**

**.**

…**. Thank you for those that stayed, now please do enjoy the fic (I hope..)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ro-Kyu-Bu!, I just own my OC**

**Shooting Towards Love**

**Prologue: Changing Gears**

_Outside the Subaru Residence (Past)_

"_SUBARUU! ARE YOU READY TO GO YET?", shouted a 9 year old kid with black messy hair and blue eyes wearing a shirt with the number 7 on it, a pair of black shorts and blue sneakers, he currently had a basketball ball on hand, and was waiting for his best friend, Hasegawa Subaru, then the door opened_

"_I'm coming already, just wait some moments geez…", said another 9 year old kid with straight brown hair and brown eyes while wearing a shirt with the number 4 on it, a pair of blue short and blue sneakers, he currently was lacing his sneakers, and behind him were his parents, a woman who was in her mid-20s who had long brown hair and brown eyes, and besides her a tanned man who looked exactly like the kid but more older_

"_Oh?, Kazuki! Yo! How is your father doing?", said the tanned man while raising his hand and smiling_

"_Well Dad is still resting a little bit in bed!"_

"_HAHAHA, That Alex he got so hot-headed in our last match"_

"_Yeah I heard, but Dad just keeps saying that he will beat you, I even heard him muttering that in his sleep"_

"_OH! Then I will gladly accept his challenge again!", said the tanned man while pumping his fist in the air, "Okay, Subaru take care and have a good match", then he said to Subaru while ruffling his hair_

"_Geez, I know Dad and don't worry I'll have tons of fun because you know it's basketball", said Subaru to his Dad, then he ran to where Kazuki was, "Dad, Mom I will see you later", he said while waving at both his parents, "Let's go Kazuki we need to practice"_

"_Okay!", then the two of them started running off, Ahhh what a nice dream, I literally am crying of nostalgia right now *sniff* *sniff*_

"_Wedner-san"_

_Those days when the only thing we could think about is basket, ever since we were little Subaru and me have been best friends and rivals, because of our dad's hobby of basket_

"_Wedner-san!"_

_I really want to play basket again, hmm maybe I will go to the public basket field they have on me and Subaru's usual place_

"_WEDNER-SAN!"_

_Nashiwa High (Present)_

"Mmmm… Hm?" I then woke up from my book/pillow, I looked around and saw that the teacher was looking at me pretty pissed, "Oh… Sorry did you ask something Teacher Morikawa?" I asked dripping the drool I had on my face

"I was asking you what does this mean in English" he then pointed to the board "but you were so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to interrupt your sleep Wedner-san"

"Oh yeah? Thank you Sensei" I then gave him a smile and rubbed the back of my head, "and about the thing in the board the sentence in Japanese would be "Takashi has been going to the gym with Red and Morita on the Tuesday's morning""

"WH-WH-What? It's right, you got it right Wedner…, okay now moving on…", he then finally gave up and went to teach a little bit, about how I knew the sentence well… I have been studying many subjects these 5 years and I have to say it's a pain…

"What a nice day is today", I said looking at the sky through the window since I'm seated at the last seat in the first row, if you count from the right where the teacher is, I then saw my reflection, black messy hair, blue eyes, white skin, last time I checked I am male, I currently was wearing a blue school jacket over a white shirt and on the white shirt I had a red tie, also I had blue pants with black shoes, yeah hello Kazuki Wedner , currently 15 years old, and then the rest of the day I looked outside the window but paid attention to Math, because well… it's math!

(Time Skip)

"You sure rested Kazuki and seriously are you still studying?" said the person next to my seat, and that person was none other than…

"Hasegawa Subaru, you dare question my intelligence?" I said while standing up and putting one leg on my chair

"Oh great Kazuki Wedner I wouldn't dare to say that to you a great friend of mine" Subaru said while faking a wound to his chest, yeah sometimes we are just idiots

"Anyway, let's go don't want to miss a sale today I need to bring more groceries to my mom", I said while walking towards the door, then when we were out we started heading to the school's entrance

"Your mom sent you to buy some groceries?"

"Nah, I need to do this" I then grabbed my forehead, "she sometimes forgets to buy new groceries so I need to replenish them"

Subaru then smiled, "Haha, ever since your father went away to train she has been forgetting things a little bit hasn't she?"

"Yeah, Dad was Mom's little reminder but now that he is in some country out there he can't keep reminding her"

"So your Dad still in other country too?", Subaru said while looking a with surprised, yeah I mean he also knows why my father went away

"Yeah, I still remember him entering the dining hall with a headband that said to beat your dad" yeah that was the reason my dad went away, to train and settle the score with Subaru's Dad, he still sends us postcards and tells us he trains some people or that he trained to hard so he ended up sick

"Yeah, my dad also said that…"

""*sigh*"", we both sighed because yeah… our dads, I just hope we don't end up like that someday, I mean I had no denial to headbands they are cool maybe I should do that someday with a cigar on the mouth, and after the sigh we both laughed

"So I was planning to go some moments ago to the public basket field they have on our usual spot wanna come?"

"No… I can't today… I keep telling you that basket now has no interest to me", said Subaru while changing his face from a happy to a serious one, damn he still hasn't forgotten that?

"Hey, come on you can't just keep pushing basket away, come on just a game it will be like the old days!" I said with a smile, but Subaru's frown just grew

"Thank you, but I refuse now I'll see you tomorrow Kazuki", Subaru said while walking away, I saw him go with a serious look, then I proceeded to go to the supermarket, must! Hurry! Sale!

On my way there, I remembered what happened to Subaru, to what affected me and Subaru, Subaru and me were members of the Nashiwa High Basketball Club, but on a certain day during practice a teacher came and told us that the Basketball Club would cease club activities for a year a whole year, and the reason? It's because our club captain was after the club's advisor daughter who was an elementary school girl , so me and Subaru were pretty affected, at first I was like Subaru but I learned that I shouldn't give up so easily on my most favorite sport so after some time I started practicing again, but Subaru… he still is like that I want to help him but I can't do anything…

"Phew, finally the supermarket now to buy some groceries"

(Small Time Skip)

… and with this I finally completed my groceries quest, I then pumped my fist into the air like some game hero who had a sword in hand, I still have some money I can use for the day, maybe I should buy some pudding, yeah pudding sounds good, then I made my way to the pudding corner

"Oh, there it is", I found you my precious pudding and it's the last one, oh where were you pudding of mine, I then reached to grab it but..

"A-Awawa", said some girly voice, just as I was about to reach the last pudding, my hand touched someone's hand, and then it cried like that, "I-I'm so sorry", the girl said to me while bowing

"Hey, no need to apologize, it was partly my fault I didn't see you there", I said to the girl, I then looked at the girl, brown short hair reddish eyes, and was about my height, which is 173 cm or almost 6 feet tall, she had nice curves, oh nice breasts…

"B-But it's my fault you also wanted this pudding and…", she kept apologizing

"Hey no need to feel so bad, and don't worry about the pudding take it"

"N-No I can't do that, I would feel bad it's yours please take it"

"No you please take it, it's yours"

"N-No yours", if this keeps going, I will seriously run, wait…

"Okay, then it's mine"

"O-okay, then…"

"I can do anything I want with this pudding then?" I said while throwing the pudding up a little bit then catching it, the girl just nodded a very shy nod, whoa how cutee!, "then here I give it to you", then I handed the pudding to the girl

"E-E-Eh? But this is-!", she said alarmed while trying to hand me the pudding, I just smiled

"Yeah, that is why I wanna give the pudding to you, because I want to", I said still smiling to the girl, then I proceeded to leave, "just consider it a gift cute girl", I then ruffled her hair a bit before leaving

"T-T-T…." I could hear the girl stuttering her words, but now I have to hurry home and do some homework, ugh math homework

"Later, cute girl", I said finally leaving and smiling

(The next day)

_Rooftop, Nashiwa High_

"*sigh*" Subaru and me are currently in the School's rooftop on lunch time, we were leaning against the railing and I was drinking some milk, while Subaru was eating his bento

"That is one hell of a sigh Subaru, what's up Miho-nee chasing you in your dreams?", I said joking, Miho-nee is Subaru's aunt and she is one hell of an aunt, she is in her mid-20s with a purple-ish long hair, I heard she is teaching at some elementary school, poor kids, anyway the deal with her is that she is really really mischievous, sometimes she pulled pranks on us

"What?! Please do not talk about it, now today I will probably dream that, and no it's something she asked me to do for her… *sigh*", then Subaru's shoulders dropped, is it really that depressing?

"What did she ask you to do? Assault a candy factory?"

"*smirk* Well, she asked me…. You know what I'll tell you later, I just have to do it for three days starting today"

"Hmm? Well if you don't want to tell me it's okay, and don't worry if they question you" I then gave him a thumbs up and smiled, "I will be your main witness"

"Haha, may as well help me, but sorry today after school I have to rush to that place and also tomorrow and the day after tomorrow"

"Whoa, sounds important just remember to do it right okay Subaru? I don't want my rival to hurt himself before we continue our matches" I then moved my fist forward, Subaru smiled and brofisted me

"Of course"

*Ding* *Dong*

"Oh the bell, come on let's go!" I said leaving the rooftop with Subaru, "what is next?"

"History" Subaru said with a depressed face, yeah I know how you feel Subaru but with Math

"Haha, hey you can do it, anyway good luck after school"

"Yeah, Thank you, good luck on your run"

(Time Skip)

_Near the Riverbed_

I'm currently trying to catch my breath, well because I ran like crazy for two hours straight around the city, why? Because I thought I would need more stamina and more leg strength for my future basketball matches

"Maybe I could sleep right here" I said as I lied on the grass, "but no I don't want to see a girl with a strange script to approach me" I then sat straight, but really if this exercise tired me, then I still need to work out for when the Basketball club starts again, the legendary Subaru-Kazuki duo's comeback, I stretched my arms and was about to leave when..

"Hasegawa-san was really a nice coach!"

"Yeah, I just hope Subaru teaches some kind of special techniques"

"Maho calm yourself, Hasegawa-san is not a super coach like those from the movies he is a normal person"

"Ohhh~ Hina thinks Onii-chan is cool"

"I just hope I didn't cause any trouble for Hasegawa-san"

"Don't worry Airi, I know Subaru will forgive you"

I then heard some Elementary school girls say…. H-H-Hasegawa? Subaru? Eh? Eh? EHHHH?! Did Subaru finally join the lolicon side? If so then…

"I must be the first to laugh at him" I said as I raised my fist into the air, but well let's not be a bad friend, I will be the only one laughing at him, "but still coaching? Is that the thing he told me earlier? Man, Miho-nee must have one hell of a reason to do that to Subaru" it finally may be the chance to return his love for the basketball, well then I'll follow him tomorrow for my own amusement

(Next Day)

_School Gate of Nashiwa High_

"Okay then later Subaru and remember to lend me that game next time"

"Yeah, later Kazuki and remember the last time I lent you a game?"

"Eh? N-No haha..ha"

"You launched the damn disk out of the window"

"Ugh… anyway later" I then walked to the left, then I heard Subaru laugh, one of these days buddy one of these days, then I stopped then turned around and saw Subaru was about to leave a corner, "Operation Follow Mr Grumpy"

(Small Time Skip)

I then saw Subaru turn near an academy's gate, he then talked to the guard and he let him in, damn now how do I enter?, welp let's see how this goes, I proceeded to walk towards the same guard

"Can I please enter?" I asked trying to sound as calm as possible

"What business do you have here?"

"I'm here to deliver something to a friend of mine, his name is Hasegawa Subaru"

"Ahhh, Mihoshi-sensei's nephew?" he then turned around and I swear I heard him sigh, so not just me and Subaru have to deal with her mischief?, I can totally see Miho-nee conquering the world while having cat ears and eating donuts, then finally the door opened, "Stay as long as you want kid, just don't give me trouble"

"Yessir", I saluted at him, and finally I entered the crime scene, "Keishin Elementary School? Isn't this school really prestigious? Who the hell did Miho-nee blackmail", then I felt a chill on my back, I should probably stop bad mouthing Miho-nee, "Now where is Mr. Grumpy? Oh, there he is!" I saw him turn the corner then I ran while still hiding, and finally I saw him entering a gym, I waited for a while in case something happened, then I ran to the door

"Okay, now girls let's start with some stretches"

"Okay!" I heard 5 voices shout, okay time to laugh at Subaru, I then grabbed the handle and slid the door, I swear the moment I slid the door it shined…

"Yo! Subaru! How is it going!" I shouted while making my entrance, man I should have rolled then raised both my hands to the sky, and confetti on the background

"K-KAZUKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Oh, you know I followed you here and…"

*THUD*

"Ouch, why did you hit me" I said while rubbing my head, it's official his name is Grumpy Spartan

"Why did you follow me?"

"To know where you were going?" Then he raised his fist again, "WHOA, stop I was just curious about what the thing Miho-nee asked you to do okay?"

"*sigh* No wonder I felt someone stalking me, you really do a bad job you know that" Subaru said, I knew it I needed my fake moustache!

"Gee, thanks for the compliment Mr. Grumpy"

"Shut up, Mr. Idiot"

"Who are you calling an Idiot, History Man?"

"Who are you calling History Man, Math man?!" then I was about to fight with him once more but unfortunately…

"H-Hasegawa-san do you know this person?" said a girl with short purple hair she had it tied with a small black ribbon, who was wearing a gym shirt and some shorts

"Oh, this guy, unfortunately yes I do know this guy" Subaru said to the girl while massaging his forehead, am I really annoying?... yeah probably, "he is my best friend Kazuki Wedner, a freshman in the same school as me"

"Yo! How is it going girls?" I then proceeded to say, while raising my hand in an informal way of talking, "My name is Kazuki Wedner, nice to meet you"

"AH!" I heard someone shout, I turned to the source of the shout and saw the girl I gave the pudding 2 days ago

"Oh, it's you!" I said surprised because yeah, I can't believe I found her here, "Yo! Pudding Girl, how is it going?" I said smiling

"O-Oh well fine…" she said very shy, yeah shy girls are definitely the best, but wait if she is here then is she an elementary school girl?! But she is way too tall!

"Oh, is this the guy Airin was talking about?" said a blonde girl with twin tails, with the same attire as the first girl, I see she is the hyper of the group…

"Ohhh~ it's the pudding Onii-chan" said a really small girl with long pink hair, with the same attire as the girls but what was different is that she was the only one wearing red bloomers, she talks slowly but cute so maybe, even if it sounds harsh, she is the mascot of the group

"Hm? Oh the guy Airi kept talking about 2 days ago and here we were wondering how he looked like" said a girl with long blue hair with a blue headband while showing her forehead and wearing some sport glasses with the same attire as the other girls, probably she is the brains of this group, interesting group definitely interesting

"Ehh~? So she kept talking about me?" I said while putting my arms behind my head, "Then the pudding must have been good, glad you liked it!"

"Y-Yeah! It was really delicious thank you very much" she said while bowing to me and smiling

"But yeah Airin kept talking about you, she kept saying "He was really kind" or "He had a really nice smile" so we just wondered how you looked" said the blonde girl while smiling and almost jumping to me

"Indeed this is the first time Airi kept talking about a guy" said the sport glasses girl, while looking at me like she was analyzing me and the girl, Airi, was getting a bit red

"Well, then here I am" I said while putting my arms on the back of my head and smiling, maybe I'll stay I mean there is no one that…

"Yeah, and you better leave" said Subaru while sighing and massaging his forehead, I know I came to bother him but am I really a bother?

"Ehh?! But Subaru we want to talk with your friend a little bit longer" said the blonde girl while attacking Subaru with the ultimate female technique: puppy eyes

Subaru then looked surprised, "Okay, he can stay" he said while ruffling his hair with his right hand, "but don't interrupt their training, okay?!" Subaru said while pointing at me, whoa yahoo I get to stay I mean it's not like I had something really interesting to do today…

"Yessir!" I said while saluting and standing straight, the girls just chuckled a bit, "then onto your training you go girls"

"Okay, Kazuki" said the blonde girl, whoa Kazuki no –san or –senpai? I then smiled a bit, this girl really likes to move around, "but before we go to training we must present ourselves"

And with that the five girls stood in front of me in a straight line, "Ke-Keishin Elementary Academy sixth grade, My name is Minato Tomoka, nice to meet you Wedner-san" said the girl with purple hair tied with a black ribbon, so sixth grade? You are in a world of trouble Subaru…

"Same here! I'm Misawa Maho! Nice to meet you, Kazuki!" said the blonde haired girl with the twin tails, I laughed a bit, yeah definitely energetic…

"I'm Nagatsuka Saki, nice to meet you Wedner-san" said the blue hair sport glasses girl, D-Did her glasses just shine now? Nah…

"I-I-I'm Kashii Airi, nice to meet you Wedner-san" said the tall girl with the short brown hair, a.k.a pudding girl but really is she in sixth grade?!, she is as tall as me! And those breasts of hers are way too big for someone on sixth grade!

"And I'm Hinata, Hakamada Hinata, nice to meet you Kazuki-oniichan" said the short pink haired girl while raising her hand, haha she is cute too, so this is the girl's basket team… Interesting, then they all bowed to me

"Nice to meet you!" they said, I just kept smiling, I wonder how strong they are and how much they can grow…

"Nice to meet you too, now onto your training if not Subaru here will start hitting me with the basket balls"

"Okay"

"Then we'll talk to you later Kazuki" Maho said really happy, then everyone nodded and finally they started running around the gym, then me and Subaru sat on the edge of the gym's stage

"So… elementary school girls"

"Yeah…"

"Miho-nee used "that", didn't she?"

"*sigh* Yeah"

I then patted him on the back, "Don't worry you have to do this just for 3 days is it not?"

"Yeah, but…" Subaru said while looking really serious, did he fell for one of them? Oh god Subaru DID join the lolicon side

"You have eyes set on someone?"

"EH? W-Well yeah I think" A-Am I hearing this right, should I call the police? No I don't think it breaks any law, I mean we ARE 15 years old and they are what 12?, but Subaru read my thoughts, "It's not what you think you idiot, I mean in basket abilities Basket!"

"Oh, sorry did you say something?"

"Put your cellphone down!"

(Small Time Skip)

The girls finally finished part of her training, I have to say, they have the abilities but they can't use it to their full extent…, and also sometimes I could feel Airi glancing at me and Hinata just turning around to look at me then smile when she did something good like she wanted to be pampered, I just gave her a smile and thumbs up…

"Tomoka, can I ask you a favor?" Subaru asked Tomoka while handing her a basket ball

"E-Eh? Okay!" Tomoka said, then she went to the 3 point space of the right side of the court, bounced the ball two times then she went 3 point position, she jumped and….

"W-W-Whoa!" I was amazed, her jump form, her shooting form, they look like she has been practicing that for many years, no wonder this girls is the Captain of this team

"Is that okay Hasegawa-san?" Tomoka said while landing and going to Subaru, Subaru just ruffled her hair and smiled

"Yeah, thanks Tomoka" Subaru said, then they walked to my position which was on front of the gym's scenario, geez no wonder Subaru said he had an eye on someone

"Nice shoot Tomoka-chan, high five!" I said while smiling to her and raising my opened up hand to her, she high fived me and then got a notebook out

"Thank you Kazuki-san, and can you please both check these training instructions?"

"Hmm? Training instructions?" Subaru said while getting a little bit closer to Tomoka in order to have a look at the notebook, I just looked at it from Tomoka's left side, this are the most basics of Basket from dribbling to shooting…

"So you've been practicing according to these instructions up until now?" Subaru asked while looking at the training instructions

"Yeah"

"Hm, not bad" Subaru said getting a little closer to look at the training instructions, does he realize he is really close to Tomoka?, "But it might be a little early to learn a 1-2 layup"

"Right"

"But studying just the basics is boring, I'll have to think about this…"

"….!" Then right on time Tomoka noticed that Subaru was really close, these two would make a good couple…

"Hmm? What is-?"

"Whoa! A training menu" A wild Maho appeared out of nowhere and hugged Subaru from behind in a piggyback position, "Hey Subaru, create a super amazing one and make us better, one that triples our level every hour, let's see if we raise our level by three every hour, practicing with two hours for three days…, ah that would be 18 levels!" whoa Maho seems in a real hurry, but anyway that is impossible to become good at basket on three days…

Subaru just gave an awkward laugh as if thinking the same thing as me, "Tell me, Subaru, how good are eighteen levels?" Maho said while getting off Subaru's back and smiled a reallyyy wide smile, "It's enough to win an inter-school tournament really easily right?"

Win an Inter-school tournament? That's really difficult on three days, even a week, but why is she in a hurry?

Subaru laughed awkwardly again, "Well, I think it's rather difficult"

"Eh?" Maho said, I looked at her and she looked really shocked and sad, but why? Why is she in such a hurry? And while I kept thinking, Subaru kept adding fuel to the fire

"Improving that much in three days is rather impossible, but if you keep giving it your all-"

"That's no good" Maho shouted, and this got the attention of everyone, I could stop this but… he's the coach, I'm just an outsider, "Impossible is not good, so why? If we play all night we could increase our levels by ten"

"That's impossible, at least one month is necessary—"

"We can't wait one month! Please Subaru…"

"Even if you ask me that…"

"T-T-Then what about you Kazuki?" Oh no… she threw the attention to me

"I'm sorry Maho, but it's just as Subaru said 3 days is crazy, and even if you did practice all night, your bodies will not withstand the pressure of the exercise" I said looking at the roof of the gym in order to avoid her painful gaze

"..! I don't care anymore" and then she ran off to somewhere, probably the locker room in order to leave early… right then at that moment everything felt really heavy so the girls left to the locker room and leave quietly, and finally Subaru went to the locker room, and I accompanied him, because well… it's awkward to be alone in the gym who knows what will appear

"Sorry to make you involved with this" Subaru said to me apologetically, whoa he does look sad, he only puts that face when he starts taking the history exam

"No need to apologize, I came here on my own free will, and I got tangled in this whole business with you, and also you know me I always want to poke a nose around here and there"

"But—!"

"Well yeah this may be different and a little bit serious but don't worry I don't cry anymore" and finally we arrived to the locker room

"*smirk* Liar, you cried when you got your Math results"

"Oh, shut up like you are any better you bastard!" Subaru just laughed, and opened a locker and was about to put his uniform on when…

*SWISH*

… a card fell from the locker

"Oh, a love letter you lolicon!" I said smirking, I should get it from him and take a photo of it so that I can laugh at him the whole day

"Ugh.. Shut up! Anyway what is this?" he then turned the letter, I got closer to take a good look and we were surprised to see that it read

"S-S-S-SEVEN DAYS?"

"*sigh*"

"You don't even have the strength to correct me?" I said looking really sad, he just shook his head

"Stop coaching the female basketball club immediately?"

"Wow, someone's has it bad with the girls" I said as I walked outside, I need to think about this

"Where are you going?"

"Outside, I want fresh air"

"Okay, I will be outside in some moments"

"Yeah, yeah"

And so I stood outside the locker room, now to think, so Maho was really pressured to quicken the pace of the training, then she said some Inter-school tournament, and finally that letter, do all of these have a connection?... Maybe… but why what exactly is in game?

"Yo! Kazuki let's go home"

"Yeah, let's go it's pretty late"

"Yeah, and Miho-nee will come pick us up"

"… WHAT?!"

(The next day)

_Keishin Elementary School Entrance_

"Why did you come again?"

"Hmm? To do encourage you morally?"

"You have no intention of saving me from this situation right?"

"Nope" I said while having my arms behind my head, currently we were entering the school and heading to the gym while having our usual "best friends" talk

"Hey, you two!" we heard someone shout in front of us, we looked and saw five kids that where forming a V position, the power rangers junior?

"You both are the coaches of the girls' team, right? We need to talk" the front kid said, he had blue hair and brown eyes, are they gonna kick us in our most precious parts?

"Sorry kids I'm no coach, Subaru I'll be—AGHHH"

"No you are coming with me, you like poking your nose here and there right" Subaru said while pulling me by the collar, damn me and my own damn words I hate me….

After a while we followed them and ended up, behind a building, so they are really…!

"Was it you guys who put that letter in my locker?"

"Hey you should stop coaching the girls' basketball club immediately, If you don't…" I then on the speed of light guarded my most precious parts, noooo I want to have kids you damn brat…

"You don't have to tell me, I'm going to quit coaching them today" This surprised everyone and I mean everyone, so… Subaru is going to destroy their dream? Just like us some time ago?

"Then…" then they looked at me, I then raised my hands in defense

"Hey, kids as I said I'm just an outsider I don't have anything to do with those girls" and this surprised them too, seriously kids these days get surprised with anything

"Well, the deal was three days"

"It looks like I was worried over nothing" said a kid that I don't want to describe because well, I don't think I will ever see him again…

"What's wrong with you, Takenaka? Scaring us like that…"

"Well Maho was so confident because an amazing coach and his friend arrived" I then cried anime tears, S-So I-I was demoted to friend instead of another amazing coach, note to self: be more coach-y, "She said that they would win the match for sure"

""A match?"" Subaru and me asked, so is it like I thought the inter-school was against these guys?

"An interschool match between the boys and girls basketball clubs, that's why you are coaching them right?"

"No I didn't hear anything about this…" Subaru answered, then they proceeded to look amongst themselves

"Well, if you and your friend are quitting today then it wouldn't hurt to tell you two, we have a match against them next Sunday, and we've put our right to practice in the gym on the line, we want to practice and get stronger, we did win this year's regional tournament, but we still think that we have a long way to go!" the leader, Takenaka said all this while having determination in his eyes, I 100% understand that feeling but… is it really the best thing to do?

"We want to increase the number of days we practice, however, they said that it's impossible because the girls' basketball club has to practice as well"

"Isn't it possible to practice together?" Subaru suggested, but yeah I that is a more beautiful solution

"Practicing with losers like them would be a waste of time!" Takenaka shouted, "All they do is play around!" well they ARE kids, "And when we asked our club advisor, he got in an argument with Mihoshi" … I don't even have anything to comment, "By the time we realized what was going on, it turned we were going to settle this with a match, If…"

"So, if the girls' win they use the gym as usual and if you win you use the gym more?" I said before Takenaka gets a prize of being a really long talker…

"Y-Yeah, but also they get abolished"

""!"" It seems me and Subaru got the same reaction, because well… we have been in that situation, and with that Takenaka continued

"That's a given they are just playing around after all"

"I understand your ambitions, but you shouldn't think badly of just playing basketball for enjoyment" Subaru said with a straight face, so he is trying to reason with them, then probably I can use this to awake his love for basketball!

"Yeah, there is nothing wrong with enjoying basketball, even if you two guys think different meanings of fun, because there is the fun of playing against someone really strong and the fun of playing basketball with friends" I said trying to sound as reasonable as possible, and if someone asked me which of these two I like the most, I would say both, because nothing is more amazing than beating someone strong with a friend

"But-!"

"We've been outsiders from the very start, and we are not taking anyone's side" Subaru said while still looking serious, probably this is affecting him, Hm? Oh I got a plan!

"If you felt like it, you could make the girls basketball club win, couldn't you?" Takenaka asked us, looking at us both, I just smiled, these guys don't know anything about our abilities, mwhahaha

"Say what you want, but three days won't be enough, we can't create a miracle"

"He's right" Takenaka said after a long pause

"Hey did you hear that?, I was kinda scared but it's all good now", then the guys finally left while smiling

"…"

"You know we could coach these girls and well make them win, we have—"

"Yeah, but It's just three days we can't do anything" then Subaru started to leave towards the gym

"…"

So the way to the gym was just plain silence, whoa not even one joke nothing even the damn weather?, and when we arrived we saw everyone… practicing, I smirked, Heh playing around? Just how much has he seen?, then they noticed us and started coming towards us

"I'm so relieved I thought you two wouldn't come today" Saki said, I once again cried anime tears, so finally they are including me

"I'm so sorry Subaru, Kazuki, I apologize for what happened yesterday" Maho then apologized to us, I smiled, but Subaru looked really serious, this isn't going to end well...

"Um, Hasegawa-san, you promised to coach us until today, but if possible—" Tomoka tried to ask with really hopeful eyes, keyword tried

"You have a match right?" Subaru asked while remaining serious, here it goes again…

"How do you know about that?" Airi asked really surprised, so they didn't want to tell him or me, if Subaru accepts the official coach position I'll help him teach somethings to these girls

"We both heard about your predicament from the boys' basketball club" This time I said because well, I haven't been saying anything for a while now…

And once again with hopeful eyes and a smile Tomoka tried to ask, "Then—!"

"I'm sorry, that's impossible" and there goes the smile on everyone's face, "I can't coach you to victory" Subaru then looked away, "Sorry" and apologized, "there might be some other way—"

"There is no other way!" Maho shouted with a voice that felt like she was about to cry, just wait a little bit longer girls I have a plan, then she went to Subaru and started to pull on his sleeve, "We don't have anything else, but… but you! Please help us!" I then looked away because of the painful scene

"I'm sorry but you are overestimating me" then Subaru proceeded to say the one sentence that would add to much oil to the fire, "and also I sort of understand how the boys' basketball club feels"

"!, T-That's….. That's so mean…" I could hear Maho said with a really broken voice, "T-T-Then Kazuki, please help us!"

"Even if I could, I can't make you win too, I'm no super coach and also I'm not officially your coach, Sorry"

And with that one sentence, I heard some low sobs and a couple of steps going away, so Maho ran… I'm really sorry

"Maho!" Saki said before running off to her, we both probably look really sad, if just only I could… do something, well I just have to pray that my plan works…

"Hasegawa-san" we then heard the voice of Tomoka, and we turned around and saw her with a basket ball, "We can still do some more practice, right?" I then was surprised, this girl…

"_NO, we can't give up now, this isn't over until it's over, now let's go out there and beat them, right Kazuki?"_

"Please take care of us for this last day, Coach and Wedner-san" I smiled because of a scene I remembered, the very day I was about to give up on basket, but someone helped me remember why I loved basket

"Yes" was the only thing Subaru could say, so we ended up practicing a little more silent than yesterday, and also I ended up joining the practice tomorrow is when I will put my plan marching, I just hope it will work

(The next day)

_Shopping district_

I currently was waiting for Subaru in front of the station, I turned from my usual Academy attire to my Everyday attire, which was a Red Zipper hoodie and under that I had a blue shirt blue pants and some sneakers because… I just have this pair of shoes, I mean who needs 3 or 4 pairs of shoes when you can have one!

"Yo! Sorry to make you wait Kazuki!" I heard and then turned around and saw Subaru with a white zipper jacket and under that a red shirt with blue jeans and some sneakers….

"… Why are you copying me?" I asked with a straight face

"I'm not copying you, you are copying me!" and with that started our usual argument

(Small Time Skip)

"*groan* AAHHH! I'm hungry! Subaru go get food will ya?!"

"Go buy it yourself, you have money in you, don't you?"

"…"

"D-Don't tell me...!"

"W-Well there was this game…"

"Just shut up" How cruel, is this how a best friend treats another?!, best friend factory I want a refund!

"Hm? What is happening it's so crowded!" currently we were on our way to a basket court, well I told Subaru that we were going to a batting center and then to the arcade, but probably he knows all this…

"Free throw challenge? Land 10-free-throws and get a 1000 yen coupon from us?"

"Hello, dear director I would like to register a friend of mine!"

"Hey, you get back here!" and with that I was dragged to our original spot

"Just do it please, I beg you Subaru, help your friend"

"…"

"Haaaa~, okay I understand you just don't want to show your pathetic side, I mean you haven't been practicing for a while so you must be failing all those shots, pfftt" I said ending with a fake laugh

"!" and then Subaru proceeded forward, "Okay then I will do it," FOOOD, "but I keep 800 yen" and finally Subaru disappeared and went to the front of the crowd

"YOU ARE NOT HUMAN, YOU BASTARD" I shouted to him, while raising my hand in the form of a fist

And with that, Subaru started the challenge, he made his first throw with no difficulties, and then proceeded to keep going, and about on his third one, he changed his posture, hehe so he is getting into this I knew he missed Basketball, and shoot after shoot he kept modifying his pose, he bended his knees a little slower, grabbed the ball with his right one and with the left one he supported the ball on the left side

Finally, he got every shot in, everyone clapped, "Congratulations" the MC said, "You got 10 clean shots" and finally he handed Subaru, my most precious treasure at the moment, the ticket!

(Small Time Skip)

So we ended up, sharing the ticket in half, and we ordered some food at the food court of the building, "Phew, I thought I was a goner" I said while sitting in a chair and putting my arms behind my head, "but no wonder one of the aces of Kihara Middle School still hasn't lost his touch"

"Yeah, but why didn't you try it to? I mean you ARE the other ace of Kihara Middle School" Subaru said while still trying to get something from his drink

"Well, I was hungry I can't shoot well with an empty stomach, anyway how was it did you find it exciting once again?"

"…"

"*sigh* Probably you'll run home about now, but I will tell you this" I said turning into serious mode and sitting straight, "Don't run away, you saw those girls working training and playing around, didn't you find that really good? So my point is… don't destroy that place, like our place was destroyed okay?"

"… I gotta go" Subaru said while abruptly standing up and walking away without a care in the world

"I just hope the message gets in that dense skull of his" I said while rubbing my forehead, "now what should I do? Oh yeah there was an aquarium near here, maybe I'll have a look and then I´ll go home for the day"

(Small Time Skip)

_Aquarium_

Whoa, this place is no joke, this aquarium is really beautiful, there are a grand variety of fish, from shrimps to those hammerhead sharks, I was moving at a really slow speed

"What time is it?... WHOA! 3 already? Was I here for about 3 hours?" I said to no one while putting my cellphone back to my pocket, "Welp, time to get back home" I was about to leave when…

"W-Wedner-san?" I heard a familiar voice call my name, I turned around and saw that it was no other than…

"Airi? Hello! What are you doing here?" I said with a smile and approaching her, currently she was wearing a red dress with some black square designs under that she had a white shirt that in it's sleeves it had frills and she also had a ribbon with the same design of the dress, w-w-whoa how cute

"Oh, nothing I was just here to look at some fishes!" Airi said with a smile on her face

"Ehh~! So you do like fishes?"

"Yeah, I love them, they help me relax!"

"Hehe yeah? Well ever since I looked at them I also had this relaxed feeling"

"Really?! Which one is your favorite?" Airi said while having a really wide smile on her face, and I swear I saw her eyes shine

"Well, if I had to choose I would say shrimps!"

"Shrimps? B-B-But they are really small" Airi said a little bit shaken, did I say something bad?

"Yeah, well they may be small, but look at them…" I then pointed at some shrimps around the corner, and saw the trying to climb a huge rock, " they do not give up no matter their size, because well size doesn't matter, what matters is how much effort someone gives to accomplish something"

"…" Airi then looked at me with shocked eyes, "i-i-is that so? Then I also like them too"

"Heh, see this is the awesomeness of a shrimp" I said while crossing my arms and smiling, "okay then let's go Airi!" I said walking a little bit ahead of her

"E-Eh? To where?"

"Well to keep looking at the fishes together of course!" I said with a smile, "unless you wanna go home already, I can walk you home"

"Eh?! No No No, I would like to continue looking at the fishes" Airi then smiled, I smiled to her

"Then forward Airi!"

"Y-Yes"

(Time Skip)

Currently I am walking Airi home after watching some fishes and grabbing a little bit of food, we were walking some suburbs

"I had a lot of fun today thank you Wedner-san" Airi said while we were walking, I smiled

"No need to thank me, and also if you want please call me Kazuki"

"E-E-E-EHHHHH?!" that definitely surprised her, "B-B-But I can't do that you are older than me and… and.."

"Yeah, I know but right now we don't have that relationship, I mean right now we are friends right?" I said putting my arms behind my head Airi just stayed silent, I looked at her and she was a little bit red, "o-o-or was I the only one thinking that?"

"N-N-No no, I also was thinking that, I had a lot of fun, even though I get a lot nervous around a guy"

"O-O-OH, Really? Sorry" I said while scratching my right cheek

"N-N-No, don't worry please do not worry, you are special…." Airi said, then she looked like she spaced out, and a bit of red appeared on her face

"O-OH? Special? I-I-I see" damn I must be red, I can't believe she said that I mean if I'm special to her won't that mean…? Nah, I'm reading too much the situation, "Anyway sorry about the other day, you know not being able to coach and things like that"

"A-Ah, about that please do not worry, but you did help us a lot on the last day"

"Yeah? Then I'm happy, but one question why do you not want to lose?"

"Eh? W-Well…" then we stopped walking I looked at her and Airi had this serious face on, "It's because it's the place we met, because of that club we all could be friends be with each other, at first I joined because of curiosity but now…" I then heard her voice crack a bit, "but now I want to protect it, the place we all can be, the place where we all met, the place where we can play basket, I know I am a coward, but I want to work hard, I really do but the moment I see the ball I get scared I don't know what to do" Airi then ended that while sobbing a little bit, I smiled then as careful as I could be I ruffled her hair

"Then you are doing good, keep going don't give up, and let me tell you this every great player once was afraid of the ball, I can assure you that" probably, "so keep working hard and don't give up, Kashii Airi!"

"!, Y-Y-Yes!" and with that Airi started to cry a little bit, "th-th-then on the day of the match…"

"?"

"C-C-Can you go cheer me on?" Airi said while looking at the ground a little bit and also glancing at me at times

"Of course, I will go cheer you on as many times as you want" I said to her with a smile, she smiled a really big big smile

"T-Thank you!"

"No worries, now let's go it's starting to get dark"

"O-Okay, in fact we are very close to my house, Kazuki-san"

"Eh? Really, then let's go don't want your parents shouting at you for being late" then we finally proceeded to walk

"Here it is!" Airi said, we just walked from the position we were standing to where we currently are just about 10 steps

"Oh, that was fast! Then I will see you later Airi" I then was about to leave

"W-W-Wait!" I turned around and saw Airi smiling a beautiful smile, "Thank you for today I had a lot of fun Kazuki-san"

"No problem, if you ever want to talk, then talk to me Airi for anything you may need! Now later!" I said while waving a final goodbye to her, and finally she entered her house, I hope Subaru agrees to help them if that happens I want to help the girls and Airi

(Time Skip)

_Wedner Residence_

"I'm back" I said while getting my shoes off, "today has been one long day of walking and being hungry"

"Oh? You are back Kazu-kun" I then heard a female voice from the dining room, I went opened the door to the dining room, and saw a woman who was in her middle 30s, she had long black hair with a long braid, she was wearing a purple shirt and over that she had an apron, and some jeans with some slippers, "How was your day?"

"Good Mom, I had a lot of fun, but I'm already tired, so I will go and sleep, oh and also I already ate, don't worry if you want to please put that food on the microwave, I'll eat it for lunch"

"Okay then Kazu-kun, but you seem really happy did something good happen today?"

"Y-Yeah, kinda like that" I said scratching my cheek

"Please treat her well"

"W-W-What do you mean by that, geez Mom, but yeah don't worry I'll treat her well" I said with a smile, I was about to go to the second floor, to where my room is but….

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

… my cell rang, I got it out and saw that it was Subaru I answered it

"Yo! Subaru what's up?"

"Hello Kazuki? Yeah, I'm good anyway can you come to my house, and please bring your lunch for school and also your uniform"

"Okay, but why-?"

"Just come already!"

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEEEEEP*

He just hung me up, seriously what is up with him?

"Who was that Kazu-kun?" My Mom asked while tilting her head

"Oh, Subaru he said to go to his house with my lunch for tomorrow and my uniform, so I'm going okay Mom?"

"Yeah, please do take care Kazu-kun, oh and tell Nayu-chan I said hi"

"Of course Mom, anyway I will see you tomorrow"

I then ran to my room to prepare anything I had to prepare…

(Time Skip)

_Subaru's Room_

After getting everything ready, I headed towards Subaru's house, when I arrived I was greeted by him still wearing the clothes he had this morning, I can't say anything because I too am wearing the clothes I had this morning, but obviously I had a bath before coming here, anyway after saying my regards to Subaru's mother, Nayu Hasegawa, she then proceeded to leave and talk to my mother on the phone, and currently I am in Subaru's room

"So why did you call me?" I asked sitting in the chair that was near his desk

"We are pulling an all nighter!"

"Okay…. WAIT WHAAAAT? WHAT FOR?" I shouted at him, did he just call me to help him with something

"For this" then he got a box out, what is that?, as if reading my mind he said, "it's all the videos from the Keishin Male Basketball Team, so come on let's watch them so that we can help the girls"

I was surprised at this, I smiled, finally I repaid him, even if it wasn't me that got him the love for basket, I'm happy the long awaited return of my rival, "Heh~? What made you change your decision?"

He then got surprised at first, then he got a little bit red and scratched his cheek, "T-T-Tomoka came and we practiced a bit"

"Hoh~? Tomoka? So you and her had a sweet time" man I really sound right now like Miho-nee

"Y-Yeah, and shut up! Now let's watch these" I laughed

"Hey Subaru"

"Huh?"

I then held my arm straight with my hand formed as a fist, "Welcome back"

He then smiled and brofisted me, "Yeah, I'm back in the game!"

"Heh, now let's help these girls protect their basketball and place to play basketball"

"Of course!" And with that started our long night of just watching some kids play basketball

(The next day)

_Keishin Academy_

"We need to do those kinds of things at a better time you know?"

"Yeah, sorry it was last minute inspiration"

"I know, I know but man I didn't think I would sleep all day at school"

"Yeah, me too"

Currently, Subaru and Me were passing through the Keishin Academy's gate, and we had bags under our eyes, Subaru had a notebook with tactics on how to beat the boys' Basketball team

"Ah, we are here!" Finally we arrived at the door of the gym, we were about to enter but…

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Subaru just stood in front of the handle

"Hey, why are you nervous we had to face opponents way scarier than this remember?"

"I know, I know, but will you think they might forgive us?"

"Of course they will, now come on Coachie, let's enter!"

"Yeah!", and with that Subaru slid the door open, and once again I swear I saw a ray of light

"""""Welcome back, Masters""""""

"OHHHHH~! Maids!" I said really happy, and yes the five girls, Airi, Tomoka, Maho, Hinata and Saki, were wearing maid uniforms, wish I had my camera!

"We are back everyone, so from now on I'll be coaching you!" Subaru said with great determination, he then looked at Tomoka, Saki, and Maho, and then they smiled

"Yeah, and I'll help you guys too, not as a coach but let's say as the super assistant coach" I said trying to come up with a cool name, instead of assistant, I then looked at everyone and my vision fell to Airi and Hinata, who was beside her, the two smiled at me, and I smiled at them, "Now let's change gears and win the match!"

"""""Of course""""""

And right then at that moment started a story, a story of two coaches of a team of 10 girls so this story of basketball, and maybe love, is just starting!

**[A/N]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah, so that was it, to the few readers (probably none) that read the entire thing, what did you think about it? Was it good? Was it Bad? Was it Horrible?**

**I had to work on this chapter for 3 days because I felt really bad, and since I'm still feeling a little bad my update speed will be slower, but I'll try my best to keep uploading my stories up to date, but still tomorrow I'll upload the first chapter of my HOTD fic so please wait a little bit**

**Anyway back to this fic, anyone who hated it and wants to flame me, then please leave and sorry this story wasn't of your liking**

**So yeah, please do leave reviews I love seeing your words there so that I can know what were my mistakes and some critics are cool too, and if you want to leave a favorite and also a follow**

**MrAlan OUT!**


	2. How to Train your Loli!

**[A/N]**

**Yeah, I got 2 nice followers, to those two I want to thank you so much *bows 90 degrees* I'm glad that the story was (I hope) at least of your liking, and I would appreciate that you keep following this story, anyway onto the fic I hope it's of your liking!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ro-Kyu-Bu! I just own my OC!**

**Shooting Towards Love**

**Chapter 1: How to Train your Loli!**

_Keishin Elementary School, Gym_

After saying that we will train them Subaru said the point he wanted to get through, "But as I said we will just train you until the match" then he bowed 90 degrees perfectly, "I'm sorry for those harsh words I said earlier" Everyone smiled with this, I also smiled because yeah finally we can avoid another disaster, "But this time we'll lead you to victory!" Subaru said while raising his fist, with that Maho launched herself onto Subaru's right arm, hmmm should I take a picture or not?

"It can't be helped, I'll forgive you Subaru" Maho said while smiling and facing Subaru

"Maho…" Subaru said while… blushing? Definitely getting a picture of this, MUST USE PHOTO TO BLACKMAIL

But before I could take my phone out Saki continued this emotional moment, "We weren't serious enough! We'll practice a lot more!" She said while looking at Subaru

"I'll do my best too!" I then heard Airi, I turned around to see her and saw that she was looking at me, so I'm the source of that determination, I smiled to her and nodded

"Yes, Hina as well!" Hinata said looking at me, my smile grew wider with this, I can't wait to see these girls kicking those guys' asses on basket

"I'm glad! We'll be training you pretty hard you know!" I said to both of them while putting my arms behind my head

"Subaru-san, Wedner-san, once again we'll be in your care!" Tomoka said towards us, Subaru looked at me and I looked at him, then we both nodded to one another

""Of course!"" We both said in unison and smiling, "Now please go change into your gym clothes!" Subaru said they all nodded and started heading towards their locker room, while me and Subaru were heading towards the male's locker room

"See? It wasn't that hard they instantly forgave you!"

"Yeah, I'm glad they forgave me that quick, but they surprised me once again with those maid outfits" Subaru said while massaging his forehead

"What? You already seen it twice? Now it's decided you are 100% lolicon!" I said to him, then finally we arrived to the locker room, and we started to change on our usual outfit, a white shirt with a little bit of blue, blue shorts and sneakers

"Shut up Kazuki! Weren't you the one getting all excited when you saw them?"

"W-Well that was…" I said scratching the back of my head, oh damn I really got excited with those I just hope they don't keep doing that if not then I will die from a heart attack…

"Lolicon!"

"Shut up you are the lolicon getting all close and intimate with Maho, Saki and Tomoka, go die you bastard!"

"W-W-W-What the hell are you saying?!" This got Subaru really red and obviously off guard, fufu I got you! You lolicon, now to call the police! "And what about you with Airi and Hinata?!"

"WHA-?! I'm not a lolicon, you will pay!" Then I put my shirt which was my last piece of cloth to put on, and was about to punch Subaru, but…

"What? You are a lolicon, you lolicon!" He said while stopping my fist, then I was about to punch him with my other hand but happened the same…

"Only a lolicon calls another person lolicon, you lolicon!"

"Shut up, you wanna start this again?!"

"Okay, ARGGG!" Then we both started to fight on the locker room,,,

(Small Time Skip)

"Okay, and with that done, we'll divide you onto two groups"

"Yeah, the first group will focus on shooting while the second group will work on their stamina while running! Any questions?"

Saki then raised her hand, "Why do you two look like you were hit by a bull?"

"…"

"…"

"We slipped because someone left a soap roaming"

"Yeah, that is the cause now about the groups…" Subaru said while looking at the notebook he made yesterday, I sweat dropped, that was really close! Can't tell them we were fighting like little kids, and over being called lolicons that will be really bad… but we called a truce because well we are not lolicons right?

"I will be in charge of the second group, while Subaru will be of the first one, now Mr. Coach onto the announcement" I said while moving my hands in a strange manner as if creating suspense, if I had some drums the effect could be more cooler…

"The first group will be: Saki and Maho, and the second group will be: Tomoka, Hinata and Airi!" Subaru said, then I started clapping and making poppers sound effect

*THUD*

"Shut up and go!" Subaru hit me, then I did as ordered and started to head towards the door, I slid it open…

"Okay, come on girls we'll run outside!" I said towards them, then I started to lace my sneakers tighter in order for them not to fall off

"""Okay""" then they came towards my direction, I just descended from the small steps and started stretching

"You will run with us Wedner-san?" Asked Tomoka while lacing her shoes, I then saw Airi and Hinata doing the same as her

"Yeah, I want to keep up with my usual training, I can't slack a day!" I said finally finishing my stretches, I then waited for the girls with my arms behind my head

"W-Whoa amazing! What do you train every day Kazuki-san?" Airi asked while finishing lacing her shoes and coming towards my direction, Too bad I couldn't get a picture of Airi in maid costume…

"Well, I usually run on the mornings, and on the afternoons I go to a public Basketball court in order to improve my shoots" I said still with my arms behind my head

"Oh~? Kazuki-onii-chan trains very hard, Hina thinks Kazuki-onii-chan is cool!" Hinata said while coming towards me and looking at me with a really innocent face, damn she is really cute, then on the corner of my eyes I saw Subaru smirking towards me, that bastard!

"I-I-Is that so then I'm moved thank you Hinata!" I said smiling and ruffling her hair a bit, "now please start stretching a little bit and then we will start to train"

"OKAY!"

(Small Time Skip)

We started to run around the school, and I have to say it's really big… we were about to end our fifth lap when I started to notice the exhaustion on Hinata, Airi and Tomoka were okay but Hinata started to slow down a little bit…

"Hey Hinata are you okay?" I asked her, slowing down to go at her pace, we were near the gym entrance so maybe I could ask her to rest, but right at that moment I saw Hinata collapsing I quickly put my hands on her back in order for her not to fall too hard on the ground, "Omph, Hinata you okay?!"

"Hinata?"

"Hinata-chan?" Tomoka and Airi then noticed that Hinata collapsed and stopped running and came towards my direction, I then shook her

"Hinata you okay?" I asked really alarmed, Damn it I knew she looked a little weak, I definitely need to help her work on her stamina…

Then finally I saw Hinata open her eyes, "I'm okay, Kazuki-onii-chan" Hinata said but I swear on the money I have, which is 5000 yen, that I saw some kind of sparkles around her

"Pfffff" Was the only thing I could do, damn it how cute, this is justice! I can't allow her to suffer, "DOCTOOOOOOOOOOR" then I put Hinata on my back giving her a piggyback and started running towards the school, "Towards the Infirmary! Hinata just hang in there okay!" I said as I started running like crazy, legs don't give up now!

Then I started hearing some kind of cute sounds behind my back, I turned my head a little bit and saw Hinata smiling towards me, "I'm okay, after I felt Kazuki-onii-chan's back, I started to feel better" What kind of reason is that? Oh, well she is really innocent… then I smiled towards her

"Phew, I'm very glad, you worried me Hinata, but for now let's go towards the infirmary to have you rest" I then slowed down, Ah what a relief, I thought we were going to jail for overexerting a little girl, still I would blame Subaru for everything so no worries…

"Ohh~! Let's go!" Hinata said then she hugged me tightly, I then felt two small soft things on my back, as Airi they were a little bigger than a sixth grader, W-W-W-What do sixth graders eat nowadays? Must not tell Subaru of this experience…

On the way towards the school I could hear Hinata humming really happy and swinging her feet like in a swing, this girl is really in her own world, but as long as she is happy I'm happy, finally we arrived on the Shoe lockers, "Ahh this brings back memories~!" I then started heading towards the wood section of the building, I must remove my shoes don't want another kid kicking my precious parts

"H-Huh?" I tried to remove my shoes, keyword tried, I then remembered I laced them really tight, "Me from the past I swear I will buy a time machine and kick you!" I then started to see if I could remove my shoes with my hand but it was no use I couldn't do it, then I bended myself to try and see if I could remove them but then I felt Hinata slid from my back, in a panic I tried holding her, but… I accidentally touched… her butt…, am I beginning to be a lolicon? , note to self: Must not tell Subaru, after regaining myself I put Hinata on her original position

"Hinata, can I put you down for some minutes?"

"NO!" Hinata then "shouted" at me, whoa her voice packs a punch, why didn't she become an idol?

"Can I ask why?" I asked while sweat dropping

Then she held me tighter, "Because I have taking a liking to your back Kazuki-onii-chan" I turned my head and saw that she was nuzzling against my back, maybe I can try something else…

"Haha, then it can't be helped, what should I do now?" I then started to think of some ways to get my shoes off, come on Kazuki you have been against stronger opponents but you can't get your shoes off? How embarrassing…

"H-H-Hinata?!" A voice shouted, then me and Hinata looked towards the source of the voice and saw that kid from the other day, great just great I'm so defenseless right now, how am I supposed to defend myself?, "What are you two doing?"

"You know going on a journey to save a kingdom from an evil witch" I said really serious towards the kid, I then imagined Miho-nee with a witch hat and laughing evilly while eating some crops from a village…

"What?!"

"Oh~! Takenaka" Hinata said while being on my back, she really has no intention of leaving my back

"Hey, weren't you the one that told us that you were an outsider?" Takenaka yelled at me while pointing his finger at me, sorry kid but only one badass man with blue suit can use that pointy finger of justice, but why is he so angry?

"Calm down, a lot of stuff happened and Subaru begged me to help him!" I imagined Subaru kneeling in front of me while begging me to help him, man if only that could ever happen one day, but never in anyone's life will that ever happen he would kick me and punch me…

"You got to be kidding me, you lolicon bastard!" Takenaka said towards me, I then felt a vein pop on my head, if he wasn't a kid I would kick him in the face but no can do he is a kid, "Put Hinata down right now!"

"Sorry kid, I'm no lolicon and as you can see…" I then let Hinata's legs go, but she immediately used to hold my abdomen, "…she doesn't want to let me go"

"Don't tell me she got injured!" Takenaka said with worry in his eyes, oh… so then he is..?

"No, I haven't"

"Ah, I see" Takenaka said sighing in relied, so he really is in love with Hinata, I then smiled, maybe we can use this to create a chance on the game, "Well, whatever, even if you and that friend coach of yours coach them, we'll still win, there is only one week left until your club gets abolished, no point in struggling" He said finally leaving while laughing, I then smiled a really wide smile, let's see who is laughing at the end Takenaka

Then at that moment I realized something, "I…I probably should have asked for his help…" AHHHHHHH, how stupid am I, what should I do? "H-Hey Hinata, can I put you down at least for some moments?"

"No~!" Then she held me tighter… Ah damn…

(Small Time Skip)

Finally after some minutes I could take my shoes off, and now I'm walking towards the infirmary still with Hinata on my back, but this school is one heck of a school, the hallways look very fancy with the wooden floor, there were some crystal signs above some fancy wood doors, this school is really for rich people, "We finally arrived it was a long journey wasn't it Hinata?" I then cried anime tears, finally this situation will end

"Yeah~, but as long as I'm with Kazuki-onii-chan I don't mind if it's even longer!" Hinata said holding me tighter, I smiled, well if she is happy with that then I don't mind, then I opened the door

"Excuse me…" I said as we entered the Infirmary, then I closed the door from behind me and turned around and saw…

"Oh my, who would you be?" I saw the school nurse, she had silver-like short hair, purple eyes with glasses, currently she was wearing a white lab coat under that a white shirt and she had a black short tight skirt, if someone saw this they would instantly fall for her, but not me I don't know why but she seems like she has some issues…

"I'm Kazuki Wedner, Hasegawa Subaru's friend, he is Takamura Mihoshi's nephew the one coaching the girls' basketball team"

"Ah, yeah I heard about him but what are you doing here?" She asked with a small smile on her face, I started approach her

"I'm just helping him out, anyway she is not feeling well" I then showed her Hinata on my back, then I saw Hinata just turning to greet her

"Oh~, Touko!" Then the Nurse just chuckled a little bit, did she found my current state funny?

"It seems you are a victim of her "Innocent Charm" too"

""I-Innocent Charm"? What is that?"

Then she smiled, "The innocent, and yet diabolic charm, it's her two names" I then looked at Hinata, she looked at me and tilted her head cutely, I hardly believe that, "I like making nicknames to my students" She said while her eyes were strange, is… is she drooling?, "Airi-chan's nickname is Prismatic Bud, Maho-chan's nickname is Fireworks, Saki-chan's nickname is Ice Age, as for Tomoka-chan I haven't found a nice nickname…" She said while looking sad, okay so she puts nicknames to the girls according to their personalities I understand that but… she was about to let some drool fall from her mouth moments ago

"I-I see, then can you let Hinata a bed so she can rest?" I said towards her trying to get my best not awkward smile, she really HAS some issues

"Yes, of course, but can you please stay with her for a little while I need to get some business done!" She said while standing up, her glasses shined a little bit, then she grabbed a pair of binoculars and went out in a hurry… I really don't want to ask

Finally I went towards a bed and put down, as gently as I could Hinata, then I covered her with some sheets, "Hey, Kazuki-onii-chan" Hinata asked while lying on the bed, I then looked at her and she had this worried face

"Yeah, what is it Hinata?"

"Hina doesn't want to quit" Hinata said while looking straight into my eyes, so she is also worried like Airi yesterday, "I want to continue to participate in club activities with everyone, but Hina is really bad at basketball, I can't run especially fast and I can't throw really far" I sat on the edge of the bed, then she got up a little bit and looked at me with determination, "Please… since Hina will try her best…" Then she got a little bit red, "Please teach Hina about Basketball too!" She "shouted" at a really small voice

I smiled then started to ruffle her hair, "Hinata do you like Basketball?"

"Yes I love it!" She answered with a wide smile on her face, haha I remember when I was like this, good old days with Dad trying too hard to look cool, "Playing Basketball with everyone is fun!"

"I know how you feel you know?" I said to her, she then looked at me with a curious face, "I really love Basketball it's the only thing I can think about, on the past I used to be a little like you, I couldn't run fast, I couldn't throw that far away, no one accepted me in their team…"

"Kazuki-onii-chan…" Hinata said, I looked at her and she had sadness in her eyes

"Well that was until a really stupid kid came to me and said "Hey come on let's beat them!" and included me in his team from that moment on" I said reminiscing of the old times, man that was really long ago…

"Kazuki-onii-chan you shouldn't say bad things to someone!" Hinata said while looking a little bit angry, I just smiled and ruffled her hair

"Sorry, I won't say that anymore forgive me?"

"Yeah, of course Kazuki-onii-chan! But then the kid that invited you to play was…?"

"Subaru, he kept insisting he wanted me on his team, at first I thought he was kidding but then he handed me the ball, and we started playing!"

"Then did Kazuki-onii-chan win?"

"No we lost, a really great lose, but do you know what Subaru said to me?" Then Hinata shook her head, "He came to me and smiled, "Well it seems we couldn't beat them, let's try harder next time!" and from then on we became friends and the two of us started to train a lot harder until the day we finally won against those other kids"

"Oh~! Then Kazuki-onii-chan was already cool when he was little!" Hinata said while smiling towards me, she overestimates me… but if she keeps smiling I don't mind becoming a really good basketball player, I ruffled her hair and smiled

"Yeah, Kazuki-onii-chan is cool just in front of you Hinata" I said towards her, then she smiled a really really big smile, "so probably Subaru will put you guys a training that is a little bit harder, will you take it Hinata?"

"Yes, bring it!" Hinata said smiling, I ruffled her hair a little bit, then she started to get to the other edge of the bed, what is she doing? Did some bug get in her sheets? Then I saw her tapping the free side of the bed, "Kazuki-onii-chan should also rest!"

"W-W-Well I'm already well rested, so don't worry and just rest yourself Hinata!" I said scratching with my right hand my right cheek, then I saw Hinata, worst mistake ever

"Please…" She used the strongest weapon of a girl: Puppy eyes, damn it puppy eyes my mortal enemy, I then reluctantly lied on the bed and put the sheets over me, then I felt Hinata hugging my right arm, elementary school girls are really something…, "Hehe~ I caught Kazuki-onii-chan" and with that started my most uncomfortable time to lie on a bed…

(Time Skip)

_Keishin Elementary School, Gym_

After some time of enduring Hinata's charm, we headed towards the gym once again, there Subaru was training Airi on something…

"Okay then please again Tomoka!"

"Okay!" Then Tomoka charged at Airi with the ball on her hand, then Airi panicked and fell on her butt, so they are practicing how to guard the basket against opponents that charge at you? But because of Airi's fears it will be a little bit impossible, "Airi are you okay?" Tomoka said while giving a hand to Airi, Airi took it and she stood up

"Y-Yeah sorry Tomoka-chan" Airi said apologetically towards Tomoka, I then looked at Subaru hoping he had some way to give Airi the little bit of courage, then Subaru saw me and came towards me

"Good timing Kazuki, can you help me out? I want to demonstrate something to Airi"

"Oh? You are talking about defending the basket area?" I asked Subaru, he nodded, "Okay then let's get ready, but remember I won't go easy on you Subaru!"

"Of course wouldn't like it better!" Then both of us started to head towards our respective positions, he was going towards Tomoka and I was going towards Airi

"Yo Airi! How is it going?" I said towards Airi while raising my hand and smiling, then she looked at me and smiled

"A-A-A little better now that I see you Kazuki-san!"

"Then I'm glad, now please stand over there and watch my every move please I want to help you get better with this position!"

"O-Okay, then I will watch very closely" and with that Airi went towards where Hinata was, which was on the sidelines, then I saw Tomoka going too, and then I saw Saki and Maho going too

"What is this? Subaru and Kazuki having a face off? This will be cool!" Maho said really excited, well this isn't an official match so neither of us will go all out

"Certainly this will be interesting!" Saki said while adjusting her sport glasses, whoa we attracted a bit of a crowd

"Go! Subaru-san!" Tomoka shouted cheering Subaru on, must annoy him with this

"Go! Subaru! Go!" Maho shouted while jumping, definitely must annoy him with this

"You can do it Hasegawa-san!" Saki said in her usual cool manner, I will annoy him with this, but it hurts no one cheers me on…

"K-K-Kazuki-san do your best!" At that moment I heard Airi shout, uwaaah Airi you are a good girl

"Ohhh~! Kazuki-onii-chan do your best! Hina will cheer you on!" Then I hear Hinata shout, I turned towards them and they were smiling, I smiled at them, now that they cheered me on I definitely must not lose, I looked at Subaru and he had the same look on his eyes, so probably we are thinking the same things, let the best man win!

**[Vs. Subaru Hasegawa (Match #250)]**

"START!" Subaru shouted, and I got on my defense position, which was bending my knees a little while raising my hands, my left hand at my abdomen level while the right one raising it above my head, then Subaru charged at me while dribbling the ball

He got near the three point zone, but I got near him and began pressuring him, he then changed his position and started to bounce the ball with his right hand while giving me his left side, now what will you do?

"Hmph!" Then he smirked a little, don't tell me! Then right at that moment Subaru bounced the ball near me and grabbed it as fast as he could, then he made a complete turn avoiding me

"Damn new trick!" I then chased him as fast as I could, then I saw him jumping, "Oh no you don't!" Then as he was about to throw the ball, I jumped in front of him and raised my hand really high, but then he held the ball and just landed on the ground taking that moment he ran towards the right and shot as fast as he could, I then landed and immediately jumped towards the shoot raising my left hand as tall as I could, will I make it in time?

*THUD*

Then I felt the ball on my hand, I held it and landed finally I let a sigh of relief, "It's my win Subaru!"

**[Victory (Number 74)]**

"Damn it you stopped the ball right on time!" Subaru said while approaching me, he then raised fist, then I brofisted him again

"Yeah, but it was luck your new trick caught me off guard" I said smiling to him, then I felt someone tackle my back

"Ohh~! Kazuki-onii-chan was so cool! Hina likes cool Kazuki-onii-chan!" Hinata said while hugging me from behind, I swear this girl has taken a like to my back, I then cried anime tears, she thinks I'm cool!

"Kazuki-san that was very cool!" Airi said while smiling towards me, I then smiled at her and ruffled her hair a little bit

"I didn't look cool it was just luck you know? Anyway did you get a good idea on how to defend Airi?"

"Y-Yeah a-a little bit…"

"Don't worry even if you are scared a little bit, just give it your all Airi I believe in you!" I said while smiling towards Airi, then she smiled a little bit

"D-Do you trust me?"

I then ruffled her hair, "Of course why wouldn't I? You can do everything if you put your mind into it!"

"Hehe, I will do my best!" Airi said smiling towards me, then I felt Hinata climb off my back and she stood in front of me

"Hina will also do her best! Does Kazuki-onii-chan believe in me too?" Hinata said while looking at me with a really cute smile, damn it cute smile my mortal enemy, I then smiled and ruffled her hair

"Of course, because I know Hinata is a very great girl she can also do everything" I said towards her, she smiled towards me and began to succumb in my ruffling hair technique, I turned around and saw Subaru talking to Tomoka, Saki and Maho, see? You have people that believe in you too Subaru!

(Time Skip)

_Subaru's room_

"So…"

"What is it?"

"What am I doing here again?" I asked again to Subaru while we were watching the TV, once again Subaru asked me to go sleep in his house watching the guys' basketball team

"WE have to help the girls win okay?"

"*sigh* Did you have to emphasize on the WE?"

"Yeah, otherwise you will run away!"

"Okay I understand already, oh yeah I noticed something about that kid" I then pointed at the kid, Takenaka, "he seems to be in love with Hinata"

"Really? But what has that to do with… Oh!"

"Did you realize it? Maybe we can use it to create a chance when the girls are in a tight spot while on the game"

"Yeah that is a good idea!" Subaru said while writing the new idea on the notebook, then we resumed watching the game when…

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Subaru's cellphone rang, "Who is it? Ah! It's Tomoka" Then he answered, I tried to hear the conversation but he just kicked me in the face, he will pay one of these days!, "Hello?...Huh? Well, I haven't started it yet, I'm here with Kazuki researching the boys' basketball team's games" I was about to shout a hello, but Subaru just pushed me away, I then cried anime tears once again, how cruel! To treat his best friend like this!

"So, what's up?...Bath?!" With that one word I turned to see Subaru with a red face, don't tell me Tomoka is calling Subaru while being on the tub? "Er, no, it's about Airi right? What's wrong?" This got my attention I then perked up my ears, are they talking about Airi's fear? "This is a problem… if Airi were to become the center, I figured that our chances of winning would increase" Ahh, so it really is about that, she probably still feels down because of not being able to defend well…

"Well, since she has a complex about it, there is no helping it, When did she start worrying about it? About her believing people who were born on April are tall?" Tall people? Complex? Wait… then that's why she looked a bit shaken when I said that about the shrimps? "It almost seems like it's a phobia…" Then Subaru looked at me like analyzing something "I got it! This might work!" Then he smiled towards me, uh oh when Subaru smiles at me like that, it just means one thing… Operation: Make Kazuki do something stupid, "Well, just wait and see!" and finally with that he ended up his call

"… I gotta go!"

"Wait Kazuki!"

"Let me go!"

"I need your help on something!"

"Last time you needed my help on something I ended up resting on bed for 2 days!"

"It's about Airi!" Subaru said and I finally calmed down

"What do I need to do now?"

"Please just deceive her!" Subaru said while putting his hands together as if praying towards me

"D-Deceive her? I can't do that she will be hurt, and also why don't you deceive her?"

"It will be to motivate her, and also I'm not that close to Airi, you are the one closest to Airi so please help me Kazuki!"

"Okay… geez, I just hope she doesn't end up hating me…"

"Don't worry she and Hinata love you, pfff" Subaru said, then at the end he started laughing

"W-Why do you laugh, I'm also not the only one an elementary school student likes! How about Tomoka, Saki and Maho liking you, you damn lolicon!"

"What did you say?!"

"Ready for the damn round 2 of the day?" Then I started to fight with Subaru

(The next day)

_Keishin Elementary School, Gym_

Everyone was stretching in order to start today's training, when we arrived Hinata just launched towards me and started to hug me, then I saw Airi with her usual shy behavior, I thought how cute but instantly it died down because of what I had to do today, on the locker room Subaru just annoyed me with Airi and Hinata, then I annoyed him about Tomoka, Maho and Saki and fought once again

"You ready to do this Kazuki?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for the right moment"

"Then just do it!"

"What? Are you now advertising that shoe company?" Subaru didn't have the chance to answer because we saw that everyone finished stretching, now Operation: Deceive Airi start, I stood on my toes and approached Airi, "Oh? Airi it seems you shrunk?"

""""EHHH?"""" The girls shouted really surprised, I just hope this works and also that my toes resist a little bit…

"R-R-Really?!"

"Y-Yeah, of course…" I tried to sound as calm as possible, because Airi kept looking at me with those innocent eyes, damn now I feel really bad…

"Oh, thank goodness! To tell you the truth, someone told me to sleep in a drawer to prevent myself from growing, so he made a special bed for me! The mattress was cut so it would barely fit my height, and it's surrounded by boards and covered by a lid"

"I-I see…" Isn't that the same as a coffin? It is right?

"That's like a coffin…" Maho said then Saki just shushed her

"I'm so happy! It's already showing results! All right! I'll do my best today, too!" Airi said smiling and raising her fist into the air, yeah she is happy but when she smiles while I'm deceiving her my heart breaks…

After that Airi tried really hard on practicing the defense, she had a nice determination on her eyes, and after a while she started showing results, her defense improved I'm glad for her, and now its afternoon, Subaru was talking with Tomoka about something I betted it was something about getting married and leaving the country, while they were talking about whatever they were talking about I was lying on the floor of the gym's scenario

"*yawn* Watching those guys' games all night tires me out! Good thing tomorrow is a Holiday!" I said with my arms behind my head with my eyes closed, then I felt someone on top of me

"Ohh~! That's right Kazuki-onii-chan tomorrow is a holiday, what will you do?" I then opened my eyes and, even without seeing I know who is on top of me, saw Hinata, what surprised me is that Airi was sitting on my left side

"Well I will probably train, and probably go home at night…" I said thinking a little bit

"Ohh~! Then can Hina get Kazuki-onii-chan's number?" Hinata said then I saw her with a cellphone

"M-M-M-Me too, I would like to have Kazuki-san's number!" Airi said, I turned towards her and saw her with a cellphone, well this is nice I wanted to keep in contact with them too

"Okay then, my number is…" And with that I gave them my phone number, then also Tomoka, Saki and Maho came and I gave them my number, geez these girls…

(Time Skip)

_Kazuki's Room_

"Finally home! After 2 torture days of being with Subaru, I arrived my precious bed!" I said as I kept hugging my pillow, I looked around my room and saw what it had, it was a small room, with a small bed but one could put a small bed for two people on the side of my bed, there was a TV, some gaming consoles, a desk with a lamp on top, some books, my basketball on the corner, my closet and some DVDs with basketball games on them, oh and how could I forget the cassettes that had the matches of our last school, ahhhh memories, I then started to drift to dream land when….

*BEEP* *BEEP*

My cell rang, "Ugh… I swear if it's Subaru I will kick him tomorrow!" then I opened my cell and saw that it had 5 messages then I looked at the senders, "Airi, Hinata, Saki, Maho and Tomoka?"

Well let's check them and answer them, first Tomoka… _G-Goodnight Wedner-san I hope I'm not interrupting something important, I wanted to thank you today for helping us out and also Airi, I heard from Subaru-san that you are a really reliable person! So I hope you continue helping us Wedner-san!_

Huh… that Tomoka as formal as ever... well let's reply her, _Hey Tomoka! No need to worry I was about to sleep a little bit, but don't worry you didn't wake me up, also don't worry I will help with whatever problems you girls may have, but remember that Subaru is still there he is also very reliable so just get along with him okay? Also don't call me Wedner-san if you can please call me Kazuki-san or something like that, but that is if you really want to! Anyway goodnight Tomoka :D!_

Phew, that is one down 4 more to go, now Maho… _HEEEY! KAZUKIII IS IT REALLY YOU?! :O I hope you didn't give me a false number Kazuki, anyway you and Subaru are really amazing :D You play basketball really cool, thank you for coaching us even if it's for a little time :) I didn't know what to do, I was thinking of you groping Airin's breasts would help you stay but it didn't seem the case m(_ _)m But thankfully you and Subaru got to stay, I hope you stay with us and have fun time with us :D BYE! Goodnight!_

G-G-Grope Airi's breasts? That wouldn't be a bad idea… WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! A-Anyway to reply her… _Yo Maho! Yeah this is my real number, Kazuki Wedner's real number, geez why did you think I would give you a false number -.-'? We are not amazing we just had luck that day, but if you gives us that much credit then thank you I appreciate the compliment :), d-don't make Airi do that O/O It would feel wrong and really embarrassing for her, don't worry we will help you girls win that match the next week just keep up the good work and maybe you will be level 99 against a level 10 Takenaka :D Anyway goodnight Maho :D_

Three down 2 more to go, now Saki… _Goodnight Wedner-san, I hope I didn't interrupt something, I'm sending you this message in order to send you my thanks and my appreciation, Thank you so much for staying with us and helping us Wedner-san I didn't know what we would do without Hasegawa-san and your help, and if you would like please come to the restaurant my Dad owns, we would give you an excellent discount! I hope you take care of us from now on Wedner-san, goodnight rest well!_

Haha Saki straight to the point right? To reply!... _Goodnight Saki, don't worry I was just ready to sleep moments ago, you don't have to thank me Saki we really aren't doing anything it's your efforts that are doing something! :D Oh? Your Dad owns a restaurant? I want to go please do send me the directions maybe I will call Subaru and ask him if he wants to go next week, don't worry I will help you, I hope we get along Saki :), oh and also if you would like please call me Kazuki-san, anyway Goodnight Saki, I hope you rest well and have a nice holiday! :D_

Ahh two more, now Airi… _I-I-Is this getting to you Kazuki-san? If so then I am happy, I want you to know that I'm really reeeeally thankful for everything you done to help me Kazuki-san, I hope one day we can go watch fishes again at the aquarium I really liked when we went last time :D A-A-Anyway about that bed I told you today, I got it improved a little so maybe I could shrink again hehehe, I hope you keep taking care of me Kazuki-san, please rest and have a good night and can I also keep messaging you like this?_

Airi's shy message, haaah how cute, now to reply… _Hello Airi, yeah this is getting to me, Kazuki Wedner, you don't have to thank me I helped a person in need, and if you asked help to me once again I would gladly help you once again! Yeah, one day we'll go watch fishes again! It's a date! You don't have to worry too much about your size, you are good the way you are! Don't worry if you have any problem please do tell me and also Subaru, we would like to help you :) , have a good night and please rest Airi, and yeah I'm really happy when someone messages me like this :D! So please keep messaging me!_

Now onto the last one, Hinata… _Ohhh~! Kazuki-onii-chan! How are you? Hina is okay :D I'm happy I now can message you like this Kazuki-onii-chan! :) I just had dinner with Kage! Did Kazuki-onii-chan already ate? :O I hope one day you come and play with Hina Kazuki-onii-chan, I will be very happy if you come, I really want to thank Kazuki-onii-chan, you helped me become better at Basketball, you also understood me and stayed by my side Kazuki-onii-chan, I would also like to her about Kazuki-onii-chan's stories when he was little, maybe Hina will go to Kazuki-onii-chan's home :3 I hope you have a good dream Kazuki-onii-chan Hina will think of you when she sleeps, please rest Kazuki-onii-chan, _then the message ended with a photo that Hinata sended me, in the photo she had her pink pajamas and some kind of pink hat, she really loves pink, and also on her side she had plushies, so she is ready to sleep better reply her quickly

Onto the reply!... _Hey Hinata! :D I'm fine thank you, and now I'm even better knowing you are okay! Yeah, I'm also happy that I can message Hinata like this :D Kage? Is she your sister? Yeah, I already ate with my mom, Of course I will go and play with you Hinata, just tell me the directions and I will go any day :) , of course Hinata but it wasn't me it was your efforts and of course I would stay by your side, I mean why wouldn't I? I can't leave Hinata alone! Well if you want to come, then please tell me I will send you the directions and you can come and listen to my stories when I was a kid, and maybe we could play, I hope you have a good dream too Hinata, yeah also Kazuki-onii-chan will think of you when he goes to sleep, please get some rest Hinata :D, and that photo you sent me, you looked really cute, and those plushies are cute too_!

Phew that is everyone, now onto to rest….

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Then I looked at my phone and I already had 5 replies, whoa this girls are really fast to type, oh well let's go in order… _T-Then I apologize for the inconvenience Kazuki-san, and I want to thank you for being there for us, yeah Subaru-san is really reliable and he is also kind and cool, well if I can then I want to call you Kazuki-san and also goodnight have a nice dream :)_

Now, Maho… _KAZUKI! Well I just thought you gave us a false number so that we could go and search for you in a faraway country D: and no you WERE amazing and cool I really want to see you and Subaru play again, eh? :o but I thought that Airin would like that and that you would like that D: it seems I was wrong, then if I become level 99 and Takenaka stays level 10 we can definitely win I want to see him losing nyahaha, goodnight Kazuki sleep well_

Saki… _If you were ready to go to sleep then I want to apologize for the inconvenience, and thank you Kazuki-san for the nice words, it's like Hasegawa-san said you really like to be humble, and yeah my Dad owns his own restaurant here are the directions… and yes please do come by anytime you want to eat, I hope you rest well too Kazuki-san and nice holiday_

Airi… _O-Oh! So it really is you Kazuki-san, then you would help me anytime :)? I-I-I hope you come cheer me on the match, D-D-D-D-D-Date?! W-W-Well, I-I-I would be very happy to go with you, thank you for saying that but I get really shaken when someone mentions my size so I'm sorry it's going to take a while so it can go away, I'm happy that I can continue messaging like this Kazuki-san sleep well and have a good night! :D_

And finally Hinata… _Ohh~! It really is Kazuki-onii-chan, then now Hina is now even better knowing Kazuki-onii-chan is better, Hina is also happy that she can message you like this please message me every day if not Hina will be sad :c , Yeah~! Kage is my little sister I really like her! :D I want to meet Kazuki-onii-chan's Mom, then here are the directions….. Please come any day Kazuki-onii-chan I want to see you~! :) No~! It was definitely Kazuki-onii-chan's help I got better and yes please do not leave Hina's side, Hina really want to go to your house Kazuki-onii-chan~! I now will have a good dream because Kazuki-onii-chan will think of me when he sleeps hehe~! Yeah they are really cute when you come one day, I will present you to the plushies Kazuki-onii-chan, now bye-bye have a nice dream Kazuki-onii-chan_

And with that ended my message session with the 5 girls, I swear that these girls like to message around… I then ended my night sending Hinata the directions of my house and telling her not to come tomorrow since I'm going out to train

(The next day)

_Shopping District_

After the whole day of running, it happened the unthinkable… I got hungry again, and now I'm wandering around the Shopping District in order to find a good place to eat, then I saw a sign

""Sushi Fuji"? Oh, well I hope it's really cheap!" I said then I slid the door open and saw that it was almost empty, the place had like 4 customers, so probably it's not that popular but oh well I will eat here

I then went to sit down on a table, "WELCOME! Come on Masami go attend the good kid!"

"Y-Yes Dad!" I heard two voices one from a man and another one from a girl, don't tell me…, "Welcome to Sushi Fuji, what would you like today?" Then I saw the girl, she was small she had purple hair with a long ponytail on her left, she had purple eyes, and currently she was wearing a blue shirt above that a white apron and some kind of towel above her head, as usual from people that work at this restaurant but why does she work here?

"W-Well I would like to order something that the chef recommends and that is cheap please!"

"Okay, Dad! Please prepare the special of today! Please wait for a while, your order will be in some time!" She then bowed to me and started to go…

"I can't believe this! Every time since I followed Subaru to the Keishin Elementary School, I have encountered little girls everywhere, just what are you telling me god!"

"What seems the matter?" Then I heard a voice said, I turned to my left and saw the same girl from earlier, then she sat down in front of me

"N-Nothing just being myself" I then whistled awkwardly, yeah must not tell her this "Anyway why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping the chef?"

"Yeah, I know but he told me to come talk to you, and since we don't get many customers he would like to get to know what someone may like!"

"Well, I just like about everything so that would be a problem, but don't worry if the food is really delicious then I will come here every day!"

"Heh

~, so you like anything? Then you will definitely come here every day my Dad makes the best sushi!"

"Okay then I will try and come here every day, anyway my name is Kazuki Wedner, nice to meet you!" I then smiled at her and got my hand in front to receive a handshake

"My name is Masami Fuji, nice to meet you Wedner-san!" Manami said as she took my hand and shook it

"Nice to meet you Masami, by the way how old are you?"

"Hm? I'm eleven right now, why do you ask?" Eleven…. Eleven… I then looked at the sky and cried anime tears

"No nothing I just thought you looked very mature for your age!" Do you hate me god? Tell me do you hate me?

"W-W-What? Really? T-T-Thank you very much!" I then looked at her and she had a really big smile on her face, what is it? Is she often called immature? "and you Wedner-san? How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen, why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing you seem mature too!" Masami said while smiling, oh damn I must not tell her I'm really childish

"So you are the daughter of the chef?" I said taking a sip of one of the drinks Masami just brought

"Yes I am! I really like this restaurant!" She said looking around and smiling, heh~ so she likes to cook?

"That is good!" Then the chef came and put a dish on the table, it looked like fried shrimps with rice and some kind of spices? "Thank you Mr. Chef!"

"Don't worry kid, are you having fun talking to Masami?"

"Of course, I have to say your daughter is really mature and cute!" I said smiling towards the Chef, then he smiled and ruffled Masami's hair

"Isn't that good Masami?"

"Y-Yeah I-I guess…" Masami said looking a little bit red, I smiled and then took a spoon and started eating the food, this… this is…

"DELICIOUS!" I then started to eat, no, to chow down all in my plate, this is way too good!

"Haha Thanks kid, I'm really proud of that piece of art!" The chef said while rubbing the back of his head

"Then that means, that Wedner-san…!" Masami said with a smile and looking at me, I just finished my food and smiled towards her…

"Of course I will come back anytime I can!" Next holiday I'll go to Saki's restaurant then on the next week I'll come back! Then I saw Masami smile, then she noticed something and grabbed a napkin

"H-Here W-Wedner-san a-a napkin!" Masami said while resisting the urge to laugh out loud, oh no don't tell me, I then grabbed the napkin Masami gave me and started to wipe my face, I then unfolded the napkin and saw some rice pieces there

"O-Oh! H-How did that got here? Haha..ha" I then laughed awkwardly, note to self: remember to be careful when eating

(The Day Before the Match)

_Hasegawa's residence_

After Several days it happened the same as usual, me and Subaru going to school, sleeping on the desk, trying to pay attention to Math, training the girls, Hinata hugging me, Airi being shy towards me, visiting Sushi Fuji once in a while, and training for the future, and now I'm in a really hard situation…

"Nyahaha, So Kazu-chin you became Subaru's lackey?"

"No, I'm just helping him every once in a while"

"Don't lie, you definitely owe Subaru something is it because of that Math exam you had a perfect score?"

"N-No y-you are mistaken, I got that grade clean and perfect"

"Oh if it's not that, then what is it? If you don't tell me you will give me all your donuts"

"I don't even have donuts…"

"Then go buy them please your favorite uncle Mihoshi asks you to do that!" Then I turned around and saw her, a woman who had purple-ish hair, she was small way too small, she was smiling a mischievous smile, and I swear she has some cat ears and some cat tail… she is none other than my worst nightmare, Miho-nee

"You are not even my uncle Miho-nee"

"WHAT? I'm very sad Kazu-chin I can't believe you of all people would say that!" Then she got a tissue out of nowhere and started to rub her eyes with it, this woman is the most melodramatic woman in the world!

"…"

"N-Not even a response?"

"No!"

"Uuuh"

"Miho-chan can you please tell the girls dinner is ready?" Subaru's mom shouted from the kitchen, I thank you Subaru's mother you saved my life from the usual Miho-nee, then Miho-nee stood up and went to the backyard where Subaru and the girls were training

"Hey everyone dinner is ready!" Miho-nee said then I went to the kitchen to help Subaru's mom, after a while we prepared the table and everyone sat down and started eating, wait why is Miho-nee eating? Didn't she already had dinner?

"So Mr. Coach how are they? Do you think they can kick those guys' asses tomorrow?" I asked sitting on the floor near the two chairs that currently Subaru and his mom were sitting

"Yeah probably, no scratch that, they'll definitely win!" Subaru said with determination, I just smiled, Mwhahaha Takenaka prepare yourself tomorrow will be a sandstorm for you

(Small Time Skip)

After dinner Subaru went to talk with Saki, I would say about their love life, but he just told me he was going to confirm the thing Takenaka had with Hinata, I just lied on the sofa, then Miho-nee kicked me out of the way saying that, that was her turf, I then lied on the floor, Hinata came and got on top of me, Airi talked to me for a long time, and finally I'm on Subaru's room…

"You know…"

"Don't say anything!"

"They are taking a bath, in YOUR bath!"

"Shut up Kazuki I don't want to hear you today!"

"Haha, but really we should make a movie!"

"A movie?"

"Yeah, we could name it "How to Train your Loli!""

"I'm sorry I thought you were going to say something more intelligent…"

"Wha-? That is a good name!"

"Yeah, I know, but remember that tomorrow is probably the last time we'll see them…" Subaru said with a serious face, oh yeah that's right Subaru just agreed to coach them until today

"Can't you at least consider coaching them for real?"

"I…I don't know if I can…"

"Don't say that you bastard! You won't know until you try right?"

"… I know… but…"

"Look probably you are still down because of what happened but didn't you see your face when we played against each other the other day? You were smirking and don't tell me you didn't enjoy tricking me and also you really look like you are enjoying coaching them, so come on help them accomplish their dreams, you can do it partner!"

"Thanks Kazuki I appreciate that, but still let me think about it… oh! That reminds me..." Then he looked at me, oh no Operation: Make Kazuki do something stupid part 2

"…what is it now?"

"Can you please deceive Airi once again tomorrow?"

"If it's for the sake of them winning then I will do it, I will apologize to Airi sometime on!"

"Thanks Kazuki!"

"No worries partner, now…" Then I got two cans of some orange juice, then I launched him one, "Here, let's drink and have a toast, for the victory of the team!"

"Yeah!" Then we both opened the can and bumped it with each other, it would be cooler if we had sunglasses on while there was an explosion behind us

(Time Skip)

After the girls took the bath, we were outside finally ready to leave, "Please take care girls and have a good match tomorrow" Subaru's mom said towards the girls

"Yes!" They all answered with a smile, then Subaru's mom looked at me

"Please take care on your way home Kazuki-kun and tell Chie-chan I said hi!"

"Of course Ms. Hasegawa! Now I'll see you later Subaru, bye girls I'll see you later!" I then turned to the left side of the road, I said goodbye to the girls because they are going on the opposite of my direction, but I didn't take one step because someone took my hand, I turned around and saw… "Hinata?"

"Kazuki-onii-chan…" Hinata said then she looked a little bit red, "will you come cheer Hina on?" She asked me looking straight into my eyes, I just smiled, let go of her hand then I grabbed it with my other hand, then with my free hand I ruffled her hair while bending to get at the same height as her

"Of course, I want to see a very cool Hinata!"

"Ohhh~! Then Hina will do her very best tomorrow!"

"Haha, I can't wait to see that!" Then I stood up, "And don't worry Airi I still remember that promise I made you!"

"Y-Y-Yes I will be very happy to see you cheer me on!"

"Of course I want to see the cool Airi, and you girls you better not give up at least one second okay?"

"Yes of course!" They said then they smiled to me, I smiled towards them

"Now prepare because tomorrow you are protecting your Basketball!" I said then I started to head once again towards my home, I then smiled a wide smile, I can't wait to see their true potential!

**[A/N] **

**Well that was it for chapter 1, for the few that read it, did you enjoy it? Or did you feel awkward while reading it? I just hope that some of you will like this… if not then I am sorry I didn't make a story of your liking**

**Please do leave some reviews and if you want please leave a follow (which I hardly think it will happen considering the series) and if you really really want to leave a favorite**

**MrAlan OUT!**


	3. Cute is Justice

**[A/N]**

**Whoa now I have 4 followers, that is completely awesome! Thank you and thank you all the readers of this fic I just hope you all like the story, I want to apologize for those that have waited for this fic to be updated as I said in my The Gamer Familiar of Zero I was on my last weeks of high school so I was focusing on projects and the like, and I was on a hiatus of 4 or 5 weeks I want to apologize for that so I'm sorry, anyway please *bows 90 degrees* ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ro-Kyu-Bu! I just own my OC**

**Shooting Towards Love**

**Chapter 2: Cute is Justice**

_Outside Keishin Elementary School_

Well today seems like a good day, the sun is out, the birds are chirping, the only difference is that we are going to watch the girls kick the boys' basketball team asses, currently me and Subaru are walking towards the gym.

"Are you nervous Subaru?"

"A-A little bit…"

"Hey come on we trained those girls together so have more faith!"

"WE? Don't you mean ME? I mean you were either sleeping or shooting by yourself!"

"Oh! It seems we arrived!"

"Don't ignore me Kazuki… agh whatever! Let's just get this over with!" Subaru said then he sled the door open and we were surprised to see…

"W-Whoa this is a big crowd!" We saw the usual preparations for an official basketball match: the score board, the table with 4 judges, the referee and the benches for the teams along with sports drinks, but also we saw that on the upper part of the gym where the gallery area for the spectators to watch was nearly full.

"I-I thought this was going to be something small, not this big!"

"Maybe it was that Takenaka kid, or it was…"

"Yeah, it was probably…" Subaru sighed as he rubbed his forehead, I then sighed too, we know of one person that could do this and that is…

"Oh? You two arrived a little bit earlier" Said a voice me and Subaru know too well, "Nyahaha Well you two are basketball freaks so I expected you not to miss this!"

"…"

"…"

"W-What is with the silence?"

"Miho-nee…" Subaru started, I was about to start too but Miho-nee doesn't deserve all this harsh punishment.

"W-What is it Subaru?"

"Why is there tons of people in here?! I thought this was supposed to be a small conflict?"

"What? But I wanted the school to see how the girls' basketball team wins against that team!" Miho-nee shouted, I wanted that too but this is between them…

"…"

"…"

"Where are the girls Miho-nee?" I asked breaking the silence, this silence is uncomfortable, but damn watching this crowd makes me nervous once again… I want to play basketball!

"Oh? The girls? They are in the storage room, they just finished changing if you want to discuss some plays with them then do it fast we are starting in some minutes!" Miho-nee said while crossing her arms, then she started to leave, "Well then I'm going to go get some towels for the girls, be nice see ya~!"

And with that Miho-nee left, I just smiled, same as ever Miho-nee, even though she acts like she doesn't care about anything she cares for everyone and treats them nicely, "Well you heard the cat lady, Subaru Let's go!" I said going towards the gym storage room.

"Yeah, we can't waste any second here!" Subaru said then I heard him getting closer and he caught up with me, "Let's go for a win Kazuki!"

"Of course!" I said towards Subaru smiling, then I sled open the door of the gym storage room, and what welcomed us there was, "Hey there girls! Nice day to defeat some guys' basketball team is it not?" I asked smiling towards the girls, they were wearing their usual gym uniform but now they had numbers on them.

"Oh? Kazuki! Subaru!" Maho said then she came towards us with a big smile, number 5 nice!

"Kazuki-san, Hasegawa-san we thought you would arrive later…" Saki said while coming towards us smiling, number 6.

"Subaru-san, Kazuki-san good morning!" Tomoka said while coming towards us also smiling, figures she is number 4, number 4 is the leader or captain however one wants to say it.

"Ah! K-Kazuki-san you really came! Also Hasegawa-san I'm glad I-I thought you would abandon us…" Airi said smiling and also coming towards us, number 7 My number when I was on Elementary school too, is it a coincidence?

"Oh~! Kazuki-onii-chan and Onii-chan came!" Hinata said while coming towards us while smiling and also with her cute little steps, number 8? Another of my numbers… this is just a coincidence right?

"Oh! Everyone has nice numbers on them!" I said while smiling, this is a really nice team I hope I see them play really good!

"Yeah, they are cool! Look Kazuki! Mokkan is number 4!" Maho said while putting her hands over Tomoka's shoulders, she looks like a mother bragging about their daughter.

"Yeah, I know! That number is also Subaru's from back in elementary school!" I said smiling, then I saw Tomoka going red and from the corner of my eyes I saw Subaru getting also a bit red, fufufu you two are destined to be together!

"Ah! Then Mokkan and Subaru are destined to be together!" Maho said, this girl is reading my mind, I just raised my hand to receive a high five.

"Of course, they are destined to be together forever and ever!" I said smiling, and in my imagination I had a little sparkle coming out of my eye, then I received Maho's high five, this is the start of a really nice friendship.

"Then what number were you Kazuki?" Maho asked me, I then gulped and on the corner of my eyes I saw Hinata and Airi looking at me expectantly, can I evade the question? Yeah, I—

"Kazuki's number was usually 7 or 8" Subaru answered, I then turned around to glare at him, I swear this guy will get a kick in the face.

"7 or 8? Why two numbers?" Saki asked, I then sighed and admitted defeat.

"Because I usually am in two different positions or usually someone from our team would be sick and I would be called to replace him… it was quite a drag, but it was fun!" I said dropping my shoulders, I still remember me relaxing in my house then the coach calling me to substitute some guy who was sick, it was a pain at first but then I got the hang of the situation, my usual number was 7 though…

"That means that Kazuki is destined to be together with Airin and Hina! Kazuki you lucky guy!" Maho said smiling really wide, I smiled too and nodded then I saw Hinata and Airi looking really happy, come on it's just… oh! now I feel what Subaru just experienced… this is a bit embarrassing…

"W-Well… Subaru! Tell everyone their positions if you please!" I said scratching my right cheek, then I saw Subaru going on front and laughing a little bit, if this guy wasn't my best friend I would punch him in the face right about now, then I saw the girls all lining up, I then stood beside Subaru with my hands on my pockets.

"It's finally time!" Subaru said going all serious mode, I haven't seen this side of him for a long time, now this makes me want to play basketball even more, "You guys have given it your all, if we play like we've practiced, we can surely win against the boys' basketball team."

"That's right, but that doesn't necessarily mean you can at least slack off a moment, you need to give it your all until the end of the match, don't give up believe in yourself, I'm sure you can win!" I said with a smile on my face, they then nodded, now it's the time to see these girls on action!

"I will now announce the positions!" Subaru said while getting the "winning notebook" on his hand, "Hakamada Hinata, point guard!" Hinata then nodded, I smiled to her and gave her a thumbs up, I worry about her stamina I just hope she can endure it for a bit longer, "Nagatsuka Saki, shooting guard!" Saki then nodded, "Misawa Maho, power forward!" Maho then nodded, oh no here comes the moment I have definitely not been waiting for, "Tomoka Minato, center!" Tomoka then nodded and Subaru lightly hit me with his elbow, oh no…

"And finally Kashii Airi… small forward!" I said while getting closer to Airi, just follow the plan you can apologize later Kazuki!

"I am small?"

"Yeah, the smallest on this team, but this position is really important, so I'm sorry Airi but if you don't do your best, Subaru will probably shift you with Tomoka who is the center"

"S-Shifting the small forward…"

"Yeah, so please be prepared because center also means "big man""

"E-E-E-EH?! B-B-Big man?" Then I saw Airi getting a little bit shaken, must… not… tell… the truth! "If I fail… Big Man…" Resist Kazuki! I can't let myself be shaken by her, I feel sorry for her but I can't tell her the truth not yet! "I will do my best! So please tell me the job of a small forward!" Airi said with determination, I just smiled and nodded to her.

Okay so for my explanation I have to tell her the job of the center making her believe it's the job of the small forward, "Okay, the job of a small forward is to defend the basket zone if someone were to get close, but also you can score on the other's team basket, to summarize your job is to defend and to attack when a situation arises, is that clear Airi?" I said while looking seriously to Airi.

"Yes, I will do my best Kazuki-san!" Airi said with determination, I just smiled and nodded to her, I was about to go again besides Subaru but he had this face telling me "you are not done yet", what is left? I mean I just deceived Airi, don't tell me he wants me to deceive someone else? … Wait! He means-!

"Okay! Everyone it's almost time for the match to start so let's go!" Subaru said while sliding the gym storage's door then everyone was about to leave… damn you for pressuring me Subaru!

"W-Wait! Hinata can I talk to you for a second?" I said while rubbing the back of my head, then everyone stopped to look at me, except for Subaru because he knew what I was going to talk about with Hinata.

"OH! Kazuki is going to confess to Hina!" Maho said with her usual cheerfulness, I just got red, and then I saw everyone getting a bit surprised but Airi was the most surprised.

"N-N-No! I-I just want to tell her something now please go!" I said while trying to calm myself down, c-c-c-confess? She is still in elementary school!

"Ahh, I wanted to see well then don't make us wait, Kazuki, Hinata!" Maho said then everyone finally got out of the room leaving me with Hinata, I looked at her and she had her usual smile.

"What does Kazuki-onii-chan want to talk about with Hina?"

"Well, me and Subaru had a nice idea for you to do, can you do it?"

"Yes, if it's for Kazuki-onii-chan!" Hinata said with a wide smile and also raising her hand, I wonder what she means with that?

"Well, when Takenaka gets close, can you draw him as close as possible and fall backwards? Subaru will give you the signal of when to use it!"

"Okay! Hina will do it!"

"That is good now please go out and win, but please don't overexert yourself Hinata I am worried about you" I said smiling while ruffling her hair, she just smiled to me.

"Of course, so Kazuki-onii-chan will cheer Hina?"

"Do you even have to ask? Of course I will, I mean I want to see Hinata in her very best!" I said smiling towards Hinata this caused to get her smile even bigger, "Now come on! We need to go where everyone is!"

"Oh~~! Let's go!"

(Small Time Skip)

"What an unbelievable thirst for blood…"

"Well it is to be expected I mean the fate of two clubs is on the line! Remember when we had that semifinal match on Elementary school? This is exactly the same!" I said with my arms behind my head, right now we are in the sidelines, in our respective side, and the girls were on front glaring at the boys in front of them, they won't lose!

"OH! Good Morning, Takamura-sensei!" Then out of nowhere a man with glasses, greenish hair, green shirt and black pants came to us, "Your futile struggling will end now, we will be the ones to claim victory!"

"The smaller the dog, the louder it barks!" Miho-nee then started to glare at the guy, is it just me or am I seeing some kind of lighting?

"Ugh… My eyes!" I said while covering my eyes, this is definitely the legendary cat vs dog match.

"A-Ahhh!" I then heard Subaru, and I opened my eyes, just to see that they were still fighting and that Subaru was covering his eyes just like me, note to self: get sunglasses!

After the stupid fight, the man finally went towards his team's bench and sat down with a cocky smile, heh don't get cocky it's going to get rocky! Both teams were prepared and the referee was in the center with the ball ready to launch it, I felt the pressure even from here! Then the sound of the referee's whistle sounded all around the gym signaling the start of the match.

**[Girls' Basketball Team vs Boys' Basketball Team]**

The referee just launched the ball upwards and both Tomoka and Takenaka jumped in order to get the ball first, the one that got the ball first was…

"Maho!" Tomoka shouted while passing the ball to Maho, then Maho catched the ball, and she passed it back to Tomoka, then Tomoka passed the ball to Airi and Airi catched it, this is looking good! And finally Airi launched the ball, scoring the first point of the match.

"Yes! They did it!" I said while pumping my fist, "Good Airi! Keep it up!" I shouted towards Airi, she then turned towards me and nodded while smiling.

"Amazing!"

"That was just Beginner's luck!" The other teacher said, then I saw Takenaka dribbling the ball towards the girls' basket, then a kid from his team got closer, he was about to pass the ball to him but Tomoka got the ball and passed it to Airi, and once again Airi shot and scored once again.

"Two in a row!"

"That's it, nice pace!" Subaru shouted towards the girls, "Now we can show them that they can't get stop us one-on-one, if we control the upper area with Airi, we can make as many passes to her as we want!"

"Yeah, but remember that sooner or later they will start marking Airi…" I said watching the match again, must… resist… urge… to play basketball!

"Well remember we have a plan for that!"

"But wait how did Airi become this-?"

"Well let's ask Kazuki!"

"You were the one that planned this!" I shouted towards Subaru, "*sigh* Oh well, I'm sorry Miho-nee but we are deceiving Airi…" Then I told Miho-nee the story, and Subaru didn't respond like "WE? Wasn't it YOU?" he kept silent so that means he accepts the guilt a little bit.

"So you two told her she's the small forward but actually she is the center?" Miho-nee asked us, we both nodded.

"Yeah, I am sorry Miho-nee, you too Kazuki" Subaru said while looking a bit apologetic.

"Hey, don't look a bit down we did this so they can protect their basketball and that is exactly what will happen won't it partner?" I said while raising my fist towards Subaru.

"Of course!" Then he fist bumped me, we both smiled to each other, we definitely have a bit of differences between each other but we both are best friends!

"Then Airi isn't really proactive…" Miho-nee said, then me and Subaru both looked at her.

"I'm sorry Miho-nee, but we can't be fussing over small details this time around" Subaru said, he is right, right now we need to focus on getting the girls to win.

"Don't worry, I understand! You both are doing a great job!" Miho-nee said smiling towards us, I just smiled a little bit then I focused once again to the game, this time Takenaka was dribbling the ball while another of his teammate was near him, and just like last time Tomoka charged at him, but Takenaka passed the ball to his teammate, Maho went to mark the guy but the guy shot and scored the first score for the guys' team, and with that the ball fell and Maho went to pick the ball up then she passed it to Tomoka and like last time Tomoka passed the ball to Airi, and Airi shot and scored another for the girls' team, at this pace we can do it!

"Time-out!" Shouted the teacher from the other team, I just smiled a little bit, right onto our trap now to lead them right and sink them! The referee just whistled his whistle and everyone went to their respective benches, the girls came to us and I handed everyone their towels.

"All right, everyone did their best, all that's left is to do the tactics we practiced!" Subaru said towards the girls, they nodded and then rested a little bit.

"So now they will start marking Airi won't they?"

"Oh, you think so too? It seems we really think alike Kazuki, now time to make them go crazy!" Subaru said, then we both looked at the boys' basketball team, "If that is the case we got them!"

"Of course, do you doubt our abilities combined?"

"Haha, I haven't heard that phrase for a long while!" Then the whistle sounded again and both teams resumed the match, now the ball was in Tomoka's hands she was dribbling towards the Boys' basket, she passed it to Airi and Airi received it but she was blocked by two guys, this made her back away, damn it no! The referee whistled and told Airi what she did.

"Don't back away Airi, don't give up now!" I shouted towards her, she just looked at me and nodded, I just hope this doesn't continue…

After a while, Tomoka had the ball and was about to pass it to Airi, but she was blocked off by two guys, "Heh, now that we blocked Kashii, you can't do anything right Minato?" Tomoka then looked to her right and passed the ball, the one receiving the pass was… "Maho!" Tomoka shouted and Maho caught the ball and shot, scoring the team another set of points, it seems Subaru's training paid off and as on cue…

"Mark Misao! Don't go easy on that shooter!" The teacher shouted, then one guy went to mark Maho, but he doesn't know…

"Saki!" Tomoka shouted, then she passed the ball towards Saki, and like Maho she shot and scored for the team.

"Improving your abilities in shooting and passing this much in such a short time…" Subaru suddenly said, I looked at him curiously and he was smiling, "Elementary kids are amazing!"

"W-Wait! Subaru what the heck are you saying and in such a damn big place with people! I knew it you are a lolicon! Police!" I fake shouted, Subaru just punched my arm, "Ow sorry I was just kidding, but still you are completely right, Elementary kids are the greatest!" Then the clock hit the 0 marking the end of the first half, the girls came towards us and once again I handed them their towels.

"Is everyone okay?" Subaru asked activating his coach mode, I looked at the girls and they were all trying to catch their breath, poor them…

"I'm fine" Maho said, she looks a little bit better than the other girls, seems her energy is really unmeasurable!

"That's right!" Saki said while standing up straight, yeah I can see how she saved her energy she was the one making few movements but at the same time it was really important movements.

"Yeah~!" Hinata said while raising her bottle of water, I just went to her and ruffled her hair a bit.

"Don't overexert yourself okay?" I said smiling towards Hinata, she just smiled to me and nodded, then I saw Airi and also I went to ruffle her hair, "You played really good Airi, I can't take my eyes off you now! So come on!" I said towards her smiling, then she smiled really wide to me.

"J-Just one half left" Airi said and I nodded to her, then I went beside Subaru.

"We just go like this for the second half, right? If we do that we can win?" Maho asked, Subaru was about to answer her but unfortanely the whistle sounded again marking the start of the second half, the girls just gave me their towels and went once again to the basketball court.

But everything changed, after some moments the boys' basketball team made a complete turnaround, they started to step up in their game making the girls confused, and finally…

"Tied?" Maho said while trying to catch up with her breath, so now they are using the advantage of them being boys so they get a little bit rougher with the girls… but-!

"Now is the time for you to make a road to victory… Ace!" I whispered while looking at Tomoka, how will you make the team win?

"Time out!" Subaru shouted, then the referee whistled once again that whistle of his and the girls came towards us, okay we need to create an opening so that Tomoka can start her magic, I once again handed the girls some towels for them to wipe their sweat, "Tomoka it's time for phase two, increase the frequency of your passes and buy a little more time, 30 seconds I don't mind if you hog the ball."

"I understand!"

"Airi you don't have to attack, but now I want you to protect the goal, I'll leave the rebounds to you!"

"G-Got it!"

"Maho and Saki, when you have the chance pass the ball to Tomoka!"

""Okay!""

"Ohh~! Onii-chan what about Hina?"

"When the time comes I will let you know exactly what Kazuki told you, please keep your ears open!"

"I understand"

Subaru then clapped signaling the end of his plans to the girls, "Okay then everyone, let's go!" They all nodded, I love their resolve, but now this makes me want to play basketball once again!

The game resumed once again and the girls started to pass the ball to each other, but the other team stole the ball and started scoring, Airi is still scared about defending the basket zone… if just I could help her…, this situation continued until…

"REBOUND!" shouted the teacher, I then began getting the pressure like I was playing, then I saw Airi jumping and grabbing the ball, this is the chance we have been waiting for!

"All right, that was a nice rebound!" Subaru said while pumping his fist.

"There is three minutes left, they can do it!" Miho-nee shouted.

"Go for broke everyone!" I shouted towards the girls, now it's time for the ACE, I then saw Subaru signaling Tomoka to start, then Tomoka started going full speed ahead, she evaded Takenaka and his teammate's mark and went towards the basket and scored for the team, after that three guys marked Tomoka mistaking she would pass, but she shot from the three point area.

After a while Tomoka was about to steal the ball from some guy, "Hey! Pass it over here! I'm going to attack!" Takenaka shouted towards the guy while raising his hand to receive the ball, I just smiled, time for the secret plan!

"Hinata-chan! Mark Takenaka!" Subaru shouted, then Hinata nodded and went towards Takenaka and she began to mark him, Takenaka stopped and began to wonder what to do, you are trapped Takenaka, welcome to the "Innocent Charm"!

"What are you doing?! Hurry up and score!" Shouted the teacher towards Takenaka, he then snapped out of his trance then began to run towards the basket but…

"H-Hey!"

"Charging! Blue team, number 4!" The referee said because when Takenaka was about to run, Hinata fell to the ground, but obviously this was fake.

"Hey, they didn't bump into each other right?" Miho-nee asked us, then Subaru began to laugh awkwardly and I put my hands behind my head.

"Well, we used Hinata-chan's "Innocent Charm""

"In other words you two took advantage of Takenaka's love for Hinata and made him foul" Miho-nee said while crossing her arms, man now that I think about it…

"It was cunning wasn't it?" I asked sweat dropping, then I saw Subaru nod while looking a bit like me… we must not use this plan again… then I focused once again to the match, and I saw that Takenaka was smacking his cheeks, "Heh~ So he really is an ace"

"Yeah, he is without a doubt a genuine ace! He won't falter from this plans easily!" Subaru answered, well of course an Ace is the one who opens the path to victory for the team!

Then it started the fight of the Aces, Tomoka and Takenaka began to fight one and another passing back and forth, shooting without hesitation, and finally at the end the score is 32-31 in favor of the boys' team, come on Tomoka…

In the final seconds of the match, Tomoka had the ball but was marked by three people, Maho and Saki were exhausted, Hinata was also exhausted and Airi was being marked by the other two guys, "It's our victory Minato!" Takenaka said, then on the corner of my eyes I saw Maho running towards the basket zone, Tomoka then jumped and shot from the middle of the court, we all stared at the ball thinking that it would go in, but it didn't go in… it fell directly into Maho's hands, "Leave it to me Mokkan!" Maho said then she jumped and shot… time felt like it was slowing down… just a bit more… and…

*BEEEEEEEP*

It was the end of the match, the girls they… "We did it! We won!" They all shouted then they went towards Tomoka and began hugging her, I just breathed finally normally, that was breathtaking I swear that I was about to faint, the boys' basketball team just went away without saying a word… I know how that feels but… right now you don't need those super days of training!

**[VICTORY]**

"Good job, and thank you Subaru!" Miho-nee said smiling towards Subaru, I smiled and began to look at the sky, I want to play basket, but we have a celebration later on, then tomorrow we have school… maybe on the afternoon.

"I haven't done anything, it was also all thanks to Kazuki!" Subaru said, then I looked at him and he was smiling to me, I just smiled to him and smacked his back.

"Hah! As if! We didn't do anything at all, we just showed them the way, they did everything all by themselves!" I said smiling while looking at the girls who are still hugging each other, such a nice sight! Now I just hope Subaru starts coaching them at least…

(Time Skip)

_Hasegawa's Residence_

Right now it was already night, and we all were on Subaru's house in order to celebrate the victory of the girls, there was a great feast, Subaru's mother must have been really happy! Now everyone was in their everyday clothes, and currently Subaru and Miho-nee were sitting on the sofa with some orange juice, while me and the girls were sitting on the floor near the small table Subaru's Mom bought with my mother, to my left is Airi, to her left is Hinata to her left is Tomoka to her left is Saki to her left is Maho and to Maho's left is me, we were enjoying the feast Subaru's Mom made, I'm glad she improved… last time my mother and Subaru's Mother made a combination they made us really nasty food and because of their cheerful personalities my dad and Subaru's dad had to chow down the whole food, as for the aftermath they just kinda… stayed in the bathroom 2 days in a row…

"Um… to the victory of the girls' team…" Subaru said while scratching his left cheek, I forgot when was the last time we used to do this, I raised my glass of orange juice and everyone did the same when…

*Clang*

"CHEERS!" Everyone said, then we sat down again, haa~ I didn't get to play basketball…

"Everyone really gave their all. Congratulations, with this the club won't get abolished!" Miho-nee said while smiling, I then smiled really wide too.

"Yeah, nicely done girls you showed those guys who is better!" I said smiling towards the girls.

"It's all thanks to Subaru's and Kazuki's coaching!" Maho said smiling towards both of us, I smiled towards her and nodded.

"Thank you very much!" Tomoka said while bowing a little.

"Thanks, Onii-chan, Kazuki-onii-chan!" Hinata said looking at me, I just smiled to her and started to scratch my cheek, I feel so embarrassed receiving all these gratefulness when I didn't do too much.

"We only helped a little bit, but… I wasn't expecting the last shot at all!" Subaru said towards the girls, eh? Didn't he notice that Tomoka would pass it to someone else?

"I thought Tomoka would surely have taken the shot" Miho-nee also said, eh? EEEEH? Was I the only one that saw Maho running? Am I hallucinating?

"Eh? Is that so?!" Tomoka said surprised.

"I thought it would go to Maho" Saki said, I cried anime tears I was not the only one!

"Yeah~, Hina thought so too!" Hinata said, Tears intensify!

"Isn't that a given, Mokkan?" Maho asked looking at Tomoka, Tomoka just smiled.

"Yes, I definitely thought you'd be able to do it."

"W-Why is that?" Subaru asked like he was really surprised.

"Even if you ask me why…" Tomoka said then she started to look at everyone, oh? Is it that thing "girls' telepathy"?

"Yeah, that's just how it is…" Saki said, I then took a sip of my orange juice.

"Well, girls do happen to be in sync at times, it happened to me in the past" Miho-nee said, I just spit out the juice I had drank and asked.

""Miho-nee had friends?"" Apparently me and Subaru had the same question, Miho-nee just kicked us, me in the face and I couldn't tell where she kicked Subaru because my vision was blurry, ugh… gotta train my hit resistance more.

"Anyway, all of you really did your best! Nyahaha!" Miho-nee then laughed like a cat, I swear she is transforming into a cat each year, I then sat straight and saw that Airi was looking at me.

"Um… T-Thank you very much" Airi said towards me she then looked at the floor, "if it weren't for your encouragement, I don't think I could have done my best at being small forward and also you cheering me on it helped me too much, T-T-Thank you very much!" Airi then smiled, kuhhh MUST… NOT… TELL… Ah too hell with it!

"A-A-A-Airi…" I started, please don't get angry please don't get angry, "I'm very sorry!"

"E-Eh?"

"I'm very sorry Airi, I-I-I deceived you…" I said while kneeling in front of Airi.

"E-E-E-Eh?" Airi looked confused, then I explained everything to her and she… "W-W-WAAAH! It wasn't small It was big man!" She cried, I felt millions of parts of my heart break.

"I'm very very veeeery sorry Airi, but I knew I could depend only in you, we needed you to be there, I needed you to be there!" I said looking at Airi while putting my right hand on my chest "I don't know if you'll ever forgive me, but please at least believe me like I believe in you!"

"E-Eh?" This got Airi to stop crying I then got closer to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "E-E-E-Eh?"

"You really gave it your all, even though you are afraid of the ball, of the people coming towards you, you stood up to it, you never gave up, I like that courage in a person it's really the best" I said smiling towards her, "Airi I think you really are a great woman" I said towards Airi, not talking to her like a little girl nor a teammate but as a woman.

.

.

.

Wait! I then realized how I phrased it, my face heated up and I saw all the girls taking interest, Hinata also looked interested but at the same time a little expectantly, better calm down the situation before—

"Kyaaah~! Kazuki proposed to Airin!" Maho said standing up from her seat, I'm screwed…

"Ma-Maho, calm down! This is definitely a huge development!" Saki said while holding her glasses and resisting the urge to fan girl, no this isn't a huge development it's a huge misunderstanding.

"P-P-P-Please wait, t-this is just-!" I tried to say, keyword tried but it just kept going…

"Hinata you can't give up!" Maho said towards Hinata, this is turning worse… why oh why did I follow Subaru to the Elementary School? Can I buy a time machine?

"Ohhh~! Hina won't lose!" Hinata said while raising her arm, then she stood up and hugged me, "Hina also wants Kazuki-onii-chan to propose to me!" Then she started to nuzzle in my chest.

"Wha-?! H-Hinata!" Airi said then she started to try and get Hinata break the hug with me, as last week… do you hate me god? I then smiled a sly smile, I won't die alone Mwhahaha!

"Then how about Subaru proposes to Tomoka?" I asked so casually, then I felt a bit of juice get on my hair, so Subaru must have spit the juice out, you will be coming with me Hasegawa Subaru!

"W-W-Wha-?!"

"E-E-E-Eh?!" Then I saw Tomoka also getting surprised she also turned red, excellent it's progressing well!

"Then Subaru propose to us too!" Maho said while looking a bit excited, these girls have over energy!

"W-W-What? B-But I-!" Then he got the same situation as me, suffer you… you… lolicon!

"Nyahaha! This is getting interesting!" I then heard Miho-nee say, I turned around still with Hinata hugging me and Airi trying to stop her from still hugging me.

"Miho-nee! Don't laugh and he-!" I then heard steps coming from the kitchen, I turned around and saw Subaru's mom coming towards us with another dish.

"Okay, everyone! This is the special Hasegawa family styled meat loaf!" She said while smiling and coming towards us, "Huh? Did something happen?"

"Listen to this ma'am, Kazuki and Subaru have—" Maho was about to say, but me and Subaru looked at his mother and then.

""Like I have said, it's a misunderstanding everyone!"" Subaru and me shouted in unison, then his mother smiled and said the worst case possible…

"Oh? Then I will call Chie-chan and tell her about this, she will be very happy" I sincerely … know she will be happy, but it's a misunderstanding!

(Time Skip)

_Near a Riverbed_

After the whole propose incident, which was about an hour, we went near the riverside to light some fireworks I was lighting some with Maho, Saki, Airi, Hinata and Miho-nee, Tomoka was near Subaru, who is currently preparing the last firework.

"*sigh*"

"What is it Kazuki-san?" Saki asked and I was suddenly made the center of attention of almost everyone, except Tomoka, Subaru and Miho-nee, who suddenly went towards the other two.

"Nothing, I just… want to play basketball so bad right now…" I said while my shoulders dropped.

"Why? Was it something you saw Kazuki?" Maho asked, I just smiled.

"Yeah, today I just saw very nice team plays, nice shootings, nice steals, everything was extremely good, it made me remember how much I love basketball" I said then my firework was in its last moments and finally the last part finally fell making my firework to just dim away.

"Then, Then it was us that made you want to play basketball?" Maho asked with a really big smile.

"Of course, you girls made my inner basketball freak awaken!" I said then I put down the firework in a safe place and stood up, "I'm going to lay on the grass over there continue to enjoy your fireworks girls!" I then went towards a grass part near the girls that was at least 5 meters away from them and I lied down, I can't believe it has been already two months since the announcement of the club's abolishment, I haven't played for those two months and right now I could use some play… but… I'm still not good enough, I have to train harder!

"K-K-Kazuki-san…" I heard someone say I sat straight then I saw Airi fidgeting a little, "c-c-can I sit with you?"

"Hm? Of course do you even have to ask Airi?" I said then I tapped the grass part to my right, she then fidgeted a little and finally sat down with me.

"K-K-Kazuki-san, I want to apologize…"

"Apologize for what?"

"F-For crying… I know I had to be in that position but I just can't…"

"You can do it"

"Eh?"

"As I said earlier, you didn't give up you stood your ground and tried to win against those guys, and see? You won without a problem!"

"B-But-!"

"Remember what I told you when I was walking you home? Every great player almost started getting scared of the ball, if it makes you feel better I was a basket ball magnet when I was a kid, every time I played I got a shot on the face…"

"R-Really? A-And were you okay?"

"Yeah, I was okay… at first I did cry and go to my mom to cure me, but now if I'm playing basketball when I'm hit with the ball or someone fouling me I can withstand it because I need to help the others and I need them, that is why we are a team, because we support each other and know every weakness and strength of each one"

"… You really are a great person Kazuki-san… I want to be like you" Airi said, I looked at her and she was hugging her knees, I know I shouldn't comment but her big breasts are pressing against her knees… just what does she and Hinata eat? Although Hinata's are a bit smaller to Airi's but bigger than a normal elementary schooler.

"Haha, really? Then why don't you train sometimes with me?" I said finally sitting down while holding my two legs with my two arms.

"E-E-E-Eh? T-T-Train with Kazuki-san?" Airi said getting a little bit red, I wonder if it was the hard work from today?

"Yeah, you know like running around this place"

"Kazuki-san runs around here?"

"Yeah, every morning before school starts" I said smiling towards Airi, but wait I don't even know if Airi can make it on the mornings, "But if you can't the—"

"I would like to join you in your morning runs Kazuki-san so please let me run beside you!" Airi said while her hands where in a fist form and shaking she also had her eyes closed, I just smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Of course, but let's make that morning run short I don't want you to be late for school"

"…! T-T-T-Thank you very much, I won't disappoint you!" Airi said but she was over excited that she got her face closer to mine, w-w-w-what? "Ah! I-I-I-I…" Then Airi got red and I felt my face heating up.

"A-A-Ah…" Was the only thing I could get out of my mouth, we just looked at each other like that neither of us looking away nor getting closer, we were just looking at each other eyes, then suddenly…

*BOOM*

"Ohhh! How pretty!" I heard someone say, then I snapped out of the trance and looked up and I saw that the firework Subaru took so long to ignite was finally launched, it was very beautiful, I stood up and I held my hand so that Airi could stand up.

"Come on Airi let's watch the firework show!" I said smiling towards her, she just nodded and took my hand and she finally stood up, then we walked towards the other people, just… what happened to me?

"…50 points…" I then heard Tomoka whisper, I looked at her and she had this serious expression.

"What is it Tomoka?"

"Ah! Kazuki-san w-well…" Tomoka then got surprised, I looked at her with curiosity, "W-Well I asked Subaru-san if you two could continue to coach us" oh yeah, I forgot Subaru agreed to just coach them until today… "And Mihoshi-sensei told me that if I scored 50 consecutive free shots you two could continue coaching us" That Miho-nee… but 50 consecutive free shots? That is crazy, but somehow I know she will do it, I smiled then I ruffled her hair.

"No need to worry, just do your best Tomoka and convince that hard headed guy to continue coaching you girls!" I said smiling, I just included Subaru because I'm still not officially their coach "I know you can do it, so don't give up in order for me and Subaru to continue watching you all grow basketball-wise"

"Y-Yes, thank you Kazuki-san I will do my best!" Tomoka smiled and then her eyes changed and she looked like she had this fiery determination, I just hope she wins this bet if she does win maybe that determination will make Subaru finally surrender and make him love basketball once more.

(The next day)

_Near the riverside_

Right now it's currently very early in the morning, I'm stretching in order not to get an injury, "I just hope Airi comes, I told her yesterday where to meet me…" I said while stretching.

"S-S-Sorry for being late Kazuki-san!" I heard a voice I then turned around and saw Airi in her usual gym clothes, so it seems she really is going to train with me I'm glad.

"No need to worry, I was just stretching so I didn't wait too long" I said while putting my arms behind my head, well actually I just arrived truthfully.

"That is a relief, then can Kazuki-san wait I also want to stretch" Airi said, I just smiled at her and nodded, "Thank you Kazuki-san I won't take long so please wait" Airi said with a smile I smiled at her and she started to stretch a little, I just watched her stretch, so she also wants to become stronger in basketball? I admire that, too bad I can't coach her too it's up to Subaru, why some people may ask… why can't I coach them? Because I… I still have no confidence in my abilities I'm still not good enough… just what am I supposed to do? "I'm ready Kazuki-san, now let's start!"

I then heard Airi say, I snapped out of my train of thoughts, "Okay now let's go Airi!" I shouted towards Airi, she nodded and then we started to run.

(Time Skip)

After a while we started to get tired and now I'm currently walking Airi back home, while running I noticed her running pace was slower than mine so I just slowed my running pace in order to run alongside with her, I talked with Airi about many things and I feel a little bit closer to Airi right now…

"Kazuki-san…"

"Eh?"

"W-Will you come back to help us?"

"Help you? I would like to but that Subaru doesn't decide…"

"Hasegawa-san?"

"Yeah, you see there was a problem when we were on the basketball club and because of that the two of us became so shocked that we pushed basketball away…"

"…"

"But after a while I recovered my love to basketball, and I want to do the same for that stupid guy… but it seems I can't and just yesterday Tomoka told me she" Miho-nee "made a bet to Subaru and if she won Subaru would return to coaching you! So if Tomoka wins maybe just maybe his love for basketball will return!"

"You are very kind Kazuki-san" Airi said I looked at her and she was smiling at me, "Then what can I do to help you get Hasegawa-san's love for basketball return?" Airi asked with a smile on her face, I smiled to her and just ruffled her hair.

"You won't have to do a thing, but if you feel you need to do something then train a bit yourself so that the others can start training too in order to become the best team!" I said towards her.

"Eh? T-Train myself?"

"Yeah, remember that you ARE a member of the girls' basketball team that means that you will go to tournaments… unless you don't want that?"

"… W-When I played yesterday, I had fun… I had so much fun, I didn't think basketball was this fun!" Airi said towards me with a smile, "So if Kazuki-san says so I will train myself to become a better player!" Airi finished with a fist pump to the air, I then looked at her with a smile.

"Of course, now as much as I would like to continue this little training session with you, you need to go home!" I said towards Airi since her house was 3 steps away, I have to pay more attention to my surroundings…

"E-Eh? Are we already here? I wanted to talk to Kazuki-san some more…" Airi said with a depressed look.

"Sorry Airi, maybe we will see each other sometime and if you want to train with me or to visit me you know my mail address! And also remember that we will see each other when Tomoka succeeds and Subaru agrees to coach you girls!" I said towards Airi I smiled to her and she just nodded and smiled a little bit, then she finally went inside her house but not before glancing at me one last time, "Well, time to go to school…" I said walking away and with my hands behind my head.

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Nashiwa High_

"I hate math…" I said slumping on my desk, currently we were on recess but just before that we had the worst class of the whole world, "why did they create those complex formulas, I mean there exists calculators and the like"

"You just don't want to think too much, and you are pretty bad with numbers…"

"Ughh… you don't have to tell me that Subaru" I then looked to my side and, as me, Subaru was slumping on his desk, "Come on let's just eat our lunch…" I said sighing and taking out my bento.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too" Subaru said while putting a chair beside my desk, "I had a strange morning…"

"A strange morning?" I said while unwrapping my bento and lifting the lid, "Tamago! Horray!" I celebrated then I grabbed my chopsticks and put my hands together as if in a prayer, "Itadakimasu!" and finally I started eating.

"Yeah, well you see… Tomoka came this morning…" Subaru said while eating little bits of his bento, "And she is doing a challenge, so I stayed with her until she went to her school"

"Oh really? What kind of challenge?"

"Well… she and Miho-nee agreed that if she got 50 consecutive free shots, I would come back and start coaching them once again"

"Heh~ Wouldn't it be better if you simply agree to train them once again, I know you want to coach them again!" I said while finishing my bento, damn I'm thirsty… it's a good thing I brought a bottle of tea, I grabbed the bottle of tea I had in my bag and started gulping it down.

"I don't know about that… w-will they accept me as their coach?"

"Of course! I mean you are a great player why won't they like you, you can now become their forever coach!"

"I don't know what to say about that… but wait you are saying as if you are not included, you WILL be helping me coach them!" Subaru said while pointing at me, geh he discovered me…

"I-I was about to mention me later, I mean we are still talking about Tomoka, if you were talking about—"

"Hinata, who you confessed first, and Airi, who you proposed later."

"S-Shut up Subaru! That was a huge misunderstanding"

"Oh~ But I heard from Tomoka that Airi trained with you this morning…"

"… I will help you okay, just… stop talking-" I don't even know why I am getting embarrassed.

"Vengeance is sweet~!" Subaru said while laughing, he won this battle but next time I'll prove he is the lolicon master.

(A few days later)

(Scene Change)

The rest of the days I spent doing my same routine, training with Airi on the morning, going to school, training on the afternoon, and going home just to sleep, and currently I am going straight home because Subaru just told me that Tomoka got the 50 points challenge cleared!

"Yahoo! Time to help the girls even more~! I hope Hinata didn't miss me I mean, I didn't talk to her so much I just mailed her every now and then…" I said to myself while scratching the back of my head, I can't believe I already took a liking to those girls, I then smiled, they are way too good if Subaru and me train them well, they will be rising stars, I just can't wait!

"Nii-tan is so cool!"

"Nii-tan do another one of those!"

"Geez, please just stay quiet Hiiragi, Tsubaki, you are embarrassing me…" I then was passing a practice court that was near my house, and I heard 2 girls cheering for a guy, but wait… I have heard that voice before…

I then got closer to the court, and without thinking I entered the court, this caused the guy to stop, he was about to shoot, and the girls to look at me, "Ah" that's when I found him again.

"It's you the lolicon outsider!" The guy, or rather Takenaka, shouted while pointing at me, I shouldn't have entered…

"I'm not a lolicon!"

"You are! If you weren't why did you c-c-c-c-confess to Hinata?!" He said obviously stuttering on the confess part, oh great the misunderstanding continues… but wait! How did he know? Please tell me Hinata is not going around saying that…

"As I keep saying to everyone…!" I then got closer to Takenaka and I grabbed the sides of his mouth, payback! "It's a huge misunderstanding" I said while shaking his head with my fingers pulling his mouth.

"Iasihafsjfaf#$" He said in some kind of ancient language, then I saw someone pulling Takenaka away from me and other person just stood on front of me with her arms raised to her sides.

"What do you think you are doing to Nii-tan?" Said the girl with a yellow flower accessory.

"Don't do anything bad to Nii-tan! We are supposed to do that!" said the other girl with a pink flower accessory, now that I look closely to both of them they are twins… why? Because they look alike!

"I was just joking, we play like that isn't that right Takenaka?" I said putting my hands on the air on the chest level.

"Y-Yeah, just calm down Hiiragi, Tsubaki!" Takenaka said while rubbing his cheeks, thank god he didn't bit my fingers.

"Anyway, what are you doing here Takenaka?" I asked calmly, trying to calm the girls, but how long are they going to protect him like this?

"I was just practicing my shooting since the last match was…" Takenaka said while looking a little bit down, guess that the loss has affected him, I then got closer to him, avoiding the girls' glares, I then patted his head.

"Then keep working hard, keep working hard and keep winning, but remember that basketball is not about who wins the most" I said with a small smile, then Takenaka looked at me, "The thrill in basketball is winning against strong opponents, working hard with your teammates, everything; you may be captain but you alone don't have the fault of this loss you are a team remember? And Teams work together until the end to get what they want, so go and get stronger with them, never give up!" I said pumping my fist into the air, I just hope I said the correct words to get him get better.

"…" Then I saw his face, he had a little bit of tears under his eyes', d-did I say something horribly wrong?

"Whoaaa~! The Nii-tan Bully said something cool~!"

"The Nii-tan Bully is amazing! He made Nii-tan cry!"

"T-The Nii-tan Bully?" I said in a low voice, am I a bully now?

"I-I d-didn't cry!" Takenaka yelled at the girls, then he started wiping his eyes, "It's just that some dirt got on my eyes, that's all!"

""Yeah~"" The girls said in unison while smiling widely, they must really like him, I then smiled and put my arms behind my head.

"And YOU!" Takenaka yelled while pointing at me, "D-Don't tell me what to do, you even coached the girls' and because of you we lost!" Then he Hmphed me while turning around, "But what you just said is true, I will keep in mind what you said" He then started to walk closer to a hop, was it my imagination… or is he a tsundere? I thought while sweatdroping, I turned around ready to leave but was met with two wide smiles.

"You are cool Nii-tan Bully!"

"Yeah, you are amazing! We would like to play with you some other time!" I was met with the two girls from before, they will keep calling me Nii-tan Bully?

"I would love to but I can't if I don't know your names, and please stop calling me Nii-tan Bully, it's a bit strange…" I said scratching the back of my head.

""Okay"" Both of them said saluting to me, they remind me of Maho, wonder what would happen if I get these 3 together?

"My name is Tsubaki Takenaka, Keishin Elementary 5-A 11 years old" The girl with short blue hair tied with a yellow-colored flower accessory said, she has brown eyes and currently she was wearing a gym uniform, that consisted of a white shirt with green borders and those tight spats that the girls' basketball team use, I seriously have to question why they wear them so tight?

"My name is Hiiragi Takenaka, Keishin Elementary 5-A 11 years old" The girl with the same face, same color of eyes, same attire but different accessory, she had a pink-colored flower accessory, said while smiling towards me.

"Hiiragi-chan and Tsubaki-chan?" I asked once again, they nodded and I smiled towards them, "Nice to meet you my name is Kazuki Wedner, Nashiwa High 1-A 15 years old."

"Nice to meet you, Kazu-niitan!" Tsubaki-chan said smiling towards me, Kazu-niitan?! They really like to call some people nii-tan, even though their brother is Takenaka, oh well they are happy so I am happy with it.

"Nice to meet you, I would like to stay and play with you and your brother but I have some things to do okay?" I said with a gentle smile towards them, I wanted to play with them but I gotta go home and do that hell of math assignment if not I am doomed.

"Eh~?! But we just met Kazu-niitan we wanna know more about him" Hiiragi-chan pleaded towards me, damn puppy eyes!

"Yeah, we want to play with you so please…" Tsubaki-chan then continued what Hiiragi-chan was saying, I-I c-can't f-fall! This further proves that Cute is Justice!

"I-I-I'm very sorry, but I should really go!"

"Buu~ Okay, but please whenever we see you next time please play with us!" Hiiragi-chan said then Tsubaki-chan also nodded, I smiled and crouched a little and began ruffling their hair.

"Of course I will whenever you want to!" I said smiling really widely to them, then I stood up and fixed my forgotten school bag and finally I began running towards home, but not before glancing back to the girls and giving them one last wave, I also wanted to say goodbye to Takenaka but he was so focused on his practice that he didn't pay attention to me.

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Outside the Gym, Keishin Elementary_

Currently me and Subaru were having the exact same scene we had on the first days with the girls, Subaru is currently struggling to find the words to say whenever he decides to slide the gym door, and here I thought he would be motivated like yesterday when he told me Tomoka succeeded.

(Flashback Start)

"_Kazuki! Kazuki!" An out of breath Subaru shouted while running through the class door, what is he up to now?_

"_Now take a deep breath buddy, and then you tell me what happened" I said while still sitting on my desk._

"_Okay" Subaru said then he started taking deep breaths, "Tomoka succeeded!" He said smiling widely, then I smiled too._

"_Really?" That means I get to see Airi and Hinata once again, and also the other girls I'm so glad!_

"_Yeah, we can start coaching them right away! Tomoka sure is a Shiny Gift" Subaru said still smiling._

"_Shiny Gift?"_

"_Oh? That? It's the nickname I gave to Tomoka since you told me she has no nickname at all, "The flower blooming after the rain"" Subaru said while sitting on his desk finally._

"_So meaning that even if the path is covered in fog, she is the one able to make the fog disperse?"_

"_Yeah, that fog… was actually the doubts I had with basketball…" Subaru said while looking a little bit down, finally he opened his eyes!_

"_Finally, Finally it's good to have Captain Subaru back!"_

"_Yeah, sorry to make you worry Vice-Captain Kazuki!"_

"_Heh, no problem, anyway on a more important topic" _

"_?"_

"_Tomoka went every morning to your house didn't she?"_

"_Y-Yeah so?"_

"_So…" I then gave him a nice smile and asked, "How much did you progress?" Then I closed my eyes and I felt a book on my face._

(Flashback End)

""We are back"", or should I say "Let's get along once again"?" Subaru said while still struggling.

"Geez, come on just open the door already! They are not killing us, they will be very very happy to see us once again and just say a nice to see you again or something!" I said towards Subaru while holding "that".

"D-Don't pressure me Kazuki! And also if you want to open the door then do it yourself!"

"I can't I'm holding something precious for this moment!" I just know it something super sweet will happen and I need "this" to get it!

"Just drop your camera for a second you idiot!"

"Don't call me idiot, you lolicon!"

"You are the lolicon! Just forget it okay!" Subaru said while returning his gaze to the door, then I climbed the steps of the small stairs and got beside him, "Thank you… you know for the support you given me…"

"It's what best friends would do and also remember that we are a team! We are the unstoppable Subaru-Kazuki combination!"

"Heh I haven't heard that name for a while, I can't wait to play again on court with you, I know you got my back!"

"And I got yours!"

"Okay, but for now let's protect these girls' basketball!" Subaru said finally sliding the door open, I just smiled then I nodded and I prepared the camera, then…

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!" I couldn't contain my surprise and excitement, glad I brought a camera!

The girls were on front of us with a school swimsuit and an apron on top, then they divided Maho, Saki and Tomoka went to Subaru, and Airi and Hinata came towards me.

""Welcome back Darling!"" Airi said with her eyes closed and while holding the apron tightly and also Hinata said it while raising her arms.

"I-I-I'm back wives!" I said while still holding my camera, I knew that in the instant I walked through that gym door with Subaru I would instantly be involved with these type of situation but I don't really care, I have to keep these two happy and also I have to protect their basketball! I just hope a person like me can do that…

**[A/N]**

**Well… like someone, I don't remember where exactly, said… I'M BACK BABY! *clears throat* A-Anyway, I came back from my long Hiatus, for those people that were impatiently waiting for an update of this serie sorry I had to focus on school and I didn't completely succeed, but anyway let's not talk about that.**

**Did you like the chapter? Was it awful? Bad? The worst thing you have ever read? Or good? Please give me pointers here and there and maybe suggestions I would be delighted to see your reviews!**

**If you liked the story please leave follow, if you really liked the story leave a favorite.**

**MrAlan OUT!**


	4. Kazuki in the box!

**[A/N]**

**Hello there my dear few readers, I'm back to this place and it seems this story is slowly gaining popularity, I'm relieved and I hope some of you might enjoy this fic… even though I haven't even received a single review *cries* but oh well! As long as you and me enjoy this fic it's good!**

**Anyway onto the Fic! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ro-kyu-bu! I just own my OC!**

**Shooting Towards Love**

**Chapter 3: Kazuki in the box!**

_Kazuki's Room_

After that whole "Welcome back Dear" incident we began to get closer and closer to the girls that right now it became an habit… sometimes I practice with them, sometimes I help clean the gym, sometimes I sleep and Hinata ends on top of me… right now it has been 2 weeks since that incident, and we are some weeks closer to summer.

"Phew~ At long last! Summer is near!" I said while stretching my arms while sitting on my chair doing my math assignment, I want to have these 2 days of holiday without having to worry about math, "It's going to be hell in a few weeks, first the exams and then the sports festival, but that hard work will pay off because of the freedom!"

Summer! The season where there are many things to do, train, play basketball, play video games, and on the last day try to complete all the assignments, it's good that it's almost summer! But first…

"Find the derivative of the next number then transform it into imaginary number and finally get what is _I_" I read the next problem, but to me it felt it was written in another language, I grabbed my pencil and I put the tip on the paper, "Guu~ M-Maybe if I stare at the paper long enough the answer will come" I said then I started to focus all my power to the paper.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Whoaaaaaa!" I shouted then I threw instinctively the pencil and I fell off my chair, "Ouch… who is it at this hour?" I said then I grabbed my cellphone, which was on my pocket, and I saw who was calling me I felt a vein pop in my forehead.

*BEEP*

"What is it now Subaru?"

"W-Whoa you sound angry…" Said Subaru surprised on the other side of the line, I imagined it would be him but I didn't want to believe it.

"Yeah, I mean I was doing the math assignment… and then you called me and I fell off my chair"

"S-Sorry, but whoa you are already working on the math assignment?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well… I…"

"You will work on it on two days won't you?"

"G-Guuuh, a-anyway" Subaru said changing the topic, when he concentrates on something he completely forgets about the world around him, "The reason why I called you is because you will be staying with me and the girls at a Training Camp for 2 days"

"2 DAYS?! For what?"

"It's for a tournament in their school, and sorry Kazuki just as me you definitely need to go…" I then felt that Subaru was face palming on the other side of the line, "It seems when Miho-nee told them, they were extremely delighted… so yeah… we can't escape this one…"

"…Yeah, but at least we'll have a good time I mean we have been more friendly towards them"

"Yeah, but anyway bring your gym uniform and some spare clothes okay?"

"Okay, okay don't remind me, should I bring a game when we get a bit bored?"

"Nah, we will be busy all day, okay see you tomorrow"

*BEEEP* *BEEEEEEP* *BEEEEEEP*

And with that ended our conversation, "Training Camp… we have to train them well so that they can win!" I said then I stood up and raised my fist, "They shall win!"

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Courtyard, Keishin Academy_

"Subaru, Sonic Pass!" I shouted then I threw the basket ball towards Subaru, the ball flew really fast.

"Ow, What do you mean Sonic Pass?! Don't tell me you were playing those crazy basketball games last night?" Subaru said while holding the ball and massaging his hands.

"Wellll~…"

"Stop don't say it" Subaru said while looking at me with his legendary stare of disapproval.

"Sorry…" I said while my shoulders dropped, "W-Whoa!" I said because Subaru threw me the ball when I was distracted, "Tell me when you throw it to me next time!"

"Well I was just testing your reflexes~" Subaru said with a teasing tone, so this is his payback, "But still you caught it, I was worried you were about to lose your touch"

"I won't, when we make a comeback on the court we will be the very best!" I said while pumping my fist, then I looked at the sky, it's such a beautiful day!

Currently we were training a little bit while wearing our "new" attire, which was a jacket with blue on the chest part and on the shoulders a trail of red that reached all the way through our arms, and we had white pants, for the girls it was almost the same except the blue was changed to pink, the red was changed to white and they didn't have pants, they had their usual gym spats, and Hinata her usual red bloomers.

Thinking about the girls, "Do you think they already finished cooking?" I asked, and Yeah the girls, the elementary schoolers were cooking, we tried persuading them that we would cook, but for some reason they wanted to cook.

"I don't know, I'm worried they might hurt themselves…" Subaru said while catching the ball I threw at him and looking a bit worried.

"Yeah, me too… Wanna go-?"

"Subarun! Kazuki!" We both heard Maho's voice, we turned towards the door leading to a small dorm, which is where we will be staying, and we saw Maho wearing her gym uniform and on top of that an apron, "It's time for lunch! You will like it! We made the best just for you two!" Maho said with a really wide smile.

"I'm sorry for making you all work" Subaru said while holding the basketball under his arm.

"Are you all okay? Did you get hurt?" I asked worried they might have cut their selves with a knife.

"It's alright you two! You worry too much!" Maho said while moving her right hand like denying something, "It's only rice balls and miso soup anyway"

"No, No, that's plenty" Subaru said then he started walking towards the door.

"Well then, let's go, Darling!" Maho said towards Subaru, he just smiled, he seems happier lately, I'm glad he isn't Mr. Grumpy Pants anymore… That's it, I decided I will help him train the girls so I can repay him back for everything he has done for me.

"What are you dazing off for Kazuki? Let's eat!" I heard Subaru said then I looked at him and he was smiling towards me, I smirked.

"Yeah, Yeah come on Kazuki! Don't want to make Airin and Hina wait for you!" Maho said then she came my direction and dragged me by the arm while smiling.

"Haha, okay, okay, I get it, let's go eat!" I said then Maho let go off my arm and smiled towards me, I smiled to her and ruffled her hair a bit, then the three of us started walking towards the room we will be eating.

(Small Time Skip)

After arranging the food, we all sat down on the table Subaru was at the right end of the table and I was at the left end of the table, to my right was Airi to her right was Hinata to her right was Saki to her right was Subaru to his right was Tomoka to her right was Maho and to her right I was.

"Thanks for the food" We all said, I finally got a good look of the food at the center of the table there was lots of rice balls, somehow they all were different and in front of everyone was a single bowl of miso soup, man it looks so delicious!

"We split up all the work" Tomoka said, whoa nice coordination! Then I reached for a rice ball and I saw Subaru doing the same, and I grabbed a really small rice ball.

"The one Hasegawa-san has is the one Tomo made" Saki said before Subaru could start eating, then she looked my direction, "And the one Kazuki-san has is the one Airi made"

"Tomoka did?" Subaru asked looking at Tomoka.

"Um… please try it…" Tomoka said while blushing.

"Okay then, I'll dig in" Subaru said then he started to eat the rice ball, well it seems it's my turn.

"Heh~ So Airi made this?" I asked looking towards Airi, then she shyly nodded and I smiled wider.

"I-I-If you'd like p-please try it but I don't know if Kazuki-san will like it…" Airi said while blushing a little bit, did she overwork herself?

"Of course I will like it you made it, now to eat it!" I said with a big smile, then I was about to eat it but then I saw a little pair of hands holding a rice ball with the form of a star, I then raised my head a little and I saw the owner of that rice ball.

"Hina made this" She said with a really innocent smile, d-damn it she is really cute, "I want Kazuki-onii-chan to eat this, so Hina made this specially for Kazuki-onii-chan" Hinata said while smiling.

"O-Okay, then I will also eat it" I said while smiling and grabbing Hinata's star rice ball, I looked in front of me and Subaru was also on the same situation, WHOA! W-WHAT IS THE SIZE OF THAT THING? I saw a really big rice ball, glad I'm not eating that…

Then I started eating the small rice balls and the star rice balls, "Delicious!" I said then I grabbed another pair of rice balls and started chowing them down, and I saw Hinata and Airi smile really widely and really proud of their work and they started eating some of the rice balls.

After some moments all the rice balls disappeared, and we started to eat the miso soup, "How is it?" I heard Saki ask, then I saw she was asking Subaru and me.

"Oh, this miso soup's stock makes it delicious!" Subaru said then Saki smiled and looked at me, I drank a little bit of the soup.

"Uwaaa~ This is so delicious, the soup tastes so heavenly" I said while smiling really widely, I'm not lying the soup is the definition of delicious.

"Really?!" Saki asked with a wide smile, oh so she made this, no wonder it's delicious.

"Did you make this?" Subaru asked, I continued drinking the soup, oh man it's so delicious I can't stop.

"Yes!" I heard Saki said, I was currently focused on the miso soup, then I gave one final gulp and I started to rub my stomach with my eyes closed.

"You'll make a fine bride" Subaru said, then I heard him laugh a little bit and I opened my eyes and I saw Maho and Tomoka on front of Subaru probably looking expectantly and on front of me was Airi and Hinata, I sweat dropped, "Y-You all will make fine brides, I'm sure of it! Definitely!" This made the two girls get over excited with Subaru's words.

Then I saw Airi and Hinata getting closer to my face, "Y-You too, Airi and Hinata will make the best brides ever, I'm sure of it!" I said while looking at them and then they got over excited too, I sighed out of relief and I saw Subaru and he looked at me and both of us shrugged while smiling.

After things calmed down we all were just relaxing a little bit, "We will do some in the gym this afternoon" Started Subaru the conversation.

"Yes!" Everyone agreed, I just smiled, I hope I can be of any help I mean… what can I do for them?

"We are counting on you two, Subarun, Kazuki!" Maho started really excited, "We don't want to lose, especially to class D"

""Class D?"" Both me and Subaru asked at the same time, please don't tell that there is where all the members of the boys' basketball club are.

"Yes, the boys' basketball team mostly consists of boys from class D" Saki said, not this again… Well, Takenaka has trained really hard so maybe he will lead the guys to victory? This will be interesting, "The contest will be held with mixed teams of boys and girls"

"So… you will be playing against the guys again?" I asked towards the girls, I can't believe how small is this school for them to have a match again… and it has just been a couple of weeks!

"Yes!" They all said very serious, ahh damn I can't believe this is happening again…

"Now that you mention it, isn't Takenaka of the boys' team in the same class as everyone?" Subaru asked really curious, oh yeah… a few days ago Takenaka told me he was in the same class as the girls, shouldn't he be here?

"Er, yes…" Tomoka said, why is she that hesitant on letting us know? Don't tell me…

Then as confirming my thoughts the girls all looked a bit worried at the direction of Maho, "Wouldn't you win if you all were to cooperate and fight together?"

"Yeah, I mean the power combined of him and you girls would be unstoppable" I said with an awkward smile, must… try… to lift the mood.

"Oh, well…" Tomoka said hesitantly, failure on trying to lift the mood.

"U-Uhm…" Airi started we all looked at her direction, "H-He won't participate"

"Ah?"

"Eh?!"

"He is entering the soccer contest instead, so he won't be participating in basketball" Airi continued, I face palmed, what is that idiot doing?

"Soccer? Isn't he the captain of the boys basketball team?" Subaru asked.

"Well, that's…" Airi started then we all looked at the source of the problem, which is… Maho, she had her arms crossed and she was closing her eyes.

"Natsuhi… Takenaka said that playing basketball on the same team as Maho would be the last thing he'd do" Saki said looking at Maho.

"With Maho?" Subaru asked.

"What is the problem in being in the same team as Maho?" I asked seriously confused, I can't understand that Takenaka, what is he thinking?

"Yeah, why is he-?"

Then Maho stood up and looked really determined, "We'll show him that we can win even without him!" Then she pumped her fist into the air, "Now, let's go train!"

"Yeah!" Everyone said finally smiling, I smiled finally this tension in the room disappeared…

(Time Skip)

After saying goodbye to the girls, me and Subaru started to wash the dishes while the girls practiced in the gym.

"You know… we got in a lot of trouble with those rice balls and miso soup" I started the conversation while washing the soapy dishes.

"Yeah… but at least the girls were happy about it" Subaru said while scrubbing the dishes, we both divided the work so that it would be faster.

"Heh, they did a very good job, I was honestly surprised by their cooking ability"

"Yeah, those girls will definitely make great brides one day"

"If they were here, would they said they would be our brides?" I asked then I looked at the roof, and I also saw Subaru doing the same.

_Kazuki's Imagination_

"_I'm home *sigh*" An adult-ish Kazuki said while loosening his necktie, and changing his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes, then a door opened and from it…_

"_Ah! Dear, you are home earlier!"_

"_Oh~! Onii-chan Dear came home earlier!"_

"_Yeah, I—WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" The adult Kazuki said looking at the two people in front of him, one was Airi but a bit more grown up, Hinata and as Airi all grown up, but the only thing that grew was something that attracted many men… breasts… anyway, they were currently wearing the legendary naked apron._

"_This? We saw in a magazine that men like this, i-i-it's pretty embarrassing…" Airi said while fidgeting._

"_Yeah, I want Onii-chan Dear to like Hina more and more, now what would Onii-chan Dear like? Dinner?" Hinata said while walking closer to Kazuki, Kazuki was beet red and was backing away slowly._

"_A bath?" Airi said while also walking towards Kazuki, Kazuki just covered his ears and was closing his eyes._

"_Or~-?"_

*THUMP* *THUMP*

Two heads slammed down on the sink, "D-D-Did you…?" I started while massaging my forehead.

"… Let's not talk about this, we are definitely not lolicons" Subaru said while also massaging his forehead, then we continued washing dishes.

"Let's change the topic, do you know what may be the reason Takenaka doesn't want to be with Maho?" I asked Subaru while washing the soapy dishes.

"No, even when I think about it, I can't come up with a great and logical reason for them to fight or something like that, but aren't you closer to Takenaka?"

"Well, all I do is watch him practice and… play with his little sisters…" I said while sweat dropping, those two are overflowing with energy… playing with them is enough exercise for me, "But he has not tell me anything about Maho, usually when I teach him something he starts tsundering me."

Subaru then laughed a little, "Somehow, I can see him doing that, but back on topic, I can think of several possibilities as of why he doesn't want to team up with Maho"

"Like?"

"Well, first of all—"Subaru started but then we both heard the door open, we looked and we saw Saki rushing towards us.

"Hasegawa-san, Kazuki-san!"

"What is it Saki?" Subaru asked putting the last dish on my side, I quickly washed it and I putted it with the other clean plates.

"There's some trouble!"

"Trouble? Did anyo-?" I was about to ask but she pulled both of us.

"Just come towards the gym!" Saki said while leading us towards the gym, just what is the problem? Is it Hinata?

(Small Time Skip)

"What's your problem?!" We heard a male voice shout when we arrived at the gym, I know that voice too well…

"It's him…" Subaru said, I nodded to him, "That's Takenaka! Why is he here?" Subaru asked, but yeah, didn't he said he didn't want to team up with Maho.

"You son of a—!" Maho shouted while charging at Takenaka, my eyes widened, elementary schoolers are scary…

"You little-!" Takenaka shouted while also charging at Maho, then the two grabbed each other's hands like they were pushing one another, somehow… this scene is too familiar.

"We have to stop them immediately!" Subaru said, we were about to charge at both of them but Saki started talking to us.

"We already tried, but those two won't listen to us" Saki said.

"We at least gotta try, let's go Subaru!" I said then we both charged at the two, and I held Takenaka from behind in order to restrain his arms and let him cool down, while Subaru did the same with Maho.

After a while both of them calmed down, and Takenaka explained his reason for being here, "Basketball entry?" Subaru asked.

"Yeah" Takenaka only nodded.

"Didn't you say that you didn't want to participate with me earlier so you chose soccer?!" Maho shouted towards Takenaka.

"Our Teacher accidentally sent in my entry as basketball" Takenaka rebutted, wait isn't their teacher-?

"By accident?" Subaru asked surprised, I hope he remembers who their teacher was… just what is her plan?!

"And I came here because she said that those who are going to participate have to take part in today's training camp" Takenaka said then he started heading towards the other half of the court.

"I see… that Miho-nee" Subaru said but he whispered the last part, glad he didn't forget their teacher, "Sorry, Kazuki but can you supervise their training, I'll make a call" Subaru said while getting his phone out.

"No worries, I'll see what I can do" I said then he waved his hand at me signaling thanks, "Okay, how about everyone has shooting practice?" I said smiling towards the girls, they all smiled and nodded towards me, "Okay, form a line in front of the hoop, make sure your feet touch the 3-point zone" I instructed the girls and they formed a line.

After a while, they started doing great, Hinata missed most of the shots but she was getting closer to the hoop every shot, I'll have to teach her how to shoot properly later on… Everyone else is great too, at this rate they w—

"Kazuki, come here" I heard a voice behind me, and I saw that it was Takenaka calling for me, I started approaching him and he grabbed the basketball under his arm, "Can you show me your form shooting?"

"Eh?!" I asked shocked, "Don't tell me you can't shoot well from the 3-point zone?" I asked then he threw me the ball and I barely caught it.

"I-It's not that you idiot! I-I just want to know if you can at least shoot properly, i-it's not like I'm asking for your help here!" Takenaka said while tsundereing.

"Okay, okay I'll show you just… stop tsundereing on me!" I said while bouncing the ball, I stood in the 3-point zone and was about to shoot when…

"Oi~! Takenaka, don't steal Kazuki from us!" I heard Maho shout really loud, then I looked at the direction of the shout and she was stomping towards Takenaka, then I saw Tomoka and Airi trying to stop Maho.

I laughed a bit awkwardly while scratching my right cheek with my right finger, "Let's just end this fast I don't want you to keep fighting" I said then I got into position, I bent my knees a little bit, then I bounced the ball a bit and I grabbed the low part of the ball with my right hand and the left side of the ball with my left hand, "Fuuu~" I inhaled and concentrated on the hoop, then I jumped and I threw the ball with my right hand and to my luck the ball went in, I landed and I wiped the sweat on my face.

"Whoa…" I heard Takenaka said, I smiled to him while scratching the back of my head, then I looked behind me and also the girls were watching.

"C-C-Come on girls, please continue training it's a little bit embarrassing being seen by you guys" I said while smiling and scratching the back of my head, and with that the girls continued training, but I felt that Hinata wanted to tell me something, I will ask her later.

I continued practicing with Takenaka, his shoots started getting better and better, "No wonder you are the Ace" I said while putting my arms behind my head.

"I must continue training…" I heard Takenaka said while he wiped the sweat of his face with a towel, that's when I felt something hit my feet, I turned around and I saw a basketball.

"Oh, Kazuki-onii-chan!" I heard the owner of the basketball shout towards me, and that person is no other than "lethal cute of mass destruction" Hinata, "Pass! Pass! Pass!" Hinata said while jumping cutely, I smiled, At least she remains happy when she makes a mistake and she learns from it, that's what I like about her.

"Here Hinata! Good Luck with your training, I want to see a super awesome Hinata!" I said while smiling, then I threw her the ball gently and she caught it.

"Oh~! Of course Kazuki-onii-chan! Hina will train so much that Kazuki-onii-chan won't stop praising Hina!" Hinata said with a wide smile, then she ran towards the other girls.

"…So it's true" I heard Takenaka said, I turned around and he had this serious look on his face.

"What's true?" I asked Takenaka confused, what does he mean?

"Nothing…" Takenaka said then he gripped his hands that held his towel, "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU KAZUKI!" Takenaka said towards me, I just got even more confused, what does he mean?

"Okay… I won't lose to you too" I said with a confused face towards him, seriously what does he mean? Passes? Talking to Hinata?

"Grrr…" Then he started to glare at me, w-whoa he means business with that stare of doom, then a figure approached both of us, "What is it?" Takenaka asked Subaru.

"You specifically came for the training camp, so why don't you practice together with them?" Subaru asked towards Takenaka.

"Haaah?! Just when I thought you had sneakily grasped your position within the team… now you are playing the competent coach?" Takenaka said towards Subaru, I was about to laugh out loud but I covered my mouth with my right hand, "Go get arrested, you damn Lolita lover!" I then heard Subaru laugh awkwardly, "And you too Kazuki, go get arrested, you two are really Lolita lovers!" I then stopped laughing.

"W-We are not lolicons…" I said while my shoulders dropped, I then looked at Subaru and he signaled me not to worry too much about it.

"Subarun, Kazuki, it's okay to leave that idiot alone!" Then we heard a voice from no other than Maho, are these guys going to quarrel all day?

"Shut up, Mahodiot!"

"Try saying that again, you bastard!" Maho shouted while stomping once again towards Takenaka, and she was once again held by Airi and Saki.

"What happened between you two?" Subaru asked towards Takenaka, I just sweat dropped looking at Maho trying to break free from Airi and Saki's hold.

"Nothing, we only quit being friends" Takenaka said without a care in the world.

"If you don't like it here, go home already, you idiot!" Maho once again shouted, just what is this drama?

"Shut up, idiot!" Takenaka shouted towards Maho.

"Maho is right, you did have the choice to refuse participating in the basketball tournament and this training camp, didn't you?" Subaru asked Takenaka, I turned around and looked at them, Takenaka had the chance to refuse? Then why didn't he? "Oh don't misunderstand me, for us it would be a big help if you stayed here"

"That's exactly it" He shouted towards us, "Even if Minato's with them, they can't win against the six others"

"Don't spout such nonsense!" Maho shouted towards Takenaka, hmm… so they can't win? We will teach you, Takenaka, that they can beat the other six! "We'll win even without you!" Maho shouted towards Takenaka, he just ignored it and started walking towards the gym door, "Natsuhi!"

"I'll do some running, I'll keep tagging along with you guys until the training camp is over, but as for practicing together you can count me out" Takenaka said while looking at us, then he looked at me, "Kazuki come with me"

I pointed at myself and Takenaka nodded, I looked at Subaru and he nodded towards me too, oh great I'm in between these two…

"Wait, Natsuhi!" Maho said while walking towards Takenaka, "We'll decide who will be the starter at the tournament now, you and me, the one who wins will be a starter, we're not allowed to fight, but Subaru and Kazuki won't mind if we decide this with a basketball game" Maho said really determined towards Takenaka, but he just…

"…Your basketball isn't worth watching" He said that while walking a bit away, "Let's go, Kazuki"

I then started walking towards him, but not without bowing down apologetically towards the girls, I then caught up with Takenaka and we both started to run.

(Small Time Skip)

Right now we were both resting under a tree that had a bucket attached to the upper part of the tree, "So this is your hiding spot?"

"Yeah…"

"You read indecent magazines or what?"

"Nooo!"

"You ask other kids for photos of Hinata?"

"N-Nooooo!"

"You… fantasize of certain situations with Hinata here?"

"Wh-?! N-N-Nooo! Definitely not!" Bull's eye, "Geez, this is just my hoop that I created it, it's my finest creation!" Takenaka said while putting his fist over his chest.

"It's a bucket… attached to a tree…" I said looking at the hoop that Takenaka created.

"S-Shut up! When I get enough material I will build my own hoop!" Takenaka said while nodding to himself.

"Well, first you need to become a good player"

"I'm already doing that" Takenaka said while crossing his arms and smiling really proudly.

"You need to have excellent teamwork"

"Already doing that"

"You need to have good leadership"

"Already doing that"

"You need to have an unwavering spirit"

"A-Already doing that"

"You need to apologize to Maho"

"…"

Damn I thought I got him, "Come on, just what is the problem?"

"It's something you don't understand, if you were Maho's childhood friend you would understand"

"Maho's childhood friend?"

"…"

"Look, I don't know what you mean by that, but I can tell you that you haven't seen her after some time, just give her a chance, just watch her I know for sure you definitely will know why I'm saying all this, and also you should help her, you don't know how it saves one person that a very important friend of yours helped you"

"What do you mean by that?"

"…Whenever someone is wavering away, like saying things "I don't like basketball anymore" or "It's so difficult and too tiring, I should give up" I said reminiscing of my past, "There has to be someone right at your side saying "Don't give up, come on let's keep it going!" or things like that, that is very important, basically it's someone not giving up on you, believing in you…"

"… I will give it a try…" I heard Takenaka said, then he started walking down the mountain, or shrine… "Thank you… you know for everything… Kazuki" I then heard Takenaka, back facing me, and he started to run.

"WAIT! I DON'T KNOW MY WAY DOWN! WAIT I SAID!" I shouted while running towards Takenaka.

(Time Skip)

_Subaru, Takenaka and Kazuki's Room_

When I came back from the mountain, or shrine, everyone was already resting, I felt really depressed and currently I am feeling like a third wheel…

"You want my help?"

"I want you to help me think of a plan to make Maho and Takenaka get along during this training camp"

"I want them to get along too, of course, but… don't you want Kazuki-san's help? I mean he is your friend and…"

"Don't worry, I have made him help me for a long time so I decided it was time for a breather"

"… I don't mind helping you, but…" I then turned around to see the people talking behind me, "Can't you stop talking about me when you are near me? It feels pretty embarrassing" I said towards Tomoka and Subaru who were sitting on the center of the room, while I sat next to them while reading manga.

"S-Sorry Kazuki-san" Tomoka said with an apologetic look.

"I'm not angry Tomoka, I just don't want to interrupt your lovely time" I said while once again focusing on my manga.

"L-L-L-L-Lovely? Me and Subaru-san?" Tomoka said with a flustered tone, what did I say? I mean did she only get that part?

"K-K-Kazuki what do you mean lovely?" I heard Subaru said, I then sweat dropped, no I mean… what? Both are kinda…

"Sorry~ Just continue with your secret meeting" I said flipping a page of my manga, this seriously is interesting.

"W-Well, Tomoka can you help me device a plan?"

"Well, I-I don't think I will be of much help since I am not good at devising plans"

"I see…"

"I'm sorry" S-Should I get out? I mean I am kinda like a third wheel but… what can I do? Everyone is doing homework or sleeping… or being Takenaka.

"Don't worry since I wanted to consult with you since you are the easiest to talk with" I then heard Subaru said that, must not cringe, "I'm sorry for asking something weird, I'll try to ask Saki again"

"I'll do it!" Tomoka shouted, go Tomoka if you do this you can get closer to Subaru, I then smiled, how would it be if the two of them actually got together? "I-I-It's not my strongest point, but if you say that I'm the best, I can't refuse!"

"I-Is that so? Thanks"

"I'll do my best!"

"Tomoka" I called her, I then turned around and saw her looking at me I just gave her a thumbs up, "You can do it!"

"Thank you Kazuki-san! I'll do my best for Subaru-san!" Tomoka said while smiling towards me and pumping her fist, "O-Of course for you too Kazuki-san"

"Don't worry about me" I said while shaking my right hand, "Whatever you do for Subaru is good for me!"

"Kazuki-san…" Tomoka whispered, then she nodded and once again pumped her fist, "I'll do my best!"

"O-Okay, T-Tomoka let's think some plans for now" Subaru said, I then stood up and was walking towards the door.

"Let's do our best!" I heard Tomoka said, and finally I left the room, I will leave those two for their own sweet time, now I just have to find something to do… maybe I'll help the girls with their homework.

(Time Skip)

After a looong time, and some failed plans we were making dinner for the night, seriously those plans were kinda… strange, first they made teams of two for a video game, obviously it was Subaru and Tomoka, Airi and Saki, Maho and Takenaka, and Hinata and Me, everything was well, until Tomoka the great descended from the sky and defeated team Maho and Takenaka, then we continued playing other games and the same happened over and over again, when will Maho and Takenaka forgive one another?

"*sigh"

"Hm? Is something wrong Kazuki-san?" Saki asked, currently we were walking on a dark hallway in order to tell Subaru and Tomoka that dinner is ready.

"Nothing, it's just—"

*mumble* *mumble*

We heard some mumble, "Huh? What is that?" Saki asked really serious, whoa I thought she would be scared.

"Dunno, want to investigate?" I asked Saki and she nodded, then we both headed towards where the mumble was heard, "T-This is..!" We both saw Tomoka and Subaru talking alone, I then took out my phone and… done! "Huh?"

Then I saw Saki doing the exact same thing she took out her phone and took a picture of the scene with… a scary face, not scary angry but scary… happy(?), then she looked at me and she stuck out her tongue while smiling I then nodded to her.

""Tomo/Tomoka! Hasegawa-san/Subaru!"" We both said feigning surprise, we both could be actors oh yeah!

"I-I'm so sorry! It was so dark, so I couldn't tell what you were up to at first!" Saki said as an excuse, I just shook my head held my hands in a defensive position, "I-It's okay, I didn't hear anything nor did I secretly take any pictures with my cellphone, don't worry, I'm really sorry, I didn't know Hasegawa-san and Tomo were in that kind of relationship or that you would proceed with it this fast!" Saki said really excited, whoa… didn't know Saki talked this much.

"Hold on, I don't know what you are misunderstanding, but you are saying your thoughts out loud" Subaru said, then I sweat dropped, yeah… oh wait…

"Huh? ...What did I just…?" Saki said snapping out of her trance.

"Saki do you know what doujinshi or fan fiction is?" I asked hoping she doesn't know... if she does… we'll have a SubaruxTomoka Fan fiction.

(Next Day)

After Dinner yesterday, Subaru took Takenaka to buy the ingredients for today's dinner, the girls took a bath and I didn't know what to do, so I feel asleep and I don't know what happened yesterday night but…

"How did you manage to get him train with us?" I asked towards Subaru, while looking at Takenaka who was resting near the fence, which was near us, who were sitting a bit of a distance away from the fence and away from the girls, who were resting.

"Well, last night we…" Subaru said, then he told me everything that happened last night, "And that about sums it up"

"I can't believe his reason for not teaming up with Maho was that" I said, so the reason Takenaka doesn't want to team up with Maho is because on the past Maho always succeeded on something and way better than him and when he finally did that something she just got bored and did another thing that was completely different and he doesn't want the same to happen with basketball, "Well at least he is back to training, you are amazing Subaru!"

"Nah, don't worry" Subaru said smiling towards me, right at that moment we saw Saki getting near us with a notebook on hand, "What is it Saki?"

"Well, I'd like to confirm with you two our afternoon schedule…" Saki said, whoa she is very diligent, after we told her the schedule she closed the notebook, "Understood, I'll pass it to everyone"

"Thanks Saki! You are of much help!" I said smiling towards Saki.

"Yeah, we are counting on you!" Subaru said towards Saki then she started to giggle out of nowhere, huh? "W-What?"

"It's thanks to you that Natsuhi began training with us, right?" Saki said while smiling towards Subaru, "You tried many things yesterday"

"She found out, Subaru retreat!" I said while yelling to my wrist, I then felt a Subaru nudged, which is a "lightly" nudge, "Ugh…"

"So you found out" Subaru said nonchalantly, damn you Subaru! And here I thought you were a little nicer to me nowadays, "In fact, I did use some underhanded tricks, but in the end, there wasn't any actual need for them"

"I see…" Saki said, I then recovered from the lightly nudge and sat straight, "So that's why he…"

"Takenaka finally realized that Maho isn't just half-heartedly playing around, but rather she's taking basketball quite seriously, he still may behave cold towards Maho, but at least he decided to join our training" Subaru said, I then looked at Saki and she was thinking something very seriously, what is it? Is something troubling her?

"Playing Basketball seriously…" Saki said while looking serious, then she smiled, "You know why I joined this club, Hasegawa-san, Kazuki-san?" Saki asked, then we shook our heads, "It was Maho's selfishness that made me join the girls' basketball club, she bought an eye guard just for me… and those eye guards are really expensive and they are custom made, I couldn't decline… she prepared them just for me" Saki said while smiling really widely, then I smiled, she must really be thankful towards Maho, no wonder those two are best friends.

"So that's how you got your eye guard" Subaru said, then we both looked at Saki and she continued.

"The way she asked me was quite messed up, but her eyes were so serious, she was serious about it from the very beginning, that's my story of how I came to play basketball with the girls, and now I am decided to give it my all, for everyone's sake" Saki said while smiling really widely, I then looked at Subaru and he was blushing a little bit, then he recovered.

"I know, however, I'm sorry I made you do the lame jobs like getting this camp organized, I could have got Kazuki made that, but he isn't too good at planning things except when it's a basketball game" Subaru said then he started laughing a little bit, I lightly punched his arm and we both laughed.

"Hehe, you two are really great friends, and don't worry I like these kind of jobs, I like to support everyone behind the scenes, besides you just implied that you thought I was best at these kind of thing right?" Saki said, while looking at us.

"Of course, that is a given" Subaru said while smiling, I then smiled too and looked at Saki.

"But of course, Saki is really diligent and you are a person we both count on!" I said while looking at Saki, she smiled really widely and nodded.

"Thanks you two, you are also both people I count on, please continue to teach me more things, Kazuki-san, Hasegawa-san!" Saki said and then finally bowed and left.

"I'm happy for her, she is really a reliable girl Subaru" I said while lying on the ground.

"Of course, everyone is reliable, I don't know if we are lucky to have met them or something else, but…" Subaru said, then I looked at him and he was looking at the sky, "I want to see them growing up, so come on Kazuki let's help them get to victory!"

"Do you even have to ask? Let's do this Partner!" I said then I fist bumped Subaru.

(Time Skip)

After our morning training, we went towards the gym and we saw Maho and Takenaka practicing together while Saki watched, then everyone joined practice and after training, we asked everyone if they wanted to have dinner and that since Subaru and Takenaka last night bought the ingredients, Subaru thought of making okonomiyaki everyone was surprised, sans Saki, we asked why and now… I think I know why.

"Who was it?! Who grated the Japanese yam?"

"It… It was me…"

"Maho, how am I supposed to use it if it's this grainy? There is no putting it in without its smoothness, here do it again! No, forget it, I'll do it myself, oh and Tomo, Airi don't cut the cabbage that long! I want it finely chopped!"

"U-Understood!"

"Hey, Natsuhi! What are you trying to do?"

"I-I wanted to put in the stock so—"

"Don't do such unnecessary things, you need to…" Currently Saki was going… full crazy mode, she was ordering everyone to do everything perfect like some professional chef, and the only ones not working were Subaru, who was sitting next to me, Hinata who was sitting on my lap and me who was sitting on a chair.

"Just what is happening?" I asked while looking at the scene, Hinata was just swinging her feet happily while humming.

"Don't ask me…" Subaru said while also looking at the scene, Saki I now know another side of you…

"Do you know Hinata?" I lowered my vision a little bit and she looked at me, damn even she looks cute when she watches me like that.

"Oh? Saki's Family owns a restaurant so maybe it's because of that?" Hinata said, no asked (?) towards me, so she doesn't know the answer?

*THUD*

Then Saki put down a bowl really loud, "Everyone, you can go, I'll do the rest!" Saki said while starting the okonomiyaki process once again.

Everyone came towards us, "Just what happened to her?" Subaru asked while looking at Saki, whoa even though its okonomiyaki this is just… too amazing to watch.

"Well, actually her parents run an okonomiyaki shop, so she knows a lot about it because she often helps out there" Tomoka answered Subaru's question, so Hinata was right, whoa I wonder if the parents are actually like that?

"That's why whenever it's about yakisoba or okonomiyaki, she gets obsessed with it" Airi said this time, note to self: Praise Airi since she worked extra hard for this training camp.

"That's amazing, so this is what you call a change of personality…" Subaru said, I then sweat dropped.

"Well, a split personality, I certainly didn't imagine that from Saki…"

"Yeah, I feel the same" Subaru said, then he stood up, "Well, everyone let's go and prepare the table, we don't want to bother Saki anymore…" Subaru said then he and almost everyone, except Maho and Takenaka who stayed to help Saki, left, well… almost everyone…

"Uhh, Hinata-san?"

"Oh~! What is it Kazuki-onii-chan?"

"Can you please get off me? You know we can't leave?"

"No, Hina doesn't want to get off" Hinata said, then she turned around her legs now on my back and she facing me, and she hugged me.

"I would love to continue being like this Hinata, but I don't want to get yelled at by Saki" I said while sweat dropping, how much would she yell in this state?

"Then can Kazuki-onii-chan help me with something after dinner?" Hinata asked I looked at her and she had my second weakness: puppy eyes.

"Guh… puppy eyes my second weakness" I said while looking at the ceiling, "You didn't even have to put the puppy eyes Hinata" I said then I looked at her and I ruffled her hair, "I would be overjoyed to help you so what is it?"

Hinata then smiled widely and signaled me to lower my head, I did as commanded and she grabbed both of her little hands and put them around my ear then she leaned over and started whispering, "Can you please teach Hina how to shoot?" She whispered to me, to me and to no one else…

"Of course how about the gy—?"

"No, Hina wants to maintain it as secret, so please Kazuki-onii-chan!" Hinata said, hmm, a secret? So a place where no one will look… ah!

"Okay, then Hinata meet me outside of the dorm okay? I'll meet you there and start the super-secret training!" I said towards Hinata, she smiled and nodded, "Well, that settles it, now can you please let me stand up?"

"No~!" Hinata said then she started to giggle while hugging me, oh no this will be hard…

(Time Skip)

After that sweet trap Hinata had me in, I had to go while dragging the chair with me, then we had dinner and I have to say the okonomiyaki was one of the best I have ever had in my whole life, so I made a promise to Saki to go to her restaurant, after dinner I went outside the dorm, and I saw Hinata then she hurried me to go fast towards where we were going… Takenaka's finest creation, Hinata stood on front of the tree and I stood next to Hinata.

"Oh~!" Hinata said then she threw the ball, but it didn't even reach the bucket, then I went to pick up the ball and I gave it back to Hinata.

"Hmm, can you try it once again Hinata?" I said while looking at Hinata, this time I'll look at her pose, then she prepared herself to throw the ball but she only used her arms, I then went to get the ball and I handed to her the ball then I knelt beside her, "You are just using your hands Hinata, so that is the problem"

"Huh? Should Hina not use her hands?"

"No, you are mistaken, you got the hand part right, but you need to bend your knees a little bit" I then stood up and I bent my knees a little, "See? You should do it like this, then you grab the ball with both your hands like this" Then I grabbed a fake ball by both its sides, "and then you jump and shoot" I then jumped and I threw the fake ball, "Hmm… Did you get it or was that too complicated?" I said while scratching the back of my head and smiling.

"Yes, Kazuki-onii-chan explained too well, so Hina understood everything!" Hinata said while smiling, I just smiled and nodded to her, then Hinata prepared herself with everything I told her and she threw the ball once again until…

*THUD*

Finally, the ball touched the bucket, "It reached!" Hinata shouted a little bit and she was jumping out of joy, I smiled, "Kazuki-onii-chan it reached!" Hinata said towards me while hopping towards my direction then she hugged me, "It reached!" And I ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, it reached, good job Hinata! You are the greatest!" I said while ruffling Hinata's hair, then Hinata stopped hugging me and went to get the ball, "Huh? What are you doing Hinata?"

"Since Hina already reached the bucket, Hina won't stop until I get a point and also…" Hinata said while fidgeting a little, "C-Can Kazuki-onii-chan teach Hina a special shoot only for Hina?" Hinata said while closing her eyes.

I got a bit surprised, then I smiled and I went towards Hinata and I ruffled her hair, "Of course just for you Hinata, now let's train hard you want to impress everyone right?" I said smiling widely towards Hinata, then she smiled really widely, and I saw some blush on her face and she nodded.

"Oh~! Let's go!" Hinata said then she stood in front of the tree and once again attempted to shoot, and like last time the ball only touched the bucket, hmm… how can I help her improve the shoots? Muscle memory? Or should she just keep shooting? I'll go for her to keep shooting.

(Small Time Skip)

After some shoots, Hinata finally…

"Oh~! It finally entered the bucket!" Hinata said while hopping happily, phew finally… she made it! "But Hina can't call this a victory!" Hinata said then she went to pick up the ball and she stood in front of the tree, "Hina won't give up until she can make 5 consecutive shots!" Hinata said while pumping her fist, then she jumped and the ball once again entered the bucket, and then once again and again until she made 5 shots.

"Hinata made it!" I shouted with a very wide smile, then I went to pick up the ball, and I went to Hinata and I ruffled her hair, "Hinata is a very amazing girl! You made me very proud Hinata!"

"Oh~! Hina made Kazuki-onii-chan proud!" Hinata said while smiling really widely, "Now it's Kazuki-onii-chan turn to make a special shoot only for Hina!"

"Of course, now…" I said then I grabbed the ball with both my hands, "Hinata can you please guard the ho—bucket? Anyway can you guard?"

"Oh~! Okay!" Hinata said then she stood in front of me, and I smiled, okay I think I got the perfect move for Hinata.

"Okay, I will try and do this slow for Hinata to understand okay?" I said towards Hinata and she nodded, I then bounced the ball with my right hand, "Watch my eyes Hinata!" I said towards Hinata, "Observe the direction I am looking at, and that is where I will naturally go" I then observed towards Hinata's left side, which was my right, "Now watch my feet" I then stepped forward towards the right, "Since one normally would defend the direction the opponent is going that would make them go towards that direction that is what we want, we want them to go towards a certain direction but now…" I said then I did the same thing but I feigned the move and I moved towards the left on the free side, "You need to move fast, first feign the move then move towards the opposite direction, and finally shoot as fast as you can" I said then I repeated the shoot and I got the ball to enter the bucket, "Sorry if it's difficult, I…I don't know how to explain well enough…"

"Kazuki-onii-chan…" Hinata said while looking a bit apologetic, then she came towards me and smiled to me, "Don't worry, Hina understood the moves but it will be a bit hard for her to do them… so please smile Kazuki-onii-chan, Hina will do her best"

I then looked a bit surprised towards Hinata, then I smiled warmly towards her and I ruffled her hair, "Thank you but of course you will always make Kazuki-onii-chan proud, and you can modify the move to your style Hinata if it's a bit difficult to do… do you want to give it a try?"

"Oh~! Bring it!" Hinata said while raising her right hand, I can't believe I got depressed here and now, just in front of one of the girls that respect me so much… I have to continue working harder… I can't make a mistake…

(Small Time Skip)

After practicing the same shoot over and over again, Hinata finally made the shoot and also I told her of a little advanced things one can do with that move, and surprisingly she quickly understood, and now we were sitting next to each other.

"That was interesting Hinata, now please rest I don't want you to overexert yourself" I said towards Hinata, I then looked at the sky and I saw that it was already dark.

"Okay~! Hina will rest then she will continue a little bit more" Hinata said, then I looked to her and I smiled to her, I then looked once again to the sky, when summer begins I will need to read books on how to train kids, Heh… I can't believe I quickly got attached to these girls the question is… will I be of help?... Huh? "…" I then looked to my left and I saw Hinata looking at me intently while some blush was on her face, I knew it she overworked herself.

"Hm? What is it Hinata?" I asked her then she started getting a bit closer to me, "H-Hinata?!" I said getting a bit away from her.

"…Hina's prince…"

"Eh?"

"Kazuki-onii-chan is Hina's Prince" Hinata said while getting closer to me, I then backed away a little just to find myself crash into a tree, oh no…

"P-Prince?! W-What do you mean? I mean we just met a month ago Hinata!" I said trying to get her to snap out of it, then I saw Hinata shake her head, eh?

"No, Kazuki-onii-chan is wrong" Hinata said while slowly getting near me, "Hina met Kazuki-onii-chan some years ago" Closer and closer, "Kazuki-onii-chan helped Hina that day and Kazuki-onii-chan left an impression on Hina" Eh? That day? Years ago? "Hina felt strange that day, Hina couldn't stop thinking of that person that helped Hina that day, and now I meet him once again, so Hina thinks it's destiny" Hinata said while some inches away from my face, oh no… this is bad! Really bad! Just as Hinata was about to get really close to my face…

"NOOO!"

"HEEEEY!"

I heard two shouts coming from the forest, one was male the other was female, I turned to my left to see but I saw no one and right at that moment…

*CHU*

…Hinata kissed my right cheek, "Pfffff, wha-?! I—" Was the only thing I said, right now my mind is going crazy what just happened, just what exactly has happened?!

"There~ Kazuki-onii-chan now has to promise to stay with Hina" Hinata said I then looked at her and she was also blushing, but that was nothing compared to my face I felt it was burning, if I didn't move my face I would have… I would have… "Kazuki-onii-chan, Hina likes you!" I then got shocked a little bit and widened my eyes, d-does she mean…? "And also Hina likes Tomoka, Saki, Maho, Airi and Onii-chan, so please don't go anywhere and leave Hina" Hinata said with a depressed look, oh she meant that… phew my heart surely skipped a beat I thought for a second she was confessing to me.

"Of course we won't leave you, Hinata you are a precious girl to us, to me, why should we leave you?" I said while ruffling Hinata's hair, "But what came over this?"

Then Hinata pouted a little, "Kazuki-onii-chan didn't call or invite Hina, Hina was sad and thought Kazuki-onii-chan left her alone, so Maho told Hina a move that would make Kazuki-onii-chan never leave Hina's side", That Maho I could punch her if she was a man but… it's not nice to punch girls.

"Then what about the whole Prince thing?" I asked towards Hinata, then she started to think a little, what didn't she thought about this before saying that?

"…That's just something Hina made up" Hinata said while averting her eyes from me, phew so this whole situation is a misunderstanding, I'm glad, I'm seriously so glad, "But it's true that Hina and Kazuki-onii-chan met some time ago"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, but Hina will tell Kazuki-onii-chan later" Hinata said while standing up and going towards the ball and finally picking up the ball, I finally was able to breathe again, I then stood up and stretched a little, that was nerve wrecking.

"Why?"

"Because Kazuki-onii-chan didn't invite me out or called me" Hinata said again with a pout, I then smiled a little and scratched the back of my head, so it's my punishment for not contacting her… whoa~ she will make one scary cute girlfriend.

"I promise next time, for now let's continue training Hinata" I said towards Hinata, she then smiled and started training once again, Who shouted just now?

(Time Skip)

After training with Hinata, we went towards the small dorm where we parted ways, she headed towards the girls' room and I headed towards the guys' room, I then saw Subaru and Takenaka getting prepared to take a bath and so I joined them.

"Puhaa~ This is paradise!" I said while entering the big tub with hot water, "This feels like a hot spring don't you think?"

"Yeah, it does seem like one, it brings many funny memories to me" Subaru said while laughing a little, I then tensed up a little, "Like a certain someone fainting on the hot spring"

"Eh? Kazuki fainted?" Takenaka said while joining us in the big tub, then the three of us sat side by side.

"Yeah, but the funny thing is that he just entered for a minute it was like" Subaru said then he coughed a little, "Oh! A hot spring! This is so amazing! Oh god, look hot water" Subaru said while hopping a little and pumping his fists, "Hahaha, then… then it was like this" Subaru said while containing his laughter, "Oh god, I'm in it's so hot, oh look it's….." Then Subaru feigned a faint, and he started to laugh out loud and also I saw Takenaka doing the same.

"G-Guhh… how would I know, that it was really hot?! And to top it all that I had to be really relaxed not overjoyed" I said splashing some water to the two.

"Kazuki, it's a HOT spring what do you expect?!" Takenaka said while laughing out loud, I then felt really embarrassed.

"I give up" I said while crossing my arms and looking away from them.

"S-S-Sorry, it's j-just too funny" Subaru said while holding my shoulder, then he and Takenaka finally calmed down, "Tomorrow it's the match"

"Yeah" I said while looking at the ceiling, Will they be okay? Will Hinata impress everyone?

"Yeah, but I know they can do it definitely!" Takenaka said with confidence, then we both looked at him.

"Oh, why so confident right now Takenaka?" I asked towards Takenaka he just panicked and started to scratch the back of his head.

"W-Well, they got Minato, and also Saki who can create such great plays, and Kashii who is really tall and has improved in her defense, and Hinata who is doing her absolute best, yes she is the one giving her all the most, she trains hard and finally learned some useful moves and…" Takenaka said then he averted his gaze and scratched his right cheek, "M-Maho she is really giving her all, she plays really good and has really nice speed, s-so she is fine okay?!" Takenaka shouted angrily towards us for no reason.

"Of course how can we doubt them?" Subaru asked with a smile on their face, "But you are also really good Takenaka, you are the one who hasn't given up at all, the one who is training hard just for his team, to me that is the true ace of a team" Subaru said towards Takenaka, he got a little bit redder and got surprised.

"W-W-Who did you hear that from?" Takenaka asked in panic, then he looked at me and I waved at him, "K-Kazuki! You…!"

"Hey, all I did was just say that to Subaru I didn't do anything wrong!" I shouted towards Takenaka.

"You have a point…" Takenaka said while submerging into the water, "Thasakfna yousafas tawfs"

"Eh?" I asked, then we both looked at Takenaka and he raised from the water and shouted at us.

"I said Thanks you two! You have given me hope and…"

"And?"

"And what?"

"And… I'm getting out of here" Takenaka said while getting out of the tub and going to change and just turn in for the night.

"Whoa, tsundere" Subaru said, then I gave him a thumbs up, "So how was it your time with Hinata?"

"Pffffff, h-how did you know about that?" I asked alarmed towards Subaru, he then grabbed a bit of water and started massaging himself.

"Everyone was worried, the girls were worried Hinata was not anywhere, and then me and Airi got worried to where you were, so we went to look for you two" Subaru said while resting his arms on the side of the big tub.

"And you found us at the finest creation of Takenaka?" I asked towards Subaru, he looked at me and he nodded, "*sigh* Well, what can I say? Hinata trained her shoots and I taught her a shoot and that is all, but that is an obvious lie, since you probably saw that kiss" I said toward Subaru, he didn't act too surprised but not too bad.

"Yeah, we all saw that, The first one to shout was Airi, she did it unconsciously then it was Takenaka, you obviously know why he did it right?" Subaru said then I looked down to the water, "But don't worry the misunderstanding was cleared"

"Eh?"

"Maho explained what happened with a proud face" Subaru said while looking at the ceiling, "It was supposed to be a certain magic to keep someone close to you wasn't it?"

"Yeah, that is what Hinata told me"

"Then it really was how Maho explained it" Subaru said while face palming, then he turned towards me and smiled, "Don't worry the misunderstanding was cleared from all of us, and Maho kinda… got her punishment…" Subaru said while scratching the back of his head, so it's a "don't ask" question.

"Phew, I was worried right there that some people might misunderstand and that our relationship might change" I said while holding my abdomen, I can't believe that Maho.

"Don't worry about that, Airi said that it was relief and that she won't lose" Subaru said while smiling towards me.

"Haha, Airi poor her, I was the most worried about her, I thought her heart might break" I said while looking at the ceiling.

"No need to worry, she understood the misunderstanding and also she and Hinata are very good friends, I don't think any of them will start hating each other, they will probably say that they should join forces and share you" Subaru said while putting his towel over his head.

"Yeaaah, I'm kinda afraid of that" I said while sweat dropping, yeah I mean what would happen to me and my poor heart?

"Why is that?"

"God knows what will they do, they could probably come to my house and say "Let us live with you!" or something like that"

"I don't think that will happen, I mean there is absolutely no way a little girl would live with you"

"Yeah I know, and for that I am relieved"

"…Hey"

"Hm?"

"Are you prepared for the sports festival?"

"Oh the sports festival? Yeah, I'm kinda prepared I have been running since day one, so probably the running events would be no problem for me"

"Yeah me too, but…" Subaru said and I looked at him curiosity on my face, "I heard there will be a special basketball match between classes"

"What?! Really?!"

"Yeah, it seems that would be the case, so I ask you now Kazuki…" Subaru said looking at me seriously, "Are you prepared?"

I smirked, "But of course, I said millions of times, the Kazuki-Subaru duo are the coolest duo in basketball"

"Heh, that is the Kazuki I know, for now let's get out and sleep tomorrow is their match" Subaru said and then he started to get out of the big tub and headed towards the lockers, I then did the same.

(Time Skip)

After getting out of the bath, we went towards our room and for some reason Takenaka was already asleep, seeing that we did the same, but something terrible happened…

*SLAP*

"Aguh… what?"

"Kazuki, wake up"

"Subaru? What's up why did you slap me and why are you talking like that?" I said towards Subaru while massaging my right cheek, I can't see I'm still sleepy.

"I'll tell you later… for now wait a little longer" Subaru said then he went towards Takenaka and…

"Hey Takenaka wake up" Subaru said while lightly tapping Takenaka, this is favoritism I demand a redo! Then we saw Takenaka opening his eyes slightly, "You are awake? Good, we are going to return Hinata-chan's panties" Subaru said, then I woke up fully.

"WHAAAT?!"

"Panties eh… I got it… WAIT! HOW DID YOU-?!" Takenaka then woke up fully too, and Subaru put his hand over his mouth and shut Takenaka up.

"Just come with us, with that we can be saved" Subaru said with a strange voice.

"Us?! Do you mean I am also included?!" I asked really panicked, if I know where this is going then I won't like it.

"Of course, now come on!" Subaru said while standing up and heading towards the door then he did some hand signals and Takenaka looked at me with a look that said "Just what do we do?" and I just shrugged.

"Let's just get this over with" I said standing up and heading towards the door, then Takenaka did the same and we got out of the room, "Just how did you get Hinata's panties? Don't tell me?! You-!"

"I didn't steal them, I found them when we were on way to the mountain and I put it accidentally in my pocket, and when we took a bath I left them in the lockers, but someone took it" Subaru said with a strange voice.

"You know you haven't used that voice for a long time" I said while putting my arms behind my head, last time he used that voice we accidentally stole something from our senior and before they discovered that was stolen, Subaru, me and the rest of the juniors tried to return it but in the end we were discovered and punished.

"You perverted, rotten lolicon bastard!" Takenaka then blamed Subaru and started to insult him.

"You, who also snatched it and put it in your pocket, have no right to blame me!" Subaru said with the same strange tone.

"Y-Y-You are wrong, since you suddenly came out, I didn't want to be caught in a bad misunderstanding" Takenaka said to defend himself.

"When I happened to stumble upon it by accident and Tomoka called out to me, without thinking… I hid it" Subaru said while looking upwards, I swear I saw a tear shine from under his eye.

"Like I'd believe that!" Takenaka gently shouted.

"Okay you'd been talking on how you two got involved, now I would like for you to tell me why am I even here?" I said while getting closer to the girls' room.

"It's Hinata so naturally you need to be here" Subaru said while looking at me really serious.

"No, that has nothing to do here, you just want me to get more in trouble right? Right?"

"Okay, men now we have to redeem our sin" Subaru said while ignoring me, "It's mostly because Takenaka picking it up that we have no choice but to return this secretly within their room" Subaru said while looking at the door intently, then he opened the door slightly and peered inside, "Okay, it seems everyone is sleeping, let's go"

"Damn" I said looking inside the room, there were 5 futons for the five girls all were put next to each other, so if one wakes up, everyone wakes up…

"This is bad" Takenaka said while also looking inside the room, then we slowly entered the room and we headed straight to the closet.

"Her bag should be in here" Subaru whispered towards us then he did some hand movements to signal us to proceed, he gets really serious in these situations, then Takenaka got beside the closet and grabbed the handle, "Do it carefully"

"Got it" Takenaka whispered and I got behind Subaru in order to get a good look of the closet, then Takenaka opened the closet and 5 bags were inside.

"Search the one with pink" I whispered towards Subaru to which he nodded.

"Hinata-chan's bag is… here!" Subaru whispered, then he proceeded to do god knows what.

"Hey are you putting that properly?!" I whispered towards Subaru and I got closer to the closet to see what he was doing but right at that moment…

"Subaru! Kazuki!" We heard a shout and Subaru got startled that he hit his head with the upper half of the closet, we then looked behind us and we saw Maho's upper half raised, "Pass! Pa…ss" Maho said then she lied down again and slept again.

"Phew, sleep talking…" I said while wiping my sweat from my forehead.

"She was talking in her sleep?" Subaru said while rubbing his head.

"Ah! The futons!" Takenaka warned us, then we looked behind us and some futons were falling from the closet.

"Whoa"

"Umph" Subaru and me got crushed by the futons, I then tried to get them out of the way but…

"Eh, what happened?" One of the girls said, oh god no…

"Is it an enemy attack?!" Other girl said then we heard Takenaka running away, damn you Takenaka.

"You betrayer!" Subaru said towards Takenaka, then he looked at me, "Let's try and crawl towards someone maybe we won't we discovered" Subaru commanded me, and I nodded, what else can I do? Then I crawled towards the closest futon I could and gladly it was empty I then hugged my legs and I put myself in fetal position.

"It seems some futons fell out of the closet" I heard Airi's voice.

"Oh jeez, I got startled" I then heard Maho's voice.

"You were sleep talking just before, right? Didn't you make them fall" I then heard Saki's voice and I knew she was talking to Maho.

"What? There's no way I did" Maho said, whoa it feels a little bit hot under this futon but I have to endure it, then I felt someone coming closer to me and then I saw that she put her legs inside the futon, this is bad… then she touched my stomach.

"Eeek" Shouted the girl, this girl is!

"Airi, Airi" I then called Airi in a really small voice, then she saw me and she got surprised, I then signaled her to keep silent for my sake.

"What is it Airi?" I heard Saki's voice, oh no please Airi!

"Oh… Eh… Um… my leg hurts a bit so I think I should lie on my futon, sorry I can't help you get the futons" Airi said then she fully put herself on the futon, and I was directly next to her, u-uwahh I'm next to her breasts, my number one weakness… if those touch me I will scream like a little girl.

"Oh, is that so Airi? Then don't worry we already got it, come on Maho help me with the futons" Saki said towards Maho, then Airi looked at me and I shot an apologetic look to Airi and I mouthed a I'm sorry, I will repay you later, then she mouthed me a Don't worry, if it's Kazuki-san I don't mind.

(Small Time Skip)

After a while, almost everyone went to sleep, then I saw that as my cue to leave, and I saw Airi rise a little while looking at the sides…

"Eh? Tomoka-chan?" Airi whispered, then I looked at Airi, oh yeah Subaru is still here…

"Airi? Why are you-?" Tomoka whispered, then she stopped, "Okay, Subaru-san says that Kazuki is with you isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Then it's not a problem" Tomoka whispered, then I saw Airi raising the sheet of the futon and looking at me.

"G-Go while you can Kazuki-san" Airi said to me shyly, oh god this is embarrassing.

"I'm sorry Airi, I promise I will repay you later" I said then I started crawling my way to the door, "Thank you so much Airi" Then I encountered Subaru and both of us gave one another a thumbs up, then we headed towards the door and we opened then we got out.

Finally outside, we started walking towards our room, "T-That was nerve wrecking…" I said while walking a bit sluggish towards our room.

"You don't have to tell me twice…"

"Um… Subaru-san"

"K-Kazuki-san" We then heard two voices coming from behind us, we both got startled and looked behind us just to find Tomoka and Airi.

"Uh… Airi let's talk a bit further away okay?" I said towards Airi, then she nodded shyly and we left Subaru and Tomoka alone, "Uh… Subaru kinda forgot something in the room so you know… he told me to go with him and you know… um…" I tried to explain myself to her, but I couldn't I then scratched the back of my head and looked to the floor, I'm the worst making excuses to her and then she saw Hinata kissing my cheek… I feel the worst.

"S-So that's what it was… it certainly was strange to see Kazuki-san" Airi said while fidgeting a little.

"I'm sorry Airi"

"Eh?"

"You know for everything" I can't say it, if I remind her of those moments Airi will probably we more saddened, "I'm unable to do a thing, I'm a bit of a failure… so you know I don't probably know wha—"

"That's not true!" Airi said then she looked directly to my eyes, "Kazuki-san is truly a good person, he is a nice sub-coach, I don't know how to thank you… to me you are a truly important person that is why" Then Airi closed her eyes, "I won't give up, so please cheer for me, try to be yourself a bit more, please Kazuki-san I-I need you!" Airi said, then I looked at her and I was really happy.

"Airi you are a good person, thank you for everything" I said smiling towards her then she smiled and then started fidgeting a little bit.

"T-Thank you so much, goodnight Kazuki-san!" Airi said while running off to the girls' room, then I saw Subaru.

"Hey Subaru! How did it go?" I said towards Subaru he just scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly.

"Let's just go to the room and beat up the traitor" Subaru said and then I cracked my knuckles.

"Let's go, mwhahaha" I laughed evilly, then we headed towards our room, and finally we entered the room.

"We are back Takenaka!" Subaru said while heading inside, then Takenaka got a bit surprised, "You are not asleep yet?" Subaru said then Takenaka just shook his head.

"There is no way I could have slept after what just happened" Takenaka said, then Subaru looked at me.

"Don't worry we'll have our revenge… just not now" Subaru said while scratching the back of his head, he is too good for his own good… "Anyway, today was the last day of the camp so it's over now, all that's left is play well in the tournament's matches"

"Um… about the basketball tournament…" Started Takenaka while looking a bit serious, "We can't make substitutions, right?"

"Huh?"

"Unless you get injured, there is no way you can substitute players during a match" Takenaka said towards Subaru, "Didn't any of you know this?"

"Well, I had to go to a training camp with you all of a sudden so I didn't really look much into that matter…" Subaru said then he started to think, "That means deciding who the starters will be is very important…"

"Hey, promise me something" Takenaka said, then we both looked at him, "Don't take Hinata out"

"Takenaka… you…" I said while getting a bit surprised, oh yeah he was there when he saw Hinata giving her all with me.

"She's doing her best, she might not be there just yet, but I want you to give her a chance!" Takenaka said, then he looked at both of us seriously.

"Takenaka, everyone is doing their best, not just Hinata, she might be the one doing her best, but everyone wants a chance… a chance to play, and also I don't think Subaru here would want to take anyone out right?" I said towards Subaru to which he nodded.

"But… you play basketball with five people…" Takenaka said while thinking of something, "I'm going to sleep" He said while finally putting the sheets over him and finally sleeping.

"That was quite the seriousness" I said then Subaru just laughed a little, "Anyway… I now know how to have revenge over him, mwhahaa"

"Yeah, me too… but it also will be some benefit for him and the girls" Subaru said then he fist bumped me and finally we went to sleep in our respective futons.

(Time Skip)

After that night, Takenaka decided to get out of the tournament, he made a scene with Maho and thanks to the scene he made, the girls found the motivation to win, then going with the flow Subaru made Takenaka temporary coach for the matches because me and Subaru had to go to school, and now the current situation is very… drastic (?)

"Ahh, they won, I'm so happy for them" I said while wiping a tear from my face, "I can't believe they won the whole tournament, damn I'm so proud of them"

"Yeah, I too am, I wish we could have cheered them on properly" Subaru said, yeah even when I promised Airi to cheer her on properly, "And did you hear that? The last shoot Hinata made, she called it "Kazuki-shoot" that makes you even more proud don't you?"

"Yeah, I can't believe this, I'm so proud of those girls! Now we have to do our best if that Basketball match for the Sports Festival is true, I decided my next shoot I'll name it "Hinata-shoot"" I said while pumping my fist, I feel right now like a big brother who saw her little sister win at something.

"Let's do our best, Kazuki! But for now… let's try and think how to get out of here" Subaru said, then I looked around me and I was surrounded by wood, I was in a box.

"Kazuki in the box!" I said while still being happy, what happened is that Miho-nee called us to come and watch so she prepared two sports vault for us, and now Subaru was inside the one on my left and I was inside the other one, naturally after the match we could have gotten out but…

"Shut up Kazuki! Now come on, try pushing the lid of your box to see if we can get out" Subaru shouted, yeah… the lid on both our boxes were kinda… stuck and also we were inside the gym storage room.

"I'm trying! I want to go home and sleep, because you waking me up last night with a slap didn't help me" I said while trying to push the lid, but to no avail, then we heard the storage room door open, and we saw the five girls, thank god! They will now help us!

"We sure have become frequent visitors here" We heard Maho, I then took out my cellphone, maybe if I call one of the girls they may save us… but just as I was about to dial, I became more of a criminal… The girls… they… started changing clothes…oh no…

"Oh, Hina-chan this is the first time I've seen those panties" Airi said towards Hinata, and now everyone was in their undergarments I quickly closed my eyes, I hate you Subaru! Why did I follow you to this school?!

"Yes, since I lost my other ones in the training camp, I got a new pair" Hinata commented, Subaru didn't put Hinata's panties in her bag?! Just where are her panties now?! No more importantly how are we going to get out of this situation?!

"Lost it? Could it have been stolen?" I heard Saki comment, oh please not another misunderstanding girls…

"By Subaru? Or Natsuhi?" I heard Maho said in her usual chirpy voice, oh god no then the next one is… "Ah! Maybe it was Kazuki!"

"Kazuki-onii-chan? Kazuki-onii-chan would like to have Hina's Panties?" Hinata said, please Hinata don't believe whatever Maho says…

"Yeah, because of that spell maybe he began to love Hina more and more that he liked Hina's panties" What kind of excuse is that?!

"Oh, that spell… Maho you idiot you probably made Kazuki-san confused and you were about to break Airi's heart" I heard Saki said, Saki you are the best I admire you please just clear the misunderstanding, and for the love of god stop talking about panties!

"E-Eh?"

"Oh yeah, Airin also likes Kazuki, sorry Airin I didn't think of that"

"N-No it's fine…"

"Airi…" I then heard Hinata's voice and I guessed she was near Airi, "Hina is sorry, Hina likes Kazuki-onii-chan too, do you hate Hina?"

"E-Eh? No! I would never hate one of my friends like that, and well I also l-l-l-like Kazuki-san so… let's give it our all Hina-chan!"

"Oh~! Of course! Airi and Hina will become Kazuki-onii-chan's brides!" I heard Hinata said, I'm happy… not for the proposal or that… I thought that because of the kiss maybe Hinata and Airi would start falling apart.

"Nyhihi and Saki, Mokkan and Me will become Subarun's brides!"

"Maho! But talking about them… I wanted to show them our victory… too bad they couldn't be here…"

"…Yeah…" Tomoka said sounding a little sad, "How about we message them later and meet at Subaru-san's house to celebrate?"

"That is a nice idea Tomo!" Saki said, "Huh? What is that? There is something white sticking out of that gym vault over there" I then opened my eyes very scared and looked at the opening in the gym vault, thinking it was the shirt of my school uniform sticking out, and saw that I was not the one they were talking about… they are talking about Subaru… oh god…

…And for what happened during that moment… that is a story for another day…

**[A/N]**

**LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN… I seriously was about to give up and erase everything halfway, then I was about to cancel the fic… but I said to myself, "No this is probably the first time someone made a fic this long of a serie only about lolis, I won't give up! Loli power!" Obviously I said it in my mind if someone from the outside heard me say that, they would cast me some glares…**

**Did you like the chapter? No? Too horrendous? Too stupid? Did you hate it?**

**Please leave a review, leave a follow and if you really liked the story leave a favorite!**

**MrAlan OUT!**


	5. Solidifying the resolve!

**[A/N]**

**Well… hello there my fellow few readers! How are you this fine day? I'm very much stressed… school is a prison… just like a certain Idea giver of mine has said… well, I'm here with another chapter of your favorite Loli Basketball Love, so prepare yourselves for fan service and fluffy moments!**

**Now onto the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ro-Kyu-Bu! I just own my OC!**

**Shooting Towards Love**

**Chapter 4: Solidifying the resolve!**

_Wedner's Residence, Kazuki's Room_

Right now I can't help but grin.

"Fufu… fufu…"

This is absolutely the best.

"Fufu…fufu…hehe"

Rigth now I'm in my room studying for the finals… well I WAS studying but… I got… two things… one call and a message.

The call was…

"_So…"_

"…"

"_You are going on a date?"_

"_I-It's not a date! It's just… you know… I want to help her select her new shoes… that's it!"_

"_Yeah, sure… keep telling yourself that… just make sure to hold her hand and to naturally put your arm around her"_

"… _I shouldn't have told you"_

"_Haha, I'm just joking buddy, just have fun! Oh! And remember to study"_

"_Yeah, I completely forgot about that…"_

"_See, what would you do if I wasn't nagging you?"_

"_Who knows? But certainly I would live a peaceful life"_

"_Ha! As if! Anyways, talk to you later, now you are in charge of buying Tomoka's shoes" _

"_Agh… I will see you on Monday Kazuki, goodnight" _

"_Goodnight Subaru! Have fun tomorrow"_

"_Yeah"_

_*BEEP*_

And so after that I laughed out loud, but then my laughter died down… I seriously hope that neither Hinata or Airi ever ask me to go shopping with them… my poor heart… but still the possibility of that happening is one to—

And then I remembered the message…

"_HAHAHA that Subaru… still I better review with him the topics for the test on Monday" I said while grabbing my pencil and just when I was about to write something…_

_*BEEEP* *BEEEP*_

"_? A message?" I said and then I just grabbed my phone and I opened the message, "WHA-?!" I said while I felt my whole face heating up._

"_Kazuki-onii-chan… do you like these panties or these?" It was what the message said… the other part of the message had an image attached of Hinata in her pajamas holding out in both her hands two pair of panties… one had a crocodile on it… and the other one was pink._

"_I can't believe this…" I said while face palming, then I remembered the culprit of this whole mess, "That Maho… just what is she getting on Hinata's head?" I said while still feeling disbelieved, "*long sigh* Better reply her"_

"_I… don't know… but what I know is that Hinata will look absolutely lovely in any kind of panties" I texted and I finally sent the message, hopefully that will get me out of the situation._

_*BEEP* *BEEP*_

"_Then Hina will wear any panties!" Is what Hinata sent me, then I assumed this was the end of the conversation so I went to study once again._

"Well, at least she didn't ask me to go with her to an underwear shop" Ha! In your face Subaru! Oh! Now that I remember…

I then got my phone out and I just messaged one person.

"_Tomoka good luck on your date ;) Subaru can be a bit shy and he is really dense so you really should express what you want him to do" _And then I hit the send button, I waited for a few minutes and then…

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"_I-I-It´s not a date Kazuki-san! Geez! You are like the girls! B-But thanks for the advice, I will give my best! Ohhhh!" _And that was all her message… good luck Tomoka!

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Classroom_

So right now, our classroom is having the most serious discussion ever.

"So… who wants to do the whole 400m race?"

"Me!" I said while raising my hand and smiling, I have been waiting for that event.

"Okay, so no other volunteers?" The class president asked and then he looked around, "Okay, so it will go to Wedner-san, moving on… who is the pair who would like to do the three legged race?" The class president asked and then almost the entire classroom looked at Subaru and me.

"Huh? Why do you look at us like that?" Subaru asked a bit surprised, that's the same question I have on my mind buddy.

"Well, you two always are together so you two are most likely to win" Said a classmate of ours, huh… that sounds like a reasonable decision.

"But… *sigh* oh well, let's just do our best Kazuki" Subaru said while smiling at me, then I nodded to him and we fist bumped.

"Okay, now I have another announcement that are most likely to please both of you guys" Said the class president towards me and Subaru, "There will be a Basketball match between classes so… I would like to know if you guys are up to participate, I promise this will be the final event you two do for this sport festival, plus another one I will reveal later… so will you guys do it?"

"Yeah, come on!"

"You two, let's kick some balls"

"You two are our hope"

Everyone cheered for us, and I looked at Subaru and then we both nodded.

""We are in""

"YEAAAAH!" Everyone in the class cheered, "We got your back!" And also supported us… let's make a comeback!

"Okay, okay calm down… now for the final two events" The Class President said, then we all looked at him surprised.

"What?! But you said the basketball one was the last one" Some guys whined.

"I know, I know… but this one was a surprise for everyone… this two events are one, yet at the same time two, they are called Gender Class Matches!"

"""Gender Class Matches?""" We all asked, then the Class President drew on the blackboard several figures divided by one horizontal line.

"Each class has an equal number of Girls and Boys, so we'll be divided by Girls and Boys and have different matches… the Girls will have the horse riding removal bandage match"

"Ehhh~?" All the girls said surprised.

"B-But I put on some weight"

"C-Can we win this?"

"Come on Girls, let's do this!" Said one enthusiastic girl while smiling and then every girl in the room looked at her and every girl nodded while smiling.

"Good, now that is settled rather quickly, let's move onto the boys" The Class President said, but then…

"Ehhh~?"

"As long as it's not that tug of war thingy"

"Yeah, there is still the sports monsters of Third Year"

"Can we beat them at that?"

"Beats me"

"Okay, calm down… and also it's not Tug of War… this year, it's something more aggressively" The Class President said with that shiny glittery thing from Saki, everyone on the room gulped unconsciously, "It's Bring the Pole down"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Every Boy in the class all yelled, Bring the Pole down… even if the Teachers said that physical confrontation is no good, no matter what we do there is always the tiny bit of physical confrontation… and then like some said… there is still the sports monsters from Third Year, this will be rather difficult.

"We will lose!"

"Yeah, let's just give up we can't win"

"I want to live!"

"Okay, settle down" The Class President said as he was adjusting his glasses, "I haven't said this but… the prize this year is…" The Class President said and then we all gulped and finally he opened his mouth, "Our classroom teacher said that she would give everyone a perfect grade in the upcoming exam and the next one too"

"…"

"…"

"WE ARE SO GONNA WIN!" Everyone in the class roared, me and Subaru included, our homeroom teacher's subject was Literature, as much as I enjoy literature it's still a bliss, "CLASS 1-B! CLASS 1-B! CLASS 1-B!"

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Gym, Keishin Academy_

"Still, we need to prepare for the finals… have you even started studying?"

"Eh… yeah… about that…"

"Don't make any plans this Sunday, I'm crashing your house so that we can study"

"Ugh… will you let me off?"

"Nope" I said as I put my arms behind my head, currently it was already Thursday, time passed on so quick… I just practiced on the mornings, hanged out with Takenaka and his sisters, spent time training with the girls and talking with them, I have to say that nothing really important has happened, only…

"Hey, is something wrong with Airi?" Subaru asked and then I looked at her and yeah she was spacing out.

"Yeah… something seems to be going on her head, let's just ask her after practice" I said while putting my hand on my chin, what could it be? I'm pretty worried, "But for now… will you now tell me what happened in your date with Tomoka?"

"…"

"Don't ignore me!" I yelled at him, since the Monday came… I have been asking him what happened on the little date he had with Tomoka, he doesn't want to tell me, but still he hasn't denied that it was a date, so there is something going on, and I want to get to the bottom of this.

"Oh yeah… We started practicing since Monday right?" Subaru asked me and I turned to my right and I saw him looking at me.

"Yeah… it has been a long time since we practiced in a team" I said, after school on Monday we stayed behind with other 3 guys from our classroom in order to practice our coordination as a team, and so we have been practicing for about 2 hours after school.

"Yeah… it feels a bit nice" Subaru said while smiling, so I naturally smiled too, it has been so long since we last practiced, so it feels refreshing to practice, we won't lose on the Sports Festival!

(Time Skip)

"Hey Airi"

"H-Huh? Is something wrong Kazuki-san?"

"That's what I want to ask you, are you feeling okay? You seemed a little spaced out on practice" I said with a worried face, practice for the girls just finished and I just stopped Airi, everyone was looking at us.

"Thank you for your concern" Airi said while smiling at me, "I'm fine so don't worry" Then she bowed a little and started to run towards the girls, she is definitely not okay… but what can I do for her? I want to do something for her.

"Airi!"

"Y-Yes?"

"You are very important to me, it saddens me to see you like this, I want to do something, I want to help you, I want to see you smile so just…" I yelled at her but then I stopped when I realized what I was saying, I felt Subaru snicker behind me.

"Wha-Wha—Wha?" Was everything Airi could say, because she was very red so that must mean she is really embarrassed, damn it I did it again.

"Wow! Amazing, Airi! You got confessed again!" Maho said while getting all hyped up, Oh no…

"And what about Hina? Is Hina important too?" Hinata said while pouting a little bit, not this again!

"W-W-Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" I said trying to break every misunderstanding, "She is just very important to me that I—"

"..!" Airi was very embarrassed, she was so embarrassed her face was the reddest I have ever seen, and then everyone was just getting all hyped up and Subaru was holding his stomach behind me.

"It's just a misunderstanding!" I shouted at them, "Don't laugh Subaru! Help me!" I said while smacking Subaru on the back.

(Time Skip)

"So to sum it up, you have swimming lessons and Airi can't swim right?" Subaru said while crossing his arms.

"Yes, that seems to be the problem" Saki said while looking very calmly after the whole incident, A-Auu…

"So that's why she didn't seem all that energetic on the practice" Subaru said while putting his hand on his chin, K-Kuuuh…

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry I made you worry because of something like this" Airi said while fidgeting a little.

"No, don't worry thanks for telling us" Subaru said while smiling, "Shouldn't you help her Kazuki?"

"H-Huh?" I said while looking at Subaru, I was currently kneeling on the floor next to him with both my hands on my face, that was pretty embarrassing.

"Oh right! Nice idea Subarun!" Maho said while launching herself to Subaru's right arm, "You should get Kazuki to teach you"

"Ohh~~! Swimming with Kazuki-onii-chan and Onii-chan?" Hinata said and then she patted my head, "Hehe~" And she laughed a bit, this is the best medicine.

"No… I would feel bad for Hasegawa-san and Kazuki-san" Airi said while looking a bit troubled, she is such a nice girl, she doesn't want to trouble neither of us.

"Don't worry, don't worry, I know Kazuki doesn't mind right?" Maho said while looking at me, so I looked at her and then at Airi.

"Yeah, I don't mind, as I said I want to help you Airi!" I said while standing up and ruffling Airi's hair.

"All righty!" Maho said while pumping a fist into the air, "Doing it at my house is fine, right?" Maho asked all excitedly towards everyone, so everyone just nodded.

"I'm sorry, that you have to do this for someone like me…" Airi said while looking a bit down, so I just gently chopped her on the head.

"It's not a problem, it's because it's you I'm doing this, I would gladly do anything for you Airi" I said while ruffling Airi's hair, and then I saw her nodding a bit shyly and blushing, "Of course the same goes for Hinata" I said while ruffling Hinata's hair, then she was chuckling and smiling a lot.

"What about us Subarun?" Maho asked excitedly towards Subaru, and then I looked at him and he was surrounded by Maho, Tomoka and Saki.

"W-W-What? Of course I would, you girls are really important to me" Subaru said while ruffling their hair, "I would do anything for you too" Subaru said and they all blushed too.

"O-Okay, how about we practice… this Sunday?" Saki asked and then I looked at Subaru and we both nodded.

"Okay, prepare yourselves, for this Sunday" Subaru said while smiling and then everyone nodded and they all went to their locker room.

"You know… tomorrow and on Saturday I will work your ass onto studying right?" I asked Subaru while smiling.

"G-Geh… I… Okay" Subaru said while he slumped his shoulders.

"Prepare yourself Hasegawa Subaru!" I said while walking towards the locker room while laughing.

(Time Skip)

And so… Saturday came by, and now we are helping the girls practice once again, Subaru is right next to me with bags under his eyes and reciting some of the names of the famous people in Japan… did I went overboard? Nah… it's just my imagination, but still there is something wrong with today's practice.

"Where are Hinata and Maho?" I asked to myself to which I got as an answer, the names of famous people in Japan, man he is traumatized.

"Subarun, Kazuki!" Someone called us from our left and so we looked towards our left and we saw Maho inside the gym storage room, "Come here for a moment" Maho said while motioning for us to go to the gym storage room.

"Coming!" Subaru said snapping out of his trance and so he walked towards the gym storage room and so did I, when we entered everything was pitch black.

"Hello? Maho?" I asked towards the air and then right at that moment the door shut and the lights were turned on, and with that we saw something really embarrassing.

"Tada! How is it Subarun?" Maho asked towards Subaru, Maho was in a yellow bikini, so obviously one would feel really embarrassed, but why is she asking Subaru only? D-Don't tell me-!

"Y-Yeah… i-it really looks g-good on you" Subaru said while blushing madly, I have to get out of here.

"Yeah, you look good, now I will go out!" I said and I turned around and was about to rush at the door and leave.

"No! You can't Kazuki! Hinata! Now!" Maho yelled and then from my left I saw Hinata come behind a box and jumped on a spring board.

"Koala-Attack!" Hinata said and just as she was about to jump on me, I saw that she was wearing a pink and frilly bikini, "Kazuki-onii-chan caught!" Hinata caught me, her whole body covering my face.

"Mmph! Mmmph! Mmph!" I couldn't even talk, my whole face was being rubbed against Hinata's body, w-were her breasts this big? I-I might die happy.

"AH! Subarun don't run!" I heard Maho and then I flailed my arms and I managed to caught onto something so I pulled it towards me.

"Geeeh!" Subaru said and so I confirmed I caught him but then…

*THUD*

He bumped into me and so I fell on the ground with Hinata still on my face.

"Hey, Maho, you—" I heard Saki's voice, and she probably was meet with the sight of me on the floor with Hinata on top of my face and Subaru also on the floor and god knows how is Maho, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Saki shouted and we were rescued.

(Small Time Skip)

"I'm sorry" Maho said while on her knees, she and Hinata are on her knees and both are still wearing their bikinis, I was currently dizzy from the attack… that soft sensation on my face and that sweet aroma are still in my face.

"Jeez, Maho!" Saki said while still scolding both girls, whoa remind me never to mess with Saki, "You too, Hina! Don't I always tell you that you shouldn't listen to what Maho says?"

"What's your problem Saki? I just want Subarun to pick my swimsuit and Kazuki can pick Hinata's swimsuit" Maho asked and then Saki looked at her and Maho flinched, definitely never mess with Saki.

"It's the way you did it that was just plain wrong!" Saki said while a vein popped on her forehead, i-is it just me or is there a bit of heat coming from Saki?

"We-Well, we should just leave it like that, Saki" Tomoka said trying to calm down Saki, "We don't have much time left"

"Time?! Oh no, we have to practice!" Maho said and then she stood up.

"Oh~! Hina will get changed too!" Hinata said while raising her arm and standing up, and then both of them ran away as fast as possible.

"Hey! Come properly apologize to Kazuki-san and Hasegawa-san!" Saki said while raising her arm, damn… she must have been pretty angry.

"We're sorry, but it seems Maho is really happy that you two will be coming to her house" Tomoka explained to both of us, then we looked at both Airi and Tomoka.

"Don't worry" Subaru said while ruffling Tomoka's hair.

"Yeah, we just have to do our best right Airi?" I asked while smiling towards Airi, then she blushed a little and she smiled.

"Y-Yeah, I will do my best to make everyone proud!" Airi said with a smile so beautiful it made me blush a little.

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Way to Maho's house_

"You remembered to bring everything right?" I asked towards Subaru, right now we were walking up a hill in order to reach Maho's house.

"Yeah, I brought everything I'm not you" Subaru said while walking calmly.

"I didn't forget anything, and I'm not that forgetful"

"Really? Remember the time you forgot to put your shorts for practice one day?"

"… That was just one time"

"Or the time you forgot that we had test one day and you were playing basketball?"

"… Okay, that's just two times"

"… Do you want me to continue?"

"…No" I said while trying to forget those memories, those were really embarrassing, I was either embarrassed or getting yelled at, "Oh look it's Tomoka! Hey Tomoka!" I said because just in front of us we saw Tomoka, I looked at Subaru and he instantly smiled, Oho~?

"Hm? Ah! Subaru-san! Kazuki-san! Good Morning!" Tomoka said with a smile on her face, both of them feel a bit closer… suspicious.

"Good Morning Tomoka" Subaru said while smiling and looking at Tomoka, he definitely got more nicer… something definitely happened on that date, "Sorry I didn't accompany you… you know since I told you Kazuki was going to study with me, and he is very strict"

"Yeah, you told me that" Tomoka said while smiling a little bit, is he talking about me behind my back?

"Subaru! What the heck are you telling Tomoka about me?" I said while smacking Subaru's back.

"Haha, nothing important I just told Tomoka every single story with you" Subaru said while smiling, huh… so he is telling her every single adventure of ours? Nice… but still that won't stop me from bothering him every day.

"Yeah, don't worry Kazuki-san, Subaru-san talks very nice of you" Tomoka said while smiling widely, then I smiled naturally.

"Huh? Is that so? Let's go… okay? God Knows what Maho is telling Airi and Hinata" I said while walking a bit ahead of them but with a wide smile on my face, nice to see my best friend talk very good about me.

After some time walking we arrived at the front door of Maho's house… but…

"Is this Maho's house?" Asked Subaru while sweat dropping I would do the same, I mean…

"Yeah, this is all property of the Misawa family" Tomoka said while looking up, right now on our vision was a huge property with trees and the like, but on the top of the slope there was a mansion… a huge mansion, "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah" I said while looking around, there was still a fence in front of us, "Don't tell me they also have…" I said and then right at that moment a maid appeared, she had long and curly black hair, as she is a maid she had a maid dress… but it was the same design the girls had, she looked very mature and her body looked that of everyone's ideal maid, she bowed to us until the fence opened.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting" The maid said while standing straight, I then naturally let out a "No worry", "I serve the Misawa household, my name is Kuina Hijiri, please do follow me" The maid said and then all of us nodded and we started to walk with her towards the super mansion.

""O-Okay…"" Subaru and me said in unison, whoa this place is big… but well as I thought… since the school they go looks like a place rich people go, this is only natural…

"Surprising isn't it?" Tomoka said while smiling at us, Subaru and me just kept looking around, there were a variety of trees and there was a big fountain in the center of the entrance…

"Yeah… is Maho's family rich?" Subaru asked, I wanted to ask that too but it seems we thought of that already great friends do really think alike…

"Well… yeah… kinda" Tomoka said while smiling, then we already arrived to the door of the mansion while we were talking, well… that answer wasn't reassuring… might as well not ask.

"Maho-sama is already waiting, she told me Minato-sama should go to the ladies' dressing room" Hijiri-san told us while maintaining her maid pose, what? Is this place really that big that it has a ladies' dressing room? Hah…

"Huh? Everyone is already here? Then I shall go! Thank you Hijiri-san!" Tomoka said while bowing towards Hijiri-san, then she turned around and did the same towards us, "Sorry Subaru-san, Kazuki-san I'll see you later" Tomoka said while running off to another side of the mansion, huh? Isn't the dressing room inside the mansion?

"So… where do we go?" I asked Hijiri-san then she just looked at me and smiled.

"Please do follow me, Wedner-sama, Hasegawa-sama" Hijiri-san said and then she just opened the door and we were met with light.

"W-Whoa!" Subaru said… well I guess it's only natural since the place is really really fancy… there is a carpet everywhere, there is even a chandelier, there are multiple paintings… damn… this place is so fancy…

"…Do we get a map?" I whispered to myself, I hope I don't get lost…

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Pool, Misawa Household_

"… please do remember that"

"Ahh! I got it! I got it! Just stop reviewing… we are here to help Airi!" Subaru said while slumping a little, while we waited for the girls to come out, I was reviewing some exam material with Subaru while sitting on opposite sides… but it seems he has given up in studying now…

"Geez… I'm just helping you" I said while looking at him tired… "But just what is taking them so long?" I asked while putting my arms behind my head, we are just beside the pool, which is really big in my opinion… just a bit steps from here are some stairs that go down don't know where though… and there was a bit of grass and a tree also a few meters from the pool… damn this really feels like a mansion…

"Don't know, maybe they are selecting their swimsuits?" Subaru said while scratching the back of his head, selecting a swimsuit? Wait… they are not going to put an embarrassing swimsuit on Airi do they?... Most probably…

"Maybe… but still this place is so big…" I said while standing up from our seats… then I saw… "What the-?! They have a Basketball Court over there?!" I shouted while pointing at the Basketball Court just a few meters from us, it looks like we can access it while going down the stairs a few steps from here…

"What?" Subaru said then he stood up and he saw the Basketball Court and so both of us headed towards the railing and we admired the Basketball Court… "Whoa, it's the truth… just how much money does Maho's family have?"

"Don't know, but you are a bit lucky"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? I mean you ARE marrying Maho are you not?"

"NO, you are wrong!"

"Huh?"

"Don't give me that surprised expression!"

"But wait… were you not going to marry Maho, Tomoka and Saki?"

"NO! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?!"

"Sorry…"

"Ahh… you really are-"

"I-I can't do it after all" Just when I was about to tease Subaru a bit more, we both heard Airi's voice from behind us and then we looked behind us and we saw the girls in their swimsuits, except for Airi since she is wearing a towel… as long as it's not one of those 18+ swimsuits we are okay…

"It's okay, It'll definitely go okay" Saki said towards Airi, then she looked at us, "Sorry we took so long" Saki said with a smile on her face, then I took this opportunity to see the girls' swimsuits, Tomoka… for some reason wore a school swimsuit, Maho wore the same yellow bikini from yesterday, Saki wore a one piece blue swimsuit, which surprisingly looks good on her, Hinata is also wearing the same pink frilly bikini from yesterday… d-damn just looking at her reminds me of yesterday… that softness and fragrance still is in my mind… my mind is going blank, and Airi is still wearing that towel…

"Subarun! Kazuki! Let's get started!" Maho said while smiling her usual energetic smile, well… for our first time waiting and watching girls in swimsuit this isn't so bad…

"Of course, let's start with some warm—"

"No need!" Maho interrupted Subaru, then she looked really energetic once again, "We had to run loads in order to catch Airin!"

"Huh? Catch Airi? Why?" I asked while sweat dropping, then I began to prepare for the worst…

"Well…" Maho started and then she started to try and take the bath towel off Airi.

"D-Don't do that!"

"It's okay Airin, I will make sure you are able to swim" Maho said and then she started to pull the towel harder and harder and finally…

"Kyaa!" The towel was no more… and underneath that was…

"!" I felt my face heat because I saw Airi's swimsuit, it was a Pink bikini with a lace on the chest part it looked very cute, but… on Airi this swimsuit… is rather alluring… damn I can't take my eyes off…

"Yes, My plan is working!" Maho said while pumping her fist in the sky, "Since Airi is shy, she would want to hide if you looked at her, right? But there is no other place to hide other than the pool" Maho said, then I remembered the tree behind us… wouldn't that also be another hiding spot? "Well then, what are you gonna do Airin?"

"Hm… well… Airi… you look… beautiful…" I said while scratching my cheek with my finger, damn I really can't look away… this is a really destructive swimsuit… and combined with those breasts of hers… *gulp* this is bad…

"N-No! Please don't look!" Airi got really red and started to back away, but she was met with the pool, another plan succeeded by General Maho, "Ahhh!"

"Airi!" I said and then I just ran towards the pool and dived, I must help her float if not she will drown pretty early… well that was my plan but as soon as I dived into the pool I felt something or rather someone climb on my face again… and then I got out of the water.

"Ahhh! A-Ahh! I-I was so scared" The object said… well Airi said, damn she is pressing her body against my head, and two very big objects are pressing against my face, c-can't breathe… "N-No, I hate deep water!" I tried to reach my arms towards her but my energy instantly fell and also with me…

(Small Time Skip)

"Well, let's play now!" Subaru said non-chalantly, seriously doesn't he worry for my safety? That damn best friend… "First, let's get used to the water" Subaru said while holding a beach volleyball.

"But wait… shouldn't we get Airi to enter the pool first?" I whispered to Subaru while looking at Airi scared of the deep water, the girls are encouraging her to get inside the pool, since they are already there.

"Yeah, that's where you come in" Subaru said with a glint that said that this was all planned… damn best friend…

"Huh?"

"You will…" Subaru said and then he whispered the rest to me and I my face instantly heated up.

"W-W-What?"

"Come on just do it" Subaru said while pushing me, this guy he says it like it's the most natural thing in the world… damn…

"Okay, I got it, I got it… just get in the pool" I said towards Subaru and then he entered the pool and I prepared myself and got closer to Airi, "A-Airi".

"Yes?" Airi said and then she turned to face me with a smile on her face, c-come on just do it me… I-It's just practice… and then I did it, "E-E-Eh?!"

"I-I will be holding your hand today… I-I won't let you go okay? I-Is that okay?" I said and yeah I held Airi's hand, my right hand held her left hand, t-this is practice, this is practice.

"O-O-Okay, I'll do my best" Airi said while looking away a little bit, Damn it Subaru! See she doesn't want to hold my hand! And with that we finally entered the pool little by little and we strolled to the center of the pool, we all made a circle, Subaru to my left, to his left Tomoka, to her left Hinata, to her left Maho, to her left Saki and to her left Airi, and Subaru held the beach volleyball in his hand.

"Well then, let's play some volleyball!" Subaru said hitting the ball, it first went towards Saki.

"Here!" She hit it and it went towards Hinata, who was on a float of a killer whale, don't know why…

"Oh~~! Hinata Pass!" Hinata said and then she hitted the ball and surprisingly it was a bit stronger than I expected, then it went towards Airi.

"T-Tomoka-chan" Airi said while being a bit afraid of the ball, then she just passed it to Tomoka with a strength I didn't imagine.

"W-Whoa" Tomoka said and then she hit the ball but also it was very strongly… she passed it to Maho.

"W-Wait, that is too strong!" Maho said and then she hit the ball and it flew high in the sky, but towards me… I feel like I can catch it!

"It's mine!" I said and I started to run dragging Airi with me, sorry Airi my sportsman spirit is rising!

"W-Wait Kazuki-san I—UWAH!" Airi said and then she slipped a little and she was about to fall but I managed to pull her towards me, if she were to fall into the water another face cleaning incident would happen again… and somehow I ended up…"E-Eh?" Like I was holding Airi closer, like I was protecting her from something her right hand on my chest and she looking at me with watery eyes and heavy blush.

"…cute" I muttered, I felt like we were the only ones in the world… I even felt time slowing down… was Airi… this cute?

"Whoa! Airin nice move!" Maho said while looking very happy, I then realized Maho was talking and I looked at her and everyone was looking at us smiling, w-w-were they watching?... Damn, of course they were… I have to calm myself.

"Yeah, it totally didn't look fake, that fall I mean" Saki said while starting to get really happy, oh no Fangirl Saki is here… "If you wanted him to hold you, you should tell him "Kazuki-san… hold me…" Like that but with a very sensual tone, Oh no what am I thinking?" Saki said finally going to her own dream world…

"Oh~ Airi that's unfair, I also want to hold Kazuki-onii-chan" Hinata said while still on top of that float, "Hina wants a hug!" Hinata said while somehow moving the float and her towards me, "Koala Attack!" Hinata shouted before launching herself towards me.

"Wait, Hina—" I then let go of Airi and tried to reason with Hinata before she launched herself but it was too late, I had no other options but to catch her, and again… another face attack… just what is up with my face and these girls' bodies?

"Hehe~ Rub~ Rub~"

"!" Then for some of the strangest reasons in the world, Hinata started to rub her body against my face, Just what did Maho tell Hinata again?! "At least grab Subaru too!" I shouted with the little air I had and the strength.

"Eh?!" I heard Subaru said surprised, "W-Wait, Maho, Saki what are you doing?" I heard him get a little bit panicked, "T-Tomoka why are you doing this, no wait Maho—AH!" I wanted to laugh but once again my energy and me fainted.

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

Misawa Mansion

After I fainted, I awakened and I found myself resting on my seat from before and then I looked at my side and I discovered Subaru too… so he also fainted? The girls were a bit nervous don't know why and finally once again we all entered the pool and started doing pair breathing exercise, I was with Airi , Tomoka with Hinata, and Maho with Saki, Subaru wasn't participating since he was monitoring us, Airi couldn't make the exercises because of her fright to water… and so we all just rested a bit and we just finished eating.

"Thanks for the meal!" Everyone shouted in unison, damn there even is personal chefs and the like… I think some famous chef was cooking for us today, this mansion is really cool, I then was looking around like a little kid on a toy store.

"I will prepare the tea and the desserts, please wait a moment" Hijiri-san said before leaving, then I stopped looking around when I saw Airi getting up and leaving the dining room.

"…" I looked at the door, Airi… is she okay? "…I'm going to check" I said then I stood up and I saw Subaru looking at me, I just gave him a thumbs up to signal him I was going to take care of it, as soon as I reached the door I breathed in and I opened it, "Airi…" I said then I saw her down the hall so I made my way to her, "Airi"

"Huh?" Airi said a bit surprised, then she looked at me and smiled weakly, "Kazuki-san…"

"Ahh… Hm… A-Are you okay?" I asked trying to sound as natural as possible, I'm bad when it comes to cheering up people… I hope I can help her.

"Yes, I'm fine sorry for worrying you Kazuki-san" Airi said while still smiling a bit weakly.

"Please, don't act… please tell me… what are you worried about" I said looking at Airi straight into her eyes.

"…I'm scared… scared of drowning" Airi said while looking at the pool from the window.

"Scared of Drowning?"

"Yeah, when I was little I…" Airi started speaking but as soon as she remembered her experience she started shaking.

"Don't force yourself to talk about this if you don't want to, pleas—"

"No, I have to keep talking…" Airi said while interrupting my words, "When I was little I was in a lake, a pond, and while I was admiring some fishes on the pond I… slipped and feel and almost drowned, if not for my granpa… he saved me"

"I see… so you drowned on a pond…" I said while looking at the pool, damn and also as a kid… that really is a bit traumatic…

"Yes, I'm fine if I can reach with my feet and keep my head above the water thought" Airi continued while looking at the pool, I want to do something for her… I want to help her… "I'm really pathetic" I heard Airi say the tone of her voice getting sadder and sadder, "Just when you try to help me, I am a nuisance to everyone" Then I saw her and she was already tearing up, and so I grabbed her arm and I pulled her to me, and I held her.

"You are not a nuisance!" I shouted at her while holding her closer, I don't know why… but seeing Airi cry… makes me feel the most pathetic man in the whole world, "You are trying your hardest, I know it, the way of overcoming one's fear is difficult so I know you are strong Airi, you are not alone, you have everyone right by your side"

"B-But I'm so dense and I'm a cry baby" Airi continued to attack herself, "And I haven't improved in the slightest, even with swimming and basketball, I'm always a nuisance to everyone…"

"That's not true…" I said finally calming myself, "I know the most that Airi is the one working the hardest… you are working the most, and still you say you are a nuisance? No, you are not, and I shall show you Airi… soon, that you are not a nuisance" Then I let her go, and started to ruffle her hair, "Still, did anyone say you are a nuisance? No one right? They are encouraging you! They are your friends, you know friends never abandon one another, because I know someone really good at basketball worked with someone who was a lot weaker than him, and that person never abandoned his best friend, so I know how you feel, so come on don't look down on yourself think about the others' encouraging you!"

"The… others?" Airi said while still looking a bit sad, so I grabbed her head and I unconsciously touched her forehead with mine and I remained like that.

"Yeah, they have been cheering you since the very start, and you know how everyone is they will never abandon you, I will never abandon you… so come on, every little progress is something, the important thing is to move forward… it would be bad if you moved back, and don't worry… I will never abandon you… I will remain at your side" I said while finally separating my forehead from hers.

"Kazuki-san…" Then finally she smiled… this time warmly, I didn't even know but I was unconsciously grabbing her hand,… it really is warm.

"Let's go back ok?" I said then I let go of her hand and was about to turn around.

"Um!" But Airi suddenly called out, "I'm going to do my best, so please take care of me from now on!" Airi bowed a little and smiled, and so I naturally smiled.

"Of course, let's both do our best together" I said finally smiling at her, then she smiled really wide and I felt my heart skipping a beat, w-w-what? I unconsciously looked away.

"Kazuki-san?"

"A-Ah, I-It's nothing! Let's go, let's go!" I said while scratching the back of my head, w-what was that? D-Damn, this feeling I also felt it when I was with Hinata back in the training camp… what is this?

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

_Pool_

After meeting everyone a bit awkwardly, why awkwardly? Well, I found them on the hall but… they were acting a bit strange… even Subaru and Hinata, just what happened? Well, after that we went to the pool once again and currently we all are in the middle in the same circle as before.

"Everyone, hold hands from both sides first!" Subaru instructed and then as commanded we all held hands from both the left and right side, my right side was Airi and my left was Subaru, then I felt Subaru nudge at me, "Tell her" And so I was signaled to told something to Airi so I cough a little.

"Airi, we, everyone is at your side right now, we won't let you go… we won't let you drown, so come on let's stay 10 seconds underwater!" I said trying to transfer my energy to Airi, I won't let her down… I will help her!

"Yes, I will try!" Airi said while smiling at me, so I smiled at her too, and so everyone started to take deep breaths, and we all went underwater.

I opened my eyes a little and saw Airi giving her all, just staying there without moving, come on…

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

7…

8… Then I felt she held my hand tighter, and so I returned that hold… I will never let you go Kashii Airi, you are important to me…

9… and 10 and so we all resurfaced and Airi was still trying to catch her breath, I felt really overjoyed that I smiled really widely.

"Airi you did it! You are the best!" I said to her.

"Airi, you did it, you did you very best!"

"Airi, good girl!"

"I knew Airin could do it!"

"It's just a matter of time before you start swimming right?" And so the girls all hugged Airi and started to congratulate her, I watched the scene and was very happy about it, then I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"You did good" Subaru said to me while smiling, then I felt that feeling of accomplishment once again, I helped Airi… I helped her right? No...

"We did good you mean…" I said while smiling and smacking Subaru's back, I won't take the credit in this… we did this together, we helped her.

"Okay, then we did a good job, let's wrap it up for today okay?" Subaru said to me and then I nodded and looked at the girls once again, we will make her the best team in the world.

(Next Day)

"So…"

"…"

"Y-You should kick a bit stronger…"

"O-Okay"

"I won't let go okay?"

"Y-Yes" Right now, Airi and me were on the most embarrassing position… we were the only ones in the middle of the pool, I was grabbing her hands while she lied down on the water, but that wasn't the only embarrassing thing… Maho, Saki, Tomoka, and Subaru were all watching from the sidelines, no really they are really watching as for Hinata…

"Hehe~ Nan~ Nan~"

"Hmm… Hinata?"

"What is it Kazuki-onii-chan?"

"Are you really okay on top of my head?"

"Yeah, I love this place!" Hinata as I said was on top of my head, for unknown reasons… her legs are around my neck and she is really pressing her body against the back of my head, what is it with my head and Airi and Hinata's bodies?

"Okay… you can stay up there" I said in defeat, there is no way I can win against this cute adorable girl, so… better give up.

"Yay~!" Hinata said while hugging my head, hah… well it's just a day.

"At least study, Subaru! Exams are next week!" I shouted towards Subaru, then he made a shocked expression, "Don't tell me you forgot already?"

"W-Well… I-I…" Subaru said while looking away.

"Yesh, this week will be hell in earth to you" I said while looking at him, he will not escape this time.

"Kazuki-san… do you have exams?" Airi asked me while still kicking the water and moving a bit around with my help.

"Yes, but don't worry I can still help you" I said to Airi while smiling warmly.

"You change fast!" Subaru shouted and then I looked at him.

"STUDY!"

"Hasegawa-san, Kazuki-san do you guys have anything after the exams?" Saki asked while crossing her arms.

"Yeah, after exams we have the Sports Festival why do you ask?" Subaru answered Saki and then Saki smiled.

"When do you have you Sports Festival?" Saki asked while still smiling, why is she smiling?

"On Monday, why do you ask Saki?" Subaru answered once again, is something up?

"As I thought, we also have exams this week, but because of something that happened our Sports Festival was moved from Monday to Tuesday, and we have the day off the Monday" Saki asked, then I tilted my head and began to wonder what she is going with all this.

"Whoa, really? That's good, I hope you guys give your all at your tests" Subaru said while smiling.

"Thanks, Hasegawa-san" Saki said while smiling then she smiled to all … what is up?

(Next Week)

(Scene Change)

_Courtyard, Nashiwa High_

… And so the exam week passed in an instant, I felt really confident, on Math I know I got a passing grade already so I'm not worried, Subaru was still tired from all that studying but thanks to our study time, we managed to do well, and we practiced with the girls, taught Airi to swim, she finally swam and I jumped and screamed like a little girl when I saw her swim, I felt so proud of her… and so here we are at the Sports Festival with my Red Bandana, since it represents I'm from team Red, and I was traveling to school with both my Mom, Subaru and Subaru's Mother and on the entrance to school… we found…

"Oh, there they are Kazuki! Subarun!"

"Kazuki-onii-chan! Onii-chan!"

"Kazuki-san, Hasegawa-san"

"Kazuki-san and Hasegawa-san what a coincidence to meet you here"

"S-Subaru-san and Kazuki-san good luck!" The girls were all there, at our school… this Sports Festival certainly will be something to remember… I just have to Solidify my Resolve… *gulp*

**[A/N]**

**And so… I'm finished with this chapter… it wasn't that exciting right? Sorry… my mind is really bad at ideas… haha… still thank you for reading, I appreciate it! **

**Anyway, the next chapter will be the Sports Festival! Will Subaru and Kazuki's class win? Will Kazuki and Subaru survive with the girls? How will the mothers react? How will Kazuki's mother react to Hinata and Airi?**

**Please do leave a review, if you liked the story please do follow it and if you really really liked the chapter please do leave a favorite… until next time!**

**MrAlan OUT!**


End file.
